


My darling pet - reversed

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Darling Pet [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Amnesia, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Recovery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Spielt einige Monate nach "My Darling Pet"</i>
</p>
<p>Lindsey liegt nach dem Mordanschlag im Koma und Oz ist bei ihm. Er hatte viel Zeit um sich ein Wiedersehen mit Lindsey auszumalen, sich zurechtzulegen, was er dem anderen Mann sagen würde, wie er sich entschuldigen würde, für sein rasches Verschwinden damals.</p>
<p>Als Lindsey jedoch endlich aufwacht, muss Oz feststellen, dass er ganz schön naiv war ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdarkness/gifts).



> _Gehört mir natürlich alles nicht. Wissen wir ja. Fortsetzung zu My Darling Pet. Und: Ladyofdarkness war schuld!!!_
> 
> Der letzte Absatz (zur Erinnerung): 
> 
> Oz zog sich einen Stuhl näher und setzte sich an Lindseys Bett.
> 
> „So trifft man sich wieder, huh?“ Er betrachtete den Mann nachdenklich. „Sieht aus, als würden wir dieses Mal die Rollen tauschen. Jetzt werde ich mich um dich kümmern, pet.“ Er lächelte sanft und strich Lindsey behutsam durch die Locken.

Oz zog sich den Stuhl wieder an das Bett und nahm Platz. Sanft strich er Lindsey über die Wange. „Tut mir leid, musste dich alleine lassen. Aber ich hab mich beeilt.“ Es war seltsam. Er war noch nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen. Reden ist Silber, aber Schweigen ist Gold. So lebte er. Doch die Ärzte hatten gesagt, es würde helfen, wenn er mit Lindsey sprach. Also sprang er über seinen Schatten.  
  
Sie stellten keine Fragen. Weder die Ärzte noch die Schwestern. Oz war froh darüber. Wenigstens musste er da nicht reden. Ihm waren längst die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen. Er wusste nicht, worüber er noch reden sollte. Er hatte Lindsey von seinen Erlebnissen erzählt, wo er überall gewesen war, nachdem er ihn mehr oder weniger verlassen hatte.  
  
Eigentlich war er schon nicht gut, ein Gespräch aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn der andere Gesprächspartner antwortete. Mit Lindsey war es noch viel schlimmer. Er antwortete nicht, reagierte nicht, lag noch immer im Koma und irgendwie bezweifelte Oz, dass er ihn überhaupt hörte.  
  
„Die haben gemeint, ich solle mit dir reden“, ließ er schließlich seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. „Aber ich weiß nicht worüber.“ Er seufzte leise. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin“, flüsterte er schuldbewusst. Natürlich war das Blödsinn. Er hatte Lindsey immerhin das Leben gerettet. Per Zufall. Oz hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass der andere Mann wieder in L.A. war, hatte nicht gewusst, was ihm zustoßen würde. Und doch gab er sich die Schuld an dem, was Lindsey zugestoßen war. Wären sie jetzt hier, wenn er bei ihm geblieben wäre? Wenn er sich nicht ohne ein Wort des Abschieds aus dem Staub gemacht hätte?  
  
Zu viele Gedanken trieben ihr Unwesen, in seinem Bewusstsein und er war des Nachdenkens müde. Er war überhaupt müde. Er hatte bis auf die kurze Unterbrechung am Abend, wo er nach langem Überlegen und Zweifeln doch zur Bandprobe gegangen war, an Lindseys Bett gesessen. Die Band wusste nichts davon, wusste nicht, dass er Stunde um Stunde im Krankenhaus verbrachte. Sie hatten sich beschwert, dass er nicht erreichbar sei. Seither ging Oz sporadisch nach draußen und schaltete sein Handy ein, was immer mit einem schlechten Gewissen verbunden war, weil er Lindsey alleine ließ. Was wenn er aufwachte?  
  
Doch er wachte nicht auf. Stunden waren zu Tagen geworden, Tage zu Wochen, mittlerweile zählte er schon Monate. Der Vierte hatte begonnen. 13 Wochen. Und seit 13 Wochen bangte er, obwohl er es selbst nicht verstehen konnte. Oz' Gedanken drifteten ab, zurück zu der kurzen Zeit, die er bei Lindsey verbracht hatte, mit ihm. Sie hatten sich kaum kennen gelernt. Zu verstört war er gewesen, nach den Ereignissen in der Gefangenschaft.  
  
„Die machen sich Sorgen um dich.“ Behutsam strich er über Lindseys Hand. Er wirkte so blass, so zerbrechlich. „Haben nichts zu mir gesagt. Erzählen mir immer, es wären auch schon Leute nach mehreren Monaten im Koma aufgewacht und hätten ihr Leben einfach wieder aufgenommen, als wär' nichts gewesen. Aber ich seh' die Blicke, die sie auf dich werfen. Die glauben nicht, was sie mir sagen. Willst du ihnen nicht das Gegenteil beweisen?“  
  
Verdammt. Reden war anstrengend. Es war spät. Er wollte schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen. Man hatte ihm angeboten, ein weiteres Bett ins Zimmer zu stellen, aber Oz hatte abgelehnt. Er mochte Krankenhäuser nicht. In einem Krankenhausbett zu schlafen, obwohl er gesund war, war ein viel zu abwegiger Gedanke, als dass er ihn wirklich in Erwägung ziehen wollte.  
  
Oz ließ sich nach vorne sinken, kam mit Kopf und Arm auf der Matratze zu liegen, eng an Lindsey. Die Haltung war unbequem, aber besser als richtig im Sitzen zu schlafen. Er erlaubte sich, endlich einzudösen. Sein Schlaf war unruhig. Wie schon seit Wochen.  
  
~*~  
  
Der nächste Tag brachte keine Veränderung. Außer dass Oz einen steifen Nacken hatte und sich einfach miserabel fühlte. Er trank Kaffee, saß bei Lindsey am Bett und las ihm aus der Zeitung vor, weil er nicht wusste, worüber er noch reden sollte. „Es geht nicht darum, was Sie reden“, hatten die Ärzte und Schwestern gesagt. „Nur darum, dass er Ihre Stimme hört.“ Das war ziemlich am Anfang gewesen. Sie waren längst dazu übergegangen, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen und zu duzen. Immerhin verbrachte er mehr Zeit hier als das Personal selbst.  
  
Oz döste ein wenig vor sich hin, als er von einer Bewegung unter seiner Hand aus dem Halbschlaf gerissen wurde. Er blinzelte und war mit einem Schlag hellwach, als er erkannte, dass sich Lindsey tatsächlich bewegt hatte. Nicht nur bewegt. Er war wach.  
  
Der junge Mann war unfähig, sich zu bewegen. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Lindsey erwachte, jetzt, da es so weit war, wusste er nicht, was er tun solle, wusste nicht einmal, was er sich erhofft hatte. Er hatte nie an die Zukunft gedacht. Jeder Gedanke daran schien verschwendete Energie. Es dauerte einen viel zu langen Moment, bis er endlich begriff, dass Lindsey Panik hatte, bis er den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. Er stand auf, beugte sich etwas vor, um sein Gesicht in Lindseys Sichtfeld zu bringen. Blaue Augen schossen in seine Richtung, bohrten sich in die seinen, flehten ihn um Hilfe an.  
  
„Hey. Beruhig dich“, murmelte Oz leise. „Alles in Ordnung. Du bist im Krankenhaus.“ Ihm war als würde Lindsey ihn stumm anbrüllen, seine Augen ihm entgegen schreien, dass nichts in Ordnung war. „Lindsey!“ Oz legte eine Hand an die stoppelige Wange des anderen Mannes. „Ganz ruhig. Niemand will dir etwas tun. Du bist in Sicherheit.“ Die Hand des Mannes ruckte leicht, doch er schien nicht die Kraft aufbringen zu können, um sie zu heben. Er verdrehte die Augen, bäumte sich etwas auf.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Oz endlich bemerkte, was falsch war. Ganz offensichtlich versuchte Lindsey gegen die Maschine zu atmen, die ihn bislang bei dieser Tätigkeit unterstützt hatte. „Hey, hey!“ Er nahm Lindseys Gesicht in beide Hände, zwang ihn, ihm erneut in die Augen zu sehen. „Lindsey!“ Wieder schossen die blauen, panisch aufgerissenen Augen in seine Richtung. „Ist Okay. Gleich kommt jemand. Aber versuch dich zu beruhigen. Bitte. Du kannst nicht gegen die Maschine atmen, hörst du? Hör auf, dagegen zu arbeiten.“ Er hatte längst den Alarmknopf gedrückt. Jeden Moment würde eine Schwester kommen und wissen, was zu tun war. Lindsey zitterte.  
  
„Bitte“, flüsterte Oz. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Tatsächlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Er ist wach!“, informierte er die eintretende Schwester. Sie kam rasch näher, warf einen Blick auf Lindsey, wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. „Sie müssen etwas tun!“, erboste sich Oz. Sie schien allen Ernstes wieder gehen zu wollen. Die Frau ignorierte ihn, eilte auf den Gang, Stimmengewirr wurde laut.  
  
Keine Minute später eilten ein Arzt und zwei weitere Schwester herein, unsanft wurde er von Lindsey weg gedrängt, angewiesen, den Raum zu verlassen. Doch Oz blieb. Er konnte nicht gehen, sein Körper gehorchte nicht.  
  
Sie alle redeten auf Lindsey ein und Oz hatte keine große Mühe, sich vorzustellen, wie sich Lindsey fühlen musste. Die Situation musste ihn doch völlig in Panik versetzen. Schlimm genug, dass er beim Aufwachen völlig verwirrt gewesen sein musste, nein da steckten auch noch Schläuche in Mund und Nase, der Geruch nach Krankenhaus hing schwer in der Luft und für seine Begriffe musste es sich anfühlen, als würden die Maschinen ihn umbringen wollen. Oz schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich so überflüssig und nutzlos, im Moment. Zu gerne wollte er dem anderen Mann helfen. Aber er wusste nicht wie.  
  
Sie hatten ihm wohl zuerst ein Beruhigungsmittel in die Adern gespritzt, denn rasch wurde der sich aufbäumende Körper schlaff. Oz ärgerte sich ziemlich darüber. Lindsey hatte wochenlang im Koma gelegen und kaum war er erwacht hatten sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn wieder in den Schlaf zu zwingen! Das war nicht richtig. Andererseits war er fast froh, dass sie das getan hatten, als kurz darauf würgende Geräusche erklangen, als sie den Tubus entfernten. Es hätte sich mit Sicherheit noch schlimmer angehört, wenn der Patient dabei voll bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre.  
  
Es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bis die in Weiß gekleideten Menschen endlich von Lindsey abließen. Sie redeten auf Oz ein, erklärten ihm allerhand, doch die Worte perlten von ihm ab wie Wasser von Latex. Er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie verließen den Raum, baten ihn, bei weiteren Problemen sofort den Alarm zu drücken. Oz nickte schweigend, wartete, bis sie gegangen waren, und trat dann langsam wieder an das Bett. Blaue Augen blickten unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an die Decke. Zögernd ließ er sich neben Lindsey auf das Bett sinken, strich sanft über seinen Arm.  
  
„Na? Das war ja wohl kein schönes Erwachen“, murmelte er bedauernd.  
  


~*~

  
_Was für ein grausamer Ort. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wollte zurück an den anderen Ort, wo er zuvor gewesen war, wo es kaum Schmerzen gegeben hatte, wo alles friedlich und dunkel gewesen war. Doch es schien, als konnte er nie mehr dorthin zurückkehren. Das war nicht schön. Überhaupt nicht. Er wollte nicht hier sein. In einem Körper, der nicht wirklich gehorchte. Das war nicht richtig. Nichts war richtig.  
  
Wo er bis vor kurzem gewesen war, hatte er keinen Körper gehabt. Er war frei gewesen, ungezwungen. Er wollte zurück. Dieser Ort war böse und die Leute hier waren böse und er wollte nicht hier sein. Nein, wirklich nicht.  
  
Eine Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Schöne Stimme. Beruhigend. Eine bekannte Stimme. Er hatte sie zuvor schon vernommen, nur aus der Ferne, gedämpft und doch unverkennbar die gleiche Stimme. Dort, an dem anderen Ort. Erneut erklang die Stimme. Drängend. Bittend. Als hätte sie ihn etwas gefragt. Hatte sie etwas gefragt? Erwartete die Stimme eine Antwort? Sie hatte bisher nie eine Antwort erwartet. Nicht auf diese Weise. Warum jetzt? Das machte keinen Sinn.  
  
Er driftete ab, wollte zurück. Aber die Stimme ließ ihn nicht gehen. Er hätte weinen wollen, doch der Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er wollte diesen blöden, eigenwilligen Körper nicht. Er wollte wieder frei sein. Warum ließ man ihn nicht in Ruhe? Warum ließ man ihn nicht gehen? Einfach zurück.  
  
Wieder bohrte sich diese Stimme in seinen Geist, stechend, zwingend. Na schön. Dann würde er eben hinhören. Vielleicht gab sie dann Ruhe. Vielleicht durfte er dann wieder gehen. Er konzentrierte sich. Selbst das war anstrengend. Zuvor hatte er sich nicht konzentrieren müssen, es war schön gewesen, ruhig. Aber nein. Er wollte doch zuhören. Hören, was die Stimme wollte.  
  
„Lindsey.“ Hm. Lindsey. Lindsey? Lindsey … So vertraut und doch so fremd. Lindsey. Da war etwas, irgendwo in seinem Bewusstsein. Doch es wollte nicht so recht an die Oberfläche. Warum nur war der Name so vertraut. Wer war dieser Lindsey? Wer. Wer? Erst langsam wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Welt nicht länger nur aus Stimmen und Dunkelheit bestand. Er hatte es zuvor nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollen, es verdrängt … da war mehr als Stimmen. Da waren Körper, Licht, Formen. Es war so verwirrend. Alles so verwirrend. Er wollte es nicht. Es war zu anstrengend. Er wollte zurück. Einfach zurück. Warum nur ließ die Stimme ihn nicht los? Warum war sie so grausam zu ihm? Was hatte er der Person, zu der die Stimme gehörte, angetan, dass sie ihn so quäl_en musste?  
  


~*~

  
Oz versuchte weiterhin Lindseys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er Tränen in den Augen des anderen Mannes glitzern sah. Behutsam wischte er die erste Träne mit dem Daumen weg, doch Lindsey reagierte nicht. Er verdrehte die Augen, dann schlossen sich seine Lider langsam. Panisch horchte Oz auf das stetige Piepen des Überwachungsmonitors. Doch Lindsey starb nicht. Er schlief ein.


	2. Kapitel 1

Die nächsten zwei Tage waren für Oz die pure Hölle. Wahrscheinlich war es für Lindsey nicht anders, vermutete der junge Mann. Doch Gewissheit hatte er nicht. Lindsey blieb lethargisch, starrte vor sich hin, wenn er tatsächlich einmal wach war, schlief viel, schien ihn nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen. Das schmerzte. Es schmerzte mehr als Oz je gedacht hätte.  
  
Nur langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er schrecklich naiv gewesen war. Er hatte erwartet, zumindest erhofft, dass Lindsey nach ein paar Tagen aufwachen würde, sich freuen würde, ihn zu sehen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie sich kurz aussprechen würden - immerhin hatte er Lindsey einfach sitzen lassen, nach allem, was der für ihn getan hatte - und ein neues Leben anfangen konnten, sich neu kennen lernen. Oz hatte sich gewiss keine Hoffnungen gemacht, dass er und Lindsey sich in die Arme fallen und einander ewige Liebe schwören würden. Eigentlich war er sich nicht einmal wirklich sicher, was er dem anderen Mann gegenüber empfand. Die Umstände damals waren nicht allzu gut gewesen. Vielleicht waren es nur das schlechte Gewissen und Dankbarkeit gewesen, die ihn öfter an Lindsey hatten denken lassen. Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Trotz seiner Lethargie und augenscheinlichen geistigen Abwesenheit gewann Lindsey zusehends an Stärke. Am zweiten Tag schaffte er es immerhin, sich fast allein im Bett aufzusetzen, als das Mittagessen gebracht wurde. Er hatte auch versucht, selbst zu essen, doch das hätte fast in einer riesigen Sauerei geendet, und obwohl es Lindsey ganz offensichtlich absolut nicht behagte, hatte ihm Oz dann doch geholfen. Nun ja. Eigentlich hatte er ihn gefüttert.  
  
Lindsey schlug erneut die Augen auf und seine blauen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in Oz hinein. Er spürte es, nahm sich jedoch Zeit, den Kopf zu heben. Lindsey reagierte etwas verschreckt auf rasche Bewegungen. Immerhin das hatte er bereits herausgefunden. Er erwiderte den Blick und erneut spürte er regelrechte Krämpfe in der Magengegend. Lindsey wirkte sehr verwirrt.  
  
Bisher hatte Oz immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass Lindsey ihn gar nicht wahrnahm oder ihn ignorierte. Noch nie seit seinem Erwachen hatte ihn der andere Mann wirklich angesehen. Noch nie bewusst ihn angesehen. Fast hatte er den Eindruck, dass Lindsey ihn erst jetzt wirklich bemerkte und er schien alles andere als erfreut.  
  
~*~  
 _  
Er hatte es versucht. Wirklich. Er hatte den Fremden ignoriert und gehofft, dass er endlich verschwinden würde, doch der Andere schien einfach nicht gehen zu wollen. Nur aus dem Grund hatte er es getan. Ihn angesehen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. In ihm. Außen herum. Egal. Ein nichtssagendes Gesicht in einem nichtssagenden Zimmer und ein nichtssagender Name, der ihm häufig an den Kopf geworfen wurde. Nichts passte, alles fühlte sich schrecklich falsch an und da war nichts als gähnende Leere in seinem Kopf, wo er wusste, dass etwas anderes dort sein sollte. Er wusste nur nicht was. Es war zum Verzweifeln.  
  
„Du erkennst mich nicht, huh? Kannst dich nicht an mich erinnern?“  
  
Erinnern? Richtig. Erinnerungen. Das war die gähnende Leere, das was fehlte. Da sollten Erinnerungen sein, an irgendetwas. Egal. Sie waren nicht da. Langsam, ganz langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, hatte beinahe Angst, dass ihn der andere Mann anbrüllen würde. Das war sicherlich nicht richtig, dass er keine Erinnerungen hatte. Bestimmt würden alle auf ihn wütend werden … vielleicht hätte er vortäuschen sollen, dass er diese Erinnerungen hatte, aber wie konnte er vortäuschen, wovon er gar nicht wusste, was es war?  
  
Die Welt fing an, sich langsam zu drehen, wurde schneller und schneller. Es war alles so verwirrend.  
  
„Der Arzt hat gemeint, dass das passieren könnte. Amnesie. Dein Gehirn war eine ganze Weile nicht richtig mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Weißt du, wer du bist?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Eine der wenigen Dinge, die sein Körper so vollführte, wie er es wollte. Etwas beschämt senkte er den Blick, betrachtete seine Hände. Die Hände eines Kindes. Tollpatschig und unkoordiniert und obwohl er aus einem seltsamen Grund wusste, dass es nicht so sein sollte, konnte er es nicht ändern. Der Körper gehorchte ihm einfach nicht. Als würde er ihm nicht gehören. Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass der Typ näher gekommen war, sich jetzt direkt zu ihm ans Bett setzte. Eine Hand kam bedrohlich nah an ihn heran, an seine tollpatschigen Hände, die ihm einfach nicht gehörten, hielt dann doch inne, zog sich zurück.  
  
„Dein Name ist Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald. Kommt dir das bekannt vor?“ Ein schweres Stück Konzentration, aber tatsächlich schaffte er es, die Schultern zu zucken. „Ich bin Oz. Wir kennen uns. Das kommt bestimmt wieder, irgendwann. Du musst nur … du musst Geduld haben.“  
  
Geduld? Er hatte es nicht eilig. Oder doch? Letzten Endes antwortete er mit einem schlichten Nicken. Irgendwo in seinem Gehirn meldete ein Instinkt an, dass er reden konnte, reden sollte. Doch zwischen dem Wissen und dem tatsächlichen Ausführen schien eine Mauer zu stehen, die er nicht durchdringen konnte. Es ging einfach nicht. Seine Augen brannten und er musste sie schließen. Matt ließ er den Kopf nach hinten sinken, aber die Rückenlehne war nach oben gestellt. Unbequem. Er wollte liegen. Liegen und schlafen. Schlafen war schön. Es war so ähnlich wie der Ort, an dem er zuvor gewesen war. Ruhig, friedlich. Keine Sorgen, keine Ängste, keine Verwirrung.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Erneut riss ihn die sanfte Stimme aus seinen Überlegungen und er schüttelte einem Impuls folgend den Kopf. Der Stuhl ruckte. „Soll ich eine Schwester rufen? Was ist denn los?“ Kopf schütteln. Kopf schütteln! Keine Schwester. Bloß nicht. Einfach nur schlafen. Nur liegen. War das zu viel verlangt? So unbequem. Schrecklich. Nervig. Einfach liegen. Warum verstand dieser Oz nicht, dass er einfach nur schlafen wollte?_  
  
~*~  
  
Oz beobachtete Lindsey angespannt. Der andere Mann hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seit er aufgewacht war und langsam wurde es wirklich anstrengend. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte er liebevoll nach, doch Lindsey sah ihn nur wortlos an. Da lagen tiefe Trauer und auch Angst in seinem Blick. Unverständnis und erneut hatte Oz das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand das Herz aus der Brust riss. „Lindsey. Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Ich will dir doch wirklich helfen“, murmelte er möglichst ruhig.  
  
Abermals schloss Lindsey die Augen für einen Moment, ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, sah ihn flehend an.  
  
„Hey, willst du schlafen? Bist du müde?“ Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Lindsey rasch. Aufatmend stellte Oz das Bett vorsichtig wieder in eine liegende Position und beobachtete, wie sich Lindsey mit einiger Mühe auf die Seite drehte und die Augen schloss. Er rollte sich regelrecht ein und wirkte gleich noch verlorener in dem sterilen Krankenhausbett. „Lindsey, ich geh mal kurz raus. Aber ich komme gleich wieder. Versprochen.“ Liebevoll strich er dem anderen Mann über die Schulter, doch Lindsey zuckte unter seiner Berührung weg. Schweren Herzens verließ Oz das Zimmer, aber er brauchte dringend etwas frische Luft.  
  
Außerdem wollte er nach dem Arzt suchen und ihn mal mit ein paar Fragen löchern. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung mit Amnesie und allem, doch dass Lindsey noch immer kein Wort gesprochen hatte, beunruhigte ihn sehr. Des Weiteren wollte er wissen, ob sich Lindsey wieder erholen würde. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass er reichlich ungeschickt gewesen war, beim Mittagessen. Fast wie ein Kind oder als würden ihm seine Hände nicht gehorchen. Das war ziemlich übel. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Tag, da Lindsey mit seiner Gitarre auf dem Sofa seines Wohnzimmers gesessen hatte. Er war Musiker! Er brauchte seine Hände doch!  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sache hatte sich arg in die Länge gezogen. Den Arzt zu finden war schon schwierig gewesen, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er ihm ein paar Informationen gab, war auch ein wahres Kunststück gewesen und das, was der Arzt gesagt hatte, hatte sich als wenig hilfreich herausgestellt. Im Großen und Ganzen wusste er nämlich kaum Antworten auf Oz' nervöse und besorgte Fragen.  
  
Als Oz später wieder in Lindseys Zimmer trat, erschrak er schrecklich, denn Lindsey lag noch immer so im Bett, wie er ihn verlassen hatte, starrte völlig leer vor sich hin und das gleichmäßige Piepsen des Monitors war verstummt.  
  
Sein erster Impuls war, nach draußen zu stürmen und um Hilfe zu rufen, dann wurde ihm klar, dass der Monitor einen Alarm erklingen lassen würde, wenn Lindseys Herzschlag wirklich versagt hätte, und nicht einfach still wäre. Beim Nähertreten bemerkte er, dass man die Überwachungsgeräte abgestellt hatte. Allem Anschein nach war Lindsey endgültig außer Gefahr. Zumindest körperlich.  
  
„Hey“, meinte Oz sanft lächelnd. Lindsey blickte kurz in seine Richtung, starrte dann aber durch ihn hindurch. Oz schüttelte seufzen den Kopf. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich hilflos und Lindseys Lethargie war geradezu ansteckend. Allerdings musste er ohnehin wieder weg. Es stand eine Bandprobe an, und auch wenn er ursprünglich gedacht hatte, dass er hier bei Lindsey bleiben würde, fühlte er das dringende Bedürfnis, bei seinen Kumpels sein zu können, ihnen bei ihren völlig unwichtigen Debatten zu lauschen und sich von der Musik für ein paar Stunden in eine heile Welt tragen zu lassen.  
  
„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich ein paar Stunden allein lasse?“, erkundigte sich Oz vorsichtig bei Lindsey. Die Emotionslosigkeit und mangelnde Reaktion des anderen Mannes verursachte gespaltene Gefühle. Einerseits war er froh, dass es Lindsey nichts auszumachen schien, andererseits verletzte es ihn fast schon, dass der andere Mann sich so gar nichts daraus zu machen schien, ob er hier bei ihm war oder nicht.  
  
„Na schön, dann … bis später. Ruh dich aus“, murmelte Oz verdrießlich und suchte nach einem weiteren Blick in Lindseys regloses Gesicht das Weite. Irgendwie war ihm zum Heulen zu Mute.  
  
~*~  
  
 _Lindsey seufzte. Oz war komisch gewesen. Anders als sonst und er konnte nicht nachvollziehen warum. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Aber was hätte er denn tun sollen? Er fand es schwierig, sich auf Oz zu konzentrieren. So viele Gedanken tobten durch sein Gehirn, lähmten ihn regelrecht. Außerdem versuchte er schon seit einer Weile krampfhaft, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Wieder und wieder ließ er sich die Namen durch den Kopf gehen, doch die Leere blieb. Dumpf, allumfassend, störend, drängend, nervend.  
  
Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf den Rücken, starrte die weiße Decke an. Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald. Oz' Worte drängten zurück in sein Bewusstsein. „Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, kann ich dir nicht helfen.“  
  
Sagen. Sprechen. Er wusste genau, wie es funktionieren sollte, doch er konnte diese grässliche Mauer, die Barriere in seinem Gehirn nicht überwinden. Es war, als wären seine Gedanken eingeschlossen, als würden sie den Weg nach draußen einfach nicht finden. Lindsey konzentrierte sich. Etwas Einfaches, etwas Kurzes. Hallo. Ja, hallo war kurz und leicht. Er würde jetzt einfach hallo sagen. Genau. Er formte den Gedanken, bis er fast das Gefühl hatte, ihn greifen zu können, bis das eine Wort allgegenwärtig und übermächtig war. Den Mund öffnen, das Wort artikulieren. Unmöglich. Natürlich konnte er den Mund aufmachen. Er hatte ja auch gegessen. Aber seine Stimme gehorchte nicht. Das Wort blieb ein Gedanke, wollte ihn nicht verlassen.  
  
Es war beunruhigend, beängstigend und zutiefst deprimierend. Er war wohl einfach zu dumm dazu. Unfähig. Auch unfähig, für sich selbst zu sorgen. Er brauchte Hilfe beim Waschen und Essen, war auf andere angewiesen. Auf Menschen, die er nicht kannte, denen er nicht vertrauen konnte, die seltsam waren. Er verstand manchmal nicht, warum sich die anderen so verhielten, wie sie es taten, konnte ihren Aussagen nicht wirklich folgen.  
  
Behutsam setzte sich Lindsey auf. Er war alleine im Raum und die Sonne ging unter. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Er blickte sich um und überlegte, ob er etwas probieren sollte: Das Licht über seinem Bett anschalten. Wäre er dazu in der Lage? Er holte tief Luft, hob die Hand, beobachtete sie argwöhnisch, hielt dann irritiert inne und zog sie wieder zurück. Ein dünner Striemen zog sich rund um sein Handgelenk. Irritiert betrachtete er die Narbe, schüttelte dann den Kopf und nahm sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben wieder auf. Licht. Bei Licht konnte er die Hand auch genauer betrachten.  
  
Er änderte etwas die Haltung auf dem Bett und lehnte sich zur Seite, um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Es kostete ihn drei Versuche, bis er seine Hand endlich dazu brachte, den kleinen Knopf zu drücken aber er schaffte es. Zufrieden und erfreut über den kleinen Erfolg ließ sich Lindsey für einen Moment wieder in die Kissen sinken. Zu viel Anstrengung auf einmal. Die kleine Tätigkeit hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet.  
  
Er setzte sich erneut auf und sah sich nachdenklich um. Eigentlich wäre Lindsey gerne vom Bett aufgestanden, doch seine Beine schienen gleich noch weniger zu ihm zu gehören als seine Hände. Er schlug die Decke zurück und betrachtete diesen fremdartigen Körper. Wieder überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas einfach gar nicht stimmte. Ihm war elend zu Mute und erneut wünschte er sich zurück in die Dunkelheit, die Ferne. Alles war dort so einfach gewesen!  
  
Seufzend legte er sich wieder hin und zog die Decke über sich, rollte sich klein zusammen. Das Licht wieder auszuschalten, war zu viel verlangt, also ließ er die kleine Lampe einfach brennen. Die ganze Welt war schrecklich kalt und abweisend. Er fühlte sich einsam und verloren, und obwohl er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte, dass Oz mal lange genug von seiner Seite weichen würde, damit er sich in Ruhe mit seinem Körper auseinandersetzen konnte, wünschte er jetzt, dass der Fremde doch wieder hier wäre. Auch wenn er mit seinem Namen oder seinem Gesicht nichts anfangen konnte, spürte Lindsey eine seltsame Vertrautheit, wenn er in der Nähe war. Oz strahlte wohltuende Ruhe aus.  
  
Müdigkeit überkam ihn, riss ihn fort in eine Welt, die jener nicht unähnlich war, in welche er sich so sehnlich zurückwünschte._


	3. Kapitel 2

_Als Lindsey am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, brannte die Lampe nicht mehr, doch er war noch immer alleine. Ein seltsamer Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper. Schmerz, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Er fühlte sich schrecklich allein gelassen. Seine Augen brannten und er schloss sie rasch wieder, bevor die Tränen tatsächlich kommen würden.  
  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Lindsey überlegte rasch, ob er sich schlafen stellen sollte oder nicht. Vielleicht war es ja Oz. Bisher war der Mann immer hier gewesen, wenn er erwacht war und er war hier gewesen, wenn ihn der erholsame, kräftigende Schlaf wieder in seine Arme gerissen hatte. Vielleicht war er ja nur …  
  
„Aufwachen, Mr. McDonald. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag! Sie wollen doch nicht wieder den ganzen Tag verschlafen, oder?“, drang eine unangenehm hohe Stimme an sein Ohr. Lindsey öffnete die Augen, blickte der übereifrigen Schwester entgegen, die soeben einen Wagen mit Bettwäsche und anderem in den Raum schob und dann die Tür wieder schloss, nachdem auch die zweite Schwester, die weit jünger war, eingetreten war. Jetzt ging also die Prozedur wieder los. Nein, er war alles andere als erfreut!_  
  
~*~  
  
Oz schlürfte an der Tasse Kaffee, die er sich soeben geholt hatte. Er öffnete die Tür zu Lindseys Zimmer und hielt inne. Die Krankenschwestern waren in seiner Abwesenheit eingetreten und hatten ganz offensichtlich vor, Lindsey zu waschen. Dass es diesem so gar nicht Recht war, konnte Oz deutlich an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen und sich auch sehr gut vorstellen. Es war eine andere Sache, als Lindsey noch im Koma gelegen hatte. Doch jetzt? Er war wach, bei Bewusstsein. Es musste ihm doch schrecklich peinlich sein …  
  
„Bitte warten Sie draußen“, meinte die ältere Schwester fachmännisch.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er …“  
  
„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Warten Sie bitte draußen, bis wir hier fertig sind.“ Schweren Herzens trat Oz zurück auf den Gang und schloss die Tür. Armer Lindsey, dachte er missmutig und nahm auf einem Stuhl im Gang Platz, um zu warten.  
  
~*~  
  
 _„So, dann fangen wir hier mal an, nicht wahr?“ Die Krankenschwester lächelte ihn freundlich an. Lindsey schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Aber sie wollen doch nicht stinken, oder?“ Sie lachte munter und trat an das Bett. Am liebsten wäre Lindsey aus dem Bett gesprungen. „Jetzt setzten sie sich mal hin“, forderte sie ihn auf. „Hier an den Bettrand.“ Sie klopft auf die Matratze.  
  
Nur widerwillig folgte Lindsey der Anweisung. Wenn er wenigstens einen ordentlichen Schlafanzug gehabt hätte, anstatt dieses nervigen Stückchen Stoff, das ohnehin kaum etwas verhüllte. Ärgerlicherweise trat die andere Krankenschwester auch noch hinter ihn und fing von dort aus an, die Kissen und die Decke frisch zu beziehen.  
  
Die ältere drückte sein Kinn etwas nach oben und betrachtete sein Gesicht prüfend. „Ich heiße übrigens Mary. Sollen wir sie rasieren?“ Lindsey fuhr sich nachdenklich über das Kinn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er wollte hier lieber möglichst schnell fertig werden. Je eher die beiden Frauen draußen waren, desto besser.  
  
„Gut, dann nicht.“ Sie machte sich an dem Krankenhaus-Nachthemd zu schaffen, doch Lindsey drückte ihre Hand von sich. „Mr. McDonald, was soll das denn?“ Er erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt. Erneut griff sie nach der Schleife in seinem Nacken, wieder wich Lindsey ihr aus und drückte sie von sich. „Mr. McDonald! Ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für diese Macken. Wir haben auf dieser Station noch 20 andere Patienten zu versorgen.“ Wortlos wies Lindsey in Richtung Tür. Sollte sie doch gehen und sich um die anderen kümmern. Er hatte diesen Mist über eine Woche mitgemacht. Ein weiteres Mal würde er sich nicht von irgendwelchen Fremden ausziehen und waschen lassen. Es behagte ihm nicht, war zutiefst unangenehm und er traute diesen Menschen nicht.  
  
Sie lächelte nicht mehr. Mary. Sie seufzte. „Ich verstehe sie ja, aber glauben Sie mir: Das ist nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte, Okay? Ich bin Krankenschwester. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Soll ich den Pfleger rufen? Wäre ihnen männliche Hilfe beim Waschen lieber?“ Lindsey überlegte kurz. Peinlich war beides. Aber ihm schien ein Mann weniger peinlich als eine Frau. Andererseits wollte er sich aber auch wirklich nicht von einem wildfremden Kerl begaffen lassen. Etwas unschlüssig zuckte er deshalb die Schultern.  
  
„Na schön. Anne, wir lassen die Sachen hier stehen und holen Marc. Soll er sich mit dem Patienten herumärgern.“ Damit verließen die Frauen das Zimmer und Lindsey atmete vorübergehend auf. Allerdings war er sich noch nicht sicher, ob es so viel besser sein würde, wenn dieser Marc hereinkam.  
  
Nur einen Augenblick später ging die Tür wieder auf und Lindsey zuckte leicht zusammen, doch es war nicht Marc, der hereinkam. Es war Oz, der ihn grinsend ansah. „Gerade mal eine Woche wach und schon machst du Ärger.“ Er trat zu Lindsey und stellte seinen Kaffee auf dem Nachttisch ab. Mit großen Augen blickte ihm Lindsey entgegen, senkte dann beschämt den Blick. Er hatte doch keinen Ärger machen wollen! Es war nur … nein, er hatte wirklich keinen Ärger machen wollen ... „Die waren ganz schön aufgebracht. Was hast du angestellt?“ Oz schmunzelte und strich Lindsey sanft durch die Haare.  
  
Tränen brannten in Lindseys Augen, bei Oz offenem Tadel und seinen Anschuldigungen. Es war wirklich nicht seine Absicht gewesen er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Nicht richtig. Aber er wusste auch nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
Ein seltsames Gefühl von Vertrautheit überkam Lindsey und ein wohliger Schauer kroch über seinen Rücken hinab, als Oz ihm liebevoll durch das viel zu lange Haar strich. Irritiert hob er den Blick erneut, sah in die Augen des ihm fremden und doch so vertraut wirkenden Mannes. Wieder wurde er sich der nagenden Leere bewusst, die große Teile seines Gehirns einnahm und es ärgerte ihn fürchterlich. „Hey, was ist los?“ Lindsey seufzte schwer. Er fühlte sich klebrig, es war unangenehm. Eine Erfahrung, die er in den letzten Tagen gesammelt hatte, besagte, dass er sich nach dem Waschen bestimmt besser fühlen würde, doch was musste er tun? Wie vorgehen? Wäre er überhaupt dazu in der Lage? Für ihn war die Situation eine Zwickmühle. Fast schon wehmütig blickte er auf die Wasserschüssel, die Mary bereits neben seinem Bett auf den Boden gestellt hatte.  
  
„Hey, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass das alles ziemlich seltsam für dich ist und anstrengend und so … aber … soll ich dir helfen?“ Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, betrachtete Oz erneut nachdenklich. Warum nur störte ihn der Gedanke von Oz berührt zu werden nicht halb so sehr? Woher kam diese seltsame Vertrautheit, die zu allem Überfluss immer stärker zu werden schien? Langsam zuckte er die Schultern, unfähig sich zu einer klaren Bestätigung durchzuringen, wandte den Kopf zur Seite. Trotz allem wollte und konnte er Oz jetzt nicht ins Gesicht blicken.  
  
„Waschen musst du dich. Ich fasse das jetzt einfach mal als ja auf.“ Oz half ihm dabei, das dämliche Krankenhaus-Nachthemd auszuziehen und deckte es ihm über den Schoß, damit er wenigstens nicht vollkommen nackt auf dem Bett saß, falls jemand hereinkommen sollte. Nur einen Moment später war er auch heilfroh darüber, denn die Tür ging auf und eine echte Bulldogge trat ein und betrachtete die beiden argwöhnisch.  
  
„So, du machst hier also meinen Mädels Probleme?“, erkundigte er sich geradeheraus. Lindsey schluckte und zog den Kopf etwas ein. Der Kerl war wirklich furchteinflößend, zumal Lindsey in seiner derzeitigen Lage nicht einmal fähig gewesen wäre, sich zu verteidigen. Gut, vermutlich wäre er das eh nie gewesen. Der Kerl war groß und muskulös und er hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzten. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Lindsey dann, wie sich Oz dem Mann in den Weg stellte.  
  
„Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn. Bitte. Ist doch verständlich, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt, bei dem Gedanken, von irgendwelchen fremden Leuten gewaschen zu werden.“  
  
„So, so!“, murrte der Mann. „Schön. Wenn Sie meinen, sie wissen besser mit ihm umzugehen. Viel Spaß dabei.“  
  
„Weiß ich mit Sicherheit“, bestätigte Oz. Lindsey war erleichtert, als sich der bullige Kerl mit einem Schnauben abwandte und den Raum verließ, wobei er die Tür ziemlich geräuschvoll ins Schloss zog. Er nahm sich vor, Oz' Worte zu bestätigen und ihm möglichst keine Probleme zu machen. Das würde er schon irgendwie hinbekommen …_  
  
~*~  
  
Oz schnaubte ebenfalls. Er hasste Krankenhäuser und oft genug hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Leute, die hier arbeiteten, längst vergessen hatten, dass sie es mit Menschen zu tun hatten. Sicher, in dem Beruf über längere Zeit zu bestehen ging vermutlich nur, wenn man das vergaß, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie Lindsey so behandelten. Lächelnd wandte er sich wieder um. „Fangen wir dann mal an?“ Der junge Mann nickte bestätigend.  
  
Oz hatte das Wasser in der Schüssel noch einmal gewechselt, weil es recht kalt war. Dann drückte er den Lappen aus und sah Lindsey nachdenklich an. „Willst du dir selbst das Gesicht waschen?“, erkundigte er sich freundlich und hielt dem anderen Mann den Lappen hin. Etwas verwundert starrte Lindsey zwischen seinen Augen und seiner Hand hin und her und hob schließlich die Hand, um den Lappen zu nehmen. Seine Bewegungen waren etwas unbeholfen und langsam, aber Oz störte das nicht im Geringsten. Er wollte Lindsey nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandeln, auch wenn es fast schon verlockend war, genau das zu tun.  
  
Er half Lindsey nur wenig, ließ ihn das meiste selbst erledigen. Lediglich den Rücken wusch er dem anderen Mann, weil er davon ausging, dass es für ihn wirklich zu anstrengend werden würde. Oz versuchte, ihn nicht zu offensichtlich zu beobachten und dennoch genug darauf zu achten, um festzustellen, ob Lindsey im Laufe der Zeit an Sicherheit gewann. Tatsächlich waren seine Bewegungen gegen Ende der Katzenwäsche etwas koordinierter. Vermutlich musste er nur üben. Der Arzt hatte etwas in der Richtung gesagt.  
  
„Soweit so gut. Was hältst du jetzt von einem richtigen Schlafanzug?“ Oz grinste und stupste Lindsey sanft gegen die Schulter. Ein fragender Blick war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Grinsend ging er am Bett vorbei zu dem Tisch und den beiden Stühlen, schnappte sich die Plastiktüte, die er dort schon gestern Abend bei seiner Rückkehr abgelegt hatte, und nahm auch einen Stuhl mit, als er wieder zum Bett zurückkam. „Kannst du stehen?“, erkundigte er sich. Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Na schön. Dann werden wir das ausprobieren müssen.“ Oz hoffte, dass er genug Kraft aufbringen würde, um Lindsey sicheren Halt zu bieten und ihn festzuhalten, sollte der zu Boden gehen.  
  
Lindsey war größer als er und früher war er auch um einiges muskulöser gewesen. Das Koma hatte jedoch schwer an ihm gezehrt. Eigentlich gefiel Oz nicht wirklich, wie sein damaliger Retter nun aussah. Seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen und er hatte einiges an Gewicht und vor allem auch an Muskelmasse verloren.  
  
Mit etwas Hilfe gelang es Lindsey, in das Oberteil des Schlafanzugs zu schlüpfen. Auch bei der Hose war ihm Oz behilflich. „Okay. Jetzt ganz langsam. Nichts überstürzen, Okay?“ Oz stellte sich ganz dicht an Lindsey und das Bett. „Versuch aufzustehen. Mal sehen, was deine Beine dazu sagen. Stütz dich auf mich.“ Lindsey nickte schwach und rutschte vorsichtig an den Bettrand. „Falls es möglich ist, möchte ich, dass du dich in den Stuhl setzt, Okay? Dann kann ich dein Bett noch frisch beziehen.“ Erneut antwortete der Andere mit einem Nicken. „Warte. Ich lass das Bett runter, dann ist es einfacher.“ Oz betätigte den Hebel und das Bett senkte sich langsam, bis Lindseys Beine den Boden erreichen konnten.  
  
~*~  
  
 _Lindsey schluckte schwer. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Beine ihn wirklich tragen würden. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er gleich zusammenbrechen würde und er war auch schon ziemlich müde. Aber Oz legte sich seinen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn geradezu unerbittlich vom Bett herunter. Im ersten Moment hatte Lindsey wirklich das Gefühl, zu Boden zu gehen und Oz keuchte unter der Anstrengung, ihn oben zu halten.  
  
„Versuch dich hinzustellen, Lindsey.“ Hinstellen! Seine Beine wollten nicht, ignorierten den Befehl seines Gehirns. Es dauerte für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange, bis er es wirklich schaffte, einen Teil seines Körpergewichts abzufangen. „Na geht doch schon ganz gut. Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Oz daraufhin lächelnd. Lindsey nickte knapp. Er musste sich schwer konzentrieren und war heilfroh, dass Oz ihm die Hose hochzog und er nicht auch noch anfangen musste, seine Balance zu finden und sich selbst zu bücken.  
  
„Na sieh einer an. Passt wunderbar. Okay, Lindsey. Versuch mal einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, dann kannst du dich vorerst in den Stuhl setzen. Kriegst du das hin?“ Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, seinen Fuß zu überreden, sich nach vorne zu schieben. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm. Wackelig, völlig unsicher und weiterhin auf Oz gestützt, doch er machte zwei kleine Schritte. Oz zog ihm den Stuhl näher und ließ ihn darauf nieder.  
  
Lindsey döste vor sich hin, während Oz das restliche Bettzeug wechselte und ihm die Kissen aufschüttelte. Er war zu müde. Der Tag war bisher schon zu anstrengend gewesen. Oz riss ihn sanft aus seinem Halbschlaf. Der junge Mann war vor ihm in die Knie gegangen und drückte leicht seinen Oberschenkel, wobei er ihn behutsam ansprach.  
  
„Ich bin fertig Lindsey. Du kannst wieder ins Bett.“ Lindsey blinzelte und blickte wehmütig zum Bett hinüber. Es schien ihm unglaublich weit entfernt. „Alles Okay? Tut mir leid. Hab dich wohl bisschen überanstrengt, huh?“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Ja, er war höllisch müde, aber auch sehr froh. Er fühlte sich endlich wieder mehr wie ein Mensch, jetzt da er endlich einen richtigen Schlafanzug anhatte anstatt des grässlichen Stofffetzens, den man ihm verpasst hatte. „Komm. Ich hab das Bett ganz nach unten gelassen, dann tust du dich leichter.“ Oz zog ihn wieder auf die Füße, wobei Lindsey mithalf, so weit es ihm möglich war. Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm, zum Bett zu gehen und endlich sank er wieder auf die Matratze. Dunkelheit umgab ihn, es war zu anstrengend, die Augen offen zu halten.  
  
„Schlaf, Lindsey. Ruh dich aus.“  
  
Oz' Worte waren das Letzte, was er vernahm, ehe er tatsächlich wieder einschlief._


	4. Kapitel 3

_Die Tage zogen langsam vorbei und nach und nach übernahm Oz immer mehr Aufgaben, die zuvor von den Schwestern erledigt worden waren. Lindsey war ihm dankbar dafür. Oz war viel geduldiger mit ihm und ließ ihm Zeit, um sich wieder zurechtzufinden, neu zu lernen, wenn nötig.  
  
Nach drei Tagen schaffte er es immerhin, sein Essen selbstständig zu sich zu nehmen. Wenn Oz ihm alles klein schnitt, wohl gemerkt, was an sich ja schon peinlich genug war, weil er sich vorkam wie ein kleines Kind. Aber Messer und Gabel zu halten und dann auch noch beide Hände zu koordinieren stellte sich derzeit wirklich als noch nicht zu meisternde Aufgabe heraus. Auch Suppe bereitete ihm noch einige Probleme, weil seine Hand öfter anfing zu zittern. Aber immerhin war es ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.  
  
Er wurde langsam auch etwas munterer und gewann an Kraft zurück, worüber Lindsey selbst sehr froh war. Das Einzige, was unverändert blieb, war sein Schweigen. Das lag wohl aber hauptsächlich daran, dass er gar nicht versuchte, etwas zu sagen. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, feststellen zu müssen, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Deshalb versuchte er es gar nicht erst. Außerdem hatte Lindsey keine Lust, einen Sprechversuch zu starten, solange jemand in der Nähe war.  
  
Auch sein Erinnerungsvermögen wollte sich so gar nicht zurückmelden. Nach wie vor herrschte gähnende Leere, wo seine Erinnerungen sein sollten. Mittlerweile hatte er akzeptiert, dass er eben Lindsey McDonald hieß und dass er und Oz befreundet waren. Vorerst genügte ihm das. Sowohl Oz als auch der Arzt hatten ihm mehrfach erklärt, dass es nichts helfen würde, wenn er sein Gehirn dazu zwingen wollte, sich an etwas zu erinnern, also versuchte er es nicht länger. Vielleicht würden die Erinnerungen ganz von selbst kommen. Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er zuvor für ein Leben geführt hatte, wer er eigentlich war. Vielleicht war er ein richtig mieser Kerl. Vielleicht hatte er Dinge getan, die er lieber nicht wissen wollte. Vielleicht war sein Leben eigentlich total beschissen gewesen und er war besser dran, wenn er sich an nichts erinnerte.  
  
Lindsey wusste es nicht und nach einer weiteren Woche außerhalb des Komas hatte er auch aufgegeben, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er tat, als würde er die dünne Narbe an seinem Handgelenk nicht sehen, ignorierte die beiden kreisrunden Narben auf seiner Brust. Ganz bestimmt wollte er nicht wissen, was passiert war. Jemand hatte offensichtlich auf ihn geschossen, hatte ihn umbringen wollen. Längst war Lindsey zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass er nicht wissen musste, warum. Er war am Leben. Das war das Einzige, was zählte. Nur musste er irgendwann damit anfangen, nicht nur zu leben, sondern ein richtiges Leben zu haben. Das gestaltete sich schwierig. Immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung, womit er Geld verdienen konnte und dass er Geld brauchte, war ihm klar.  
  
Spätestens als Oz anfing, nicht mehr den ganzen Tag bei ihm zu verbringen, weil er zur Arbeit musste, um Geld zu verdienen. Geld war wichtig. Man brauchte es zum Leben. So war es nun einmal.  
  
Es war bereits nach Mittag. Lindsey hatte Nudeln gehabt und es tatsächlich geschafft, sein Essen vollständig selbst zu essen, ohne sich oder das Bett zu beschmutzen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seine Hände und lächelte leicht. ‚Gehört ihr also doch zu mir', stellte er zufrieden fest. Dann seufzte er. Oz war noch nicht zurück. Er hatte ihm morgens beim Waschen schon gesagt, dass er heute erst spät zurückkommen konnte. Lindsey langweilte sich. Er wollte nicht weiterhin grübeln, wer er war und was passiert war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sonst tun sollte. Außerdem fiel ihm langsam aber sicher die Decke auf den Kopf. Die einzige Abwechslung hier waren die ständigen Untersuchungen, die Krankengymnastik und davon hatte er längst genug. Er wollte weg, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin._  
  
~*~  
  
Oz seufzte, als er das Krankenhaus betrat. Er war nach der Arbeit nur kurz zu Hause gewesen, hatte sich rasch geduscht und war wieder losgezogen, um zu Lindsey zu gehen. Bevor er das Zimmer aufsuchte, erkundigte er sich bei den Schwestern nach dem Verbleib des Stationsarztes und den Ergebnissen der Untersuchungen. Nach einigem Hin und Her bekam er tatsächlich ein paar Informationen.  
  
Die gute Nachricht war, dass Lindseys Gehirn scheinbar keine gravierenden Schäden davon getragen hatte und dass sich Herz und Lunge soweit gut erholt hatten. Natürlich musste sich Lindsey noch weiterhin schonen, durfte keine zu große Anstrengung auf sich nehmen, doch im Großen und Ganzen war er körperlich in Ordnung.  
  
Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass Lindseys Gedächtnisverlust wohl von einem Trauma verursacht worden war und die Ärzte im Moment nicht wirklich wussten, wie sie dieses Trauma - an welches sich Lindsey natürlich nicht erinnern konnte und von dem Oz auch nichts wusste - behandeln sollten.  
  
„Wie lange kann es dauern, bis er sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt?“  
  
„Das kann ihnen niemand sagen, tut mir leid. Es kommt bei manchen Patienten vor, dass ganz plötzlich wieder Licht ins Dunkel kommt. Andere haben nach zwei Jahren gerade mal ein Grundgerüst zurückerlangt und die Entwicklung geht noch weiter. Ich kann ihnen wirklich keine Antwort geben.“ Oz nickte knapp.  
  
„Wie lange muss er noch hier bleiben? Kann ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen?“, erkundigte sich Oz schließlich leise. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob das wirklich die beste Idee war, doch er wollte aus dem Krankenhaus raus. Und vielleicht wollte Lindsey das ja auch.  
  
„Hm. Medizinisch spricht nichts dagegen, dass er demnächst entlassen wird. Körperlich ist er weitgehend wiederhergestellt. Er sollte sich noch schonen und einige Nachuntersuchungen stehen noch an, aber er muss eigentlich nicht mehr unbedingt hier im Krankenhaus bleiben“, meinte der Arzt nachdenklich. Oz lächelte bereits, begierig darauf, Lindsey die Nachricht mitteilen zu können.  
  
„Aber ich muss sie warnen. Psychologisch gesehen ist er noch lange nicht stabil. Ich würde deshalb davon abraten.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Nun ja …“ Der Arzt lächelte mitfühlend. „Es ist so … Lindsey hat keine Erinnerungen. Er muss ohne Vergangenheit leben. Das wirkt sich in vielen Bereichen seiner Persönlichkeit aus. Er ist verunsichert, er kann sich selbst nicht trauen, geschweige denn anderen. Vermutlich kann er sich auch keine Zukunft vorstellen, weil ihm die Möglichkeit fehlt, auf Erfahrungen zurückzugreifen. Deshalb kann es sein, dass er sehr schnell depressiv und antriebslos wird. Außerdem ist das Krankenhaus für ihn jetzt schon etwas vertrauter. Wenn er jetzt da wieder herausgerissen und in eine neue Umgebung geschmissen wird, kann sich das sehr negativ auswirken.“  
  
„Das sollte er selbst entscheiden“, meinte Oz. „Krankenhaus ist ja wohl in keiner Weise hilfreich.“  
  
„Er kann es nicht entscheiden.“ Der Arzt schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Verstehen sie doch. Er ist desorientiert. Nicht nur, was Zeit und Ort angeht, sondern auch, was sich selbst angeht. Er weiß nicht, was er will.“  
  
Oz schenkte dem Arzt einen abschätzigen Blick. Immerhin hatte Lindsey auch sehr problemlos entschieden, dass er sich nicht von irgendwelchen Krankenschwestern waschen lassen wollte. So ganz hatte der Arzt also bestimmt nicht recht. Zumindest hoffte Oz darauf.  
  
„Das heißt also, wenn ich ihn mitnehmen will, werde ich die Erlaubnis von Ihnen nicht bekommen?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.  
  
„Ich würde stark darauf bestehen, dass er hier bleibt, um …“  
  
„Wenn ich ihn mitnehmen will …“, wiederholte Oz seine Worte erneut. „Kann ich ihn dann mitnehmen oder nicht?“  
  
„Wenn sie darauf bestehen.“ Der Arzt zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Danke. Das war alles, was ich wissen wollte.“ Damit wandte sich Oz ab und ging. Er wollte zu Lindsey und er musste dringend nachdenken. Natürlich wollte er Lindsey gerne helfen, doch würde er vielleicht genau das Gegenteil davon erreichen? Auf halber Strecke jedoch wandte er sich um und eilte erneut zurück zu dem Mann, der sich seinen Unterlagen zugewandt hatte.  
  
„Eine Frage hätte ich noch.“  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Er spricht nicht. Woran liegt das?“ Der Arzt seufzte und legte die Akte ab, zog eine andere aus dem Wagen, den er für die Spätvisite bei sich hatte.  
  
„Hm. Vermutlich psychisch. Organisch konnten wir keine Ursache feststellen. Es kann bei Komapatienten natürlich vorkommen, dass das Sprachzentrum regelrecht abschaltet und sie wie Kinder neu lernen müssen, zu sprechen. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass das bei Ihrem Freund der Fall ist. Solche Patienten geben unartikulierte Laute von sich … Haben sie schon irgendetwas von ihm gehört?“ Oz schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Dachte ich mir fast. Dann ist es wirklich eine rein psychische Hemmung. Etwas hindert ihn daran, zu sprechen. Vielleicht eine Angst davor, dass er sich dann dem Leben stellen muss, nicht mehr bemuttert und umsorgt wird, wie es im Moment ja der Fall ist. Die Angst vor der Unsicherheit und vor dem Versagen. Vermutlich glaubt er auch, dass er nicht sprechen kann.“ Nachdenklich kratzte sich Oz am Kopf.  
  
„Viele mögliche Ursachen, keine Behandlung, nehme ich an?“  
  
„Tut mir leid. Im Moment wüsste ich nicht, was man machen könnte.“  
  
„Okay. Trotzdem danke.“ Oz wandte sich ab und ging wieder den Gang entlang, um endlich zu Lindseys Zimmer zu gelangen.  Er hatte es plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich eilig. Zu viele Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, zu viele Überlegungen und Zweifel. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Lindsey helfen sollte, wusste nicht, was das Beste für den anderen Mann war. Wie konnte er ihm auch helfen, wenn er doch von Lindsey auch nicht wirklich viel wusste? Natürlich wusste er ein paar Sachen über ihn, aber nicht annähernd genug, um dem Manne eine Hilfestellung bei der Suche nach seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit bieten zu können.  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Oz neben der Tür zu Lindseys Zimmer an die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Und das war ja auch noch nicht alles, was er an Sorgen und Problemen herumtrug, die er mit niemandem teilen konnte. Lindsey hatte keine Erinnerung und war desorientiert. Bestimmt hatte er auch keine Ahnung, was sich dort draußen in der Welt alles herumtrieb. Dämonen, Vampire … Werwölfe.  
  
Der Werwolf. Mittlerweile hatte er ihn gut unter Kontrolle, aber die Sorge, dass er irgendwann doch wieder die Nerven verlieren könnte, das Monster in ihm das Steuer an sich reißen würde, war allgegenwärtig und ängstigte ihn umso mehr, je mehr er über die Option nachdachte, mit Lindsey zusammenzuleben. Brachte er Lindsey damit in Gefahr? Würde er dem anderen Mann womöglich etwas antun? Zu viele Fragen, zu viele Ungewissheiten.  
  
Der junge Mann rieb sich nachdenklich den Nacken. Er fühlte sich steif, verspannt. Die meisten Muskeln in seinem Körper schmerzten. Wann er zuletzt in einem anständigen Bett geschlafen hatte, wusste er nicht einmal mehr. Natürlich war Lindsey längst außer Gefahr, doch Oz verbrachte die Nächte immer noch an seinem Bett. Ob Lindsey das klar war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Ob es ihm aufgefallen war, dass Oz eigentlich immer da war, wenn er aufwachte oder einschlief und ob er die Schlussfolgerung gezogen hatte, sie überhaupt ziehen konnte, dass Oz nicht nach Hause ging.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und klopfte dann an die Tür. Natürlich bekam er von Lindsey keine Antwort, aber er hatte es sich mittlerweile angewohnt, schon aus Höflichkeit und Respekt dem anderen Mann gegenüber. Mit gesenktem Blick trat Oz ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen, den Rücken zu Lindsey gewandt. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, das war ihm klar, aber er wusste nicht, welche Entscheidung die beste war. Für Lindsey, aber auch für ihn.  
  
~*~  
  
 _Lindsey hatte den Blick gehoben, als er das Klopfen an der Tür vernommen hatte. Doch Oz hatte ihn nicht angesehen, als er eingetreten war. Auch jetzt sah er ihn nicht an, sondern starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Das war seltsam, anders als sonst. Für gewöhnlich kam er herein, lächelte ihn an und stellte eine Frage, auf die er nie eine Antwort bekam. Lag es daran? Weil er nicht redete? Würde Oz jetzt auch nichts mehr sagen? Verunsichert kaute Lindsey auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Eigentlich hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Oz zurückkam, hatte darauf gewartet, dass der Andere ihm etwas erzählen würde, um die düsteren Gedanken, die Leere zu verscheuchen. Doch Oz sagte nichts.  
  
Lindsey senkte den Blick. Ein seltsam beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar, ein Gefühl, das er zuvor noch nie gehabt hatte und nicht einordnen konnte. Es verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Ein Geräusch riss seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem eigenen Körper und Gedanken los, zog seinen Blick erneut zur Tür, wo Oz sich mittlerweile umgedreht hatte und ihn mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, den Lindsey noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Das beklemmende Gefühl wurde stärker und plötzlich glaubte Lindsey, dass ein Kloß in seinem Hals steckte und egal wie sehr er versuchte zu schlucken, der Kloß wollte nicht nach unten wandern. Er würde bestimmt ersticken, wenn das nicht gleich aufhörte!  
  
Das Gefühl, das ihn jetzt beschlich, kannte Lindsey. Viel zu gut. Panik, Angst. Wie oft schon hatte Oz gesagt, dass er keine Angst haben brauchte, doch heute schwieg er. Lindsey starrte Oz noch einen Moment länger an, ehe er den Blick wieder senkte. Langsam, fast schon in Zeitlupe zog er die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und machte sich ganz klein. Er wollte nur noch weg._  
  
~*~  
  
Oz überlegte noch immer, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, Lindsey mit nach Hause zu nehmen oder ob er hier nicht sicherer war, als ihm endlich auffiel, dass er Lindsey die ganze Zeit schweigend angestarrte hatte und der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und wirkte einsam und verloren, in seiner schutzsuchenden Haltung auf dem sterilen Krankenbett.  
  
„Hey!“, meinte Oz schließlich leise und trat näher. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Lindsey reagierte nicht auf seine Frage.  
  
„Lindsey“, versuchte Oz es erneut. „Ist alles Okay?“  
  
Endlich reagierte Lindsey, schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, hielt den Blick aber weiterhin gesenkt.  
  
„Was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Oz sofort alarmiert. „Hast du Schmerzen?“ Natürlich bekam er keine Antwort und langsam aber sicher wurde er doch ungeduldig. Wie sollte er Lindsey helfen, wenn der sich nicht mitteilte, ihm nicht sagte, was los war? Er konnte doch nicht Gedankenlesen!  
  
Seufzend ließ er den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Lindsey zehrte gewaltig an seiner Kraft, und auch wenn sich Oz sicher war, dass der andere Mann das nicht mit Absicht tat oder auch gar nicht wusste, wie anstrengend es für Oz war, sich auch nur in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten, kam er nicht umhin sich für einen Moment einfach weit weg zu wünschen. Rasch rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung und hasste sich sofort für den Gedanken. Lindsey hatte ihn nicht im Stich gelassen und er wollte genau das tun, nur weil es einfacher war? Was war er eigentlich für ein Monster?  
  
„Das Leben wäre so viel einfacher, wenn du reden würdest“, meinte Oz mit einem resignierenden Seufzen und ging dann einfach am Bett vorbei zum Fenster, blickte gedankenverloren hinaus. „Dein Gehirn scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Dein Arzt meint, dass es keinen Grund gibt, warum du nicht redest“, meinte er schließlich leise, ließ seinen Gedanken einfach freien Lauf. „Du machst auch keine Anstalten es zu versuchen. Also liegt es vermutlich nicht am Koma oder einer Schädigung deines Sprachzentrums.“ Mit einem leichten Schulterzucken wandte sich Oz um. „Unterbrich mich ruhig, wenn ich falsch liege“, meinte er mit durchaus sarkastischem Unterton. „Aber sieht wohl so aus, als würdest du einfach nicht wollen und weißt du was? Das ist ein ganz beschissener Grund.“  
  
Große, blaue Augen sahen ihn geradezu erschrocken an und erst jetzt wurde Oz bewusst, dass er lauter geworden war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
„Ich bin müde“, meinte er schließlich entschuldigend. „Ich muss einfach mal wieder in einem richtigen Bett schlafen … vergiss, was ich gesagt habe. Ich … ich geh erst mal nach Hause und schlaf mich aus.“ Damit wandte sich Oz wieder der Tür zu und wollte wirklich gehen.  
  
Da war ein raues Flüstern. Oz blieb abrupt stehen, als wäre er an Ort und Stelle festgefroren. Hatte er sich verhört? Sich nur eingebildet, dass Lindsey gerade etwas gesagt hatte? Ja, bestimmt. Er war hoffnungslos übermüdet und gewiss war das nur sein Wunschdenken, das Lindsey plötzlich eine Stimme verleihen wollte.  Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließ Oz den Raum.


	5. Kapitel 4

_Er hatte es versucht. Diesmal hatte er es doch wirklich versucht. Aber er war gescheitert und jetzt war Oz weg und vielleicht würde er nie wieder kommen. Alles nur, weil dieser widerspenstige Körper nicht tun wollte, was er ihm befahl.  
  
Ein neues Gefühl übermannte ihn. Dieses Mal konnte Lindsey es jedoch nicht benennen. Ihm war heiß und er glaubte, jeden Moment platzen zu müssen. Als er hinuntersah, bemerkte er, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, ohne es seinem Körper bewusst zu befehlen. Was war nur los? Verlor er jetzt etwa doch wieder die Kontrolle über diesen widerwilligen Körper? Entzogen sich die Muskeln abermals seiner Kontrolle?  
  
Nein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Es durfte und es konnte nicht. Das war sein Körper, mochte er noch so störrisch sein. Lindsey rutschte vom Bett herunter und stellte sich auf die Füße. Die Krankengymnastik machte sich bemerkbar. Er stand, setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß nach vorne, verlagerte sein Gewicht. Doch heute war da niemand, der ihn stützte, niemand der neben ihm war, seinen Arm hielt, ihm half, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
  
Lindsey wackelte bedrohlich, suchte nach Halt, fand ihn nicht und mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf ging er zu Boden. Heißer Schmerz schoss durch sein Knie und seinen Oberschenkel hoch. Glühende Lava preschte von seiner Schulter ausgehend durch seinen Arm. Lindsey stöhnte auf und versuchte sich möglichst ruhig zu halten.  
  
Sein Blick verschwamm. Noch immer war da dieses Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas rauslassen musste, um nicht in tausend Stücke zerrissen zu werden. Gemischt mit dem Gefühl, am liebsten einfach im Nichts verschwinden zu wollen, sich der Welt nicht mehr stellen zu müssen.  
  
Das zweite Gefühl konnte er mittlerweile benennen. Oz hatte es als Scham bezeichnet, denn es fühlte sich ähnlich an, wenn ihm doch einmal das Besteck aus der Hand glitt und das Essen seinen Schlafanzug oder seine Decke verdreckte oder wenn die Schwestern gekommen waren, um ihn zu waschen.  
  
Lindsey wusste auch, dass er noch ein weiteres Gefühl verspürte: Angst. Angst davor, sich dem Leben jetzt alleine stellen zu müssen. Panik, dass Oz nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.  
  
Sein Blick verschwamm und Lindsey rollte sich vorsichtig etwas zusammen, noch immer auf dem Boden liegend. Er hob die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte leise._  
  
~*~  
  
Das laute Rumsen ließ Oz zusammenzucken. Er wandte sich um und blickte den Gang entlang, konnte jedoch keine Ursache dafür vernehmen. Nur langsam drang in sein Bewusstsein, dass das Rumsen nicht das einzige Geräusch gewesen war. Da war noch etwas gewesen. Ein Aufschrei, ein Ausruf. Lindsey!  
  
Als wäre Angelus persönlich hinter ihm her, wirbelte Oz herum und rannte zurück zu Lindseys Zimmer. Diesmal klopfte er nicht an, sondern riss einfach die Tür auf. Sein Magen krampfte, als er seine Befürchtung bestätigt sah. Lindsey lag auf dem Boden und schluchzte vernehmlich.  
  
“Lindsey!” Oz eilte zu ihm. “Himmel! Was ist denn passiert? Wo wolltest du denn hin? Du weißt doch, dass du das noch nicht alleine schaffst. Haben wir doch in der Krankengymnastik schon versucht.”  
  
Eigentlich wollte Oz den anderen Mann zu sich ziehen, ihm vielleicht hochhelfen, doch mit einem deutlichen Wimmern stieß Lindsey ihn von sich und kroch regelrecht unter das Bett.  
  
Ratlos setzte sich Oz in einiger Entfernung auf den Boden und betrachtete den anderen Mann.  
  
“Hast du dir weh getan?”, erkundigte er sich möglichst behutsam und reichlich besorgt. Ihm war längst klar, was passiert sein musste. Er hatte Lindsey verstört, war gemein zu ihm gewesen und der hatte ihn vielleicht aufhalten wollen und war auf dem Weg zur Tür gestürzt. Wenn er sich jetzt verletzt hatte, war das ganz alleine Oz’ Schuld.  
  
“Es tut mir so leid”, murmelte Oz betreten. “Ich hab keine Ahnung, was mich geritten hat. Ich wollte ganz bestimmt nicht, dass dir was passiert. Ich muss nur endlich mal hier raus, verstehst du? Seit Monaten sehe ich kaum etwas anderes als das Krankenhaus. Das wird langsam zu viel.”  
  
Und wieder redete er. So viel reden. Dabei hasste er es doch noch immer.  
  
“Lindsey”, versuchte er es erneut. “Es tut mir wirklich leid.”  
  
Ein raues, krächziges Geräusch drang an sein Ohr und Oz starrte den anderen Mann fast schon geschockt an. Scheinbar hatte er sich zuvor doch nicht verhört. Es sich nicht eingebildet. Lindsey versuchte endlich, sich ihm mitzuteilen.  
  
“Was?”, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. “Hast ... Hast du etwas gesagt?”  
  
~*~  
  
 _Das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu zerbersten war mittlerweile unerträglich geworden. Erneut versuchte Lindsey, dem anderen Mann irgendeine Antwort zu geben, doch zwischen dem, was er dachte und dem, was tatsächlich seine Lippen verließ, war ein riesiger Unterschied. Er konnte es selbst nur mit viel Fantasie verstehen. Wie also sollte Oz verstehen, was er sagen wollte? Abermals ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, schüttelte den Kopf als könne er damit die Benommenheit abschütteln, seine Zunge wieder in Gang bekommen.  
  
Auch sein nächster Versuch scheiterte kläglich. Wirre Laute drangen an sein Ohr.  
  
Lindsey knurrte. Warum nur musste ihn dieser verdammte Körper so verraten, ihn im Stich lassen? Warum funktionierte nichts, aber auch gar nichts, so wie es sollte?  
  
Erneut öffnete er den Mund. Dieses Mal versuchte er gar nicht erst, irgendetwas zu artikulieren. Es war ihm egal. Er musste nur irgendwie diesen grausigen Druck in seinem Inneren loswerden.  
  
Er stieß einen lauten, befreienden Schrei aus und boxte mit den Fäusten auf die Unterseite des Betts ein. Das half. Es wurde besser. Ein wenig. Der Druck ließ immerhin etwas nach.  
  
“Whow! Langsam! Kein Grund einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu bekommen wie ein Dreijähriger!”, rief Oz aus und wich etwas zurück.  
  
Wie gerne hätte er ihm gesagt, dass er doch nur nicht wollte, dass Oz ging und nicht mehr wiederkam, dass er sich entschuldigen wollte, dass er ihn verärgert hatte, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, wodurch er den anderen Mann wütend gemacht hatte. Das Gefühl von einem übermäßigen Druck in seinem Innersten verschwand ganz plötzlich, machte etwas neuem Platz, was er wieder nicht benennen konnte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand mit der blanken Faust in seinen Eingeweiden herumrühren.  
  
Lindsey schluchzte erneut und kroch zögerlich unter dem Bett hervor, näher zu Oz, auf der Suche nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit, dieses schreckliche Chaos in ihm zu besänftigen. Die ruhige Art des anderen Mannes hatte ihm immer geholfen, selbst ruhiger zu werden und Lindsey wusste, dass er genau das jetzt brauchte. Er hoffte nur, Oz würde ihn jetzt nicht verärgert von sich stoßen.  
  
Tatsächlich wich Oz etwas zurück und der Schmerz in seinem Inneren wurde noch stärker. Schluchzend gab Lindsey auf, rollte sich auf dem kalten Boden zusammen und vergrub das Gesicht in der Armbeuge. Die Kälte des Bodens kroch in seine Glieder, lähmte ihn zusätzlich. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er machen konnte, sollte. Hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit dem völligen Durcheinander umgehen sollte.  
  
Etwas angenehm Warmes lag plötzlich auf seiner Schulter. Oz strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und rutschte näher, zog ihn behutsam hoch, in seine Arme. Lindsey atmete auf und schmiegte sich schutzsuchend an den anderen Mann. Es fühlte sich an, als würde in ihm die Sonne aufgehen. Wärme strömte durch seinen Körper, verscheuchte die Kälte und er spürte, wie er langsam ruhiger wurde, sich sein Puls und seine Atmung beruhigten, sein Schluchzen schwächer wurde.  
  
“Ach Lindsey.” Oz seufzte hörbar und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. “Was mach ich nur mit dir? Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber was soll ich denn tun, wenn ich gar nicht verstehe, was los ist?”  
  
Das weiß ich doch selbst nicht, dachte Lindsey bei sich und schmiegte das Gesicht gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes. Er wusste nicht, warum. Aber ganz sicher wollte er nicht, dass Oz irgendwo hinging. Viel zu gern wollte er in seiner Nähe bleiben._  
  
~*~  
  
Oz seufzte leise in sich hinein. Im Moment wurde er wirklich nicht schlau aus dem anderen Mann. Es fiel ihm auch schwer, Lindseys Verhalten zu interpretieren. Und fragen konnte er ihn ja auch nicht. Zumindest vermutete Oz nach dem Vorfall eben, dass Lindseys Sprachzentrum eben doch Schaden genommen hatte. Was hatte der Arzt gesagt? Er müsse unter Umständen das Sprechen wieder lernen, wie ein kleines Kind? Wie sah es wohl in Lindseys Gehirn aus? War er sich bewusst, dass das nicht richtig war? Bestimmt. Daher kam vermutlich auch der Wutanfall, den er gerade an den Tag gelegt hatte.  
  
Doch all die Zweifel, die Oz noch zuvor gehabt hatte, ob es die beste Idee wäre, Lindsey mit nach Hause zu nehmen, waren jetzt wie weggewischt und vergessen. In dem Moment, da Lindsey tatsächlich von sich aus seine Nähe, seinen Schutz gesucht hatte, sich in seine Arme geschmiegt hatte, war es um Oz geschehen gewesen. Ihm war klar, dass er Lindsey keinen Tag länger im Krankenhaus lassen wollte. Außerdem war er zuversichtlich, dass sie die Situation irgendwie meistern würden. Auch wenn er noch gar nicht wusste, wie das aussehen sollte.  
  
“Hast du dir vorhin weh getan? Hat sich ziemlich heftig angehört, als du gestürzt bist”, murmelte Oz besorgt und drückte Lindsey etwas von sich weg, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.  
  
Der andere Mann zögerte etwas, schniefte kurz und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.  
  
“Bist du sicher? Niemand ist böse oder lacht dich aus, wenn du dir weh getan hast. Aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du es mir jetzt mitteilen würdest, anstatt so zu tun als wäre nichts und am Ende hast du dir doch was getan.”  
  
Lindsey zögerte noch etwas länger, seufzte dann und drückte sich von ihm weg. Langsam fing er an, das Hosenbein hochzuschieben. Sein Knie war bläulich verfärbt.  
  
“Outch!”, murmelte Oz betreten und fühlte sich gleich noch etwas mieser, dass er Lindsey einfach im Zimmer hatte sitzen lassen. “Tut mir leid, Lindsey. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte wirklich nur hier raus. Mir fällt hier drin die Decke auf den Kopf.”  
  
Lindsey nickte etwas und versuchte dann irgendwie einen Blick unter sein Schlafshirt auf seine Schulter zu werfen.  
  
“Was denn, die Schulter auch?”, erkundigte sich Oz sogleich und zog vorsichtig an dem Stoff, um selbst einen Blick darauf werfen zu können. “Kannst du den Arm bewegen?”  
  
Nach ein paar Bewegungen bestätigte Lindsey erneut mit einem kurzen Nicken. Er verzog keine Mine, also hoffte Oz, dass es wirklich nicht so schlimm war.  
  
“Weißt du ...”, fing er dann vorsichtig an, “irgendwann wirst du mit mir reden müssen. Okay, vielleicht klappt das nicht so, wie es sollte, im Moment, aber das wird wieder. Das musst du wahrscheinlich nur üben, so wie das Gehen, das Essen, Hand-Augen-Koordination. Ich bin sicher, dass das mit dem Sprechen auch wieder kommt. Und es würde uns beiden das Leben einfacher machen.”  
  
Lindsey sah ihn mit großen Augen an und senkte dann betreten den Blick. Ein leichtes Schulterzucken war seine einzige Reaktion auf Oz’ Worte.  
  
“Ich will dich bestimmt nicht drängen”, meinte dieser nach einer Weile sanft. “Aber wenn du dich jetzt wieder einschließt und es nicht einmal versucht, kommt das garantiert nicht wieder zurück, weißt du? Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dir das auf Dauer gefallen würde.”  
  
Abermals zuckte Lindsey nur mit den Schultern und fing an mit seinem Zeigefinger das Karomuster seiner Schlafanzughose nachzuzeichnen. Interessiert beobachtete Oz, dass seine Bewegungen viel sicherer waren als noch vor kurzem. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass das mit dem Sprechen nicht anders laufen würde.  
  
“Niemand erwartet jetzt, dass du sofort wieder laberst wie ein Wasserfall, Lindsey.” Oz legte dem anderen Mann erneut freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. Auf die Unverletzte, wohlbemerkt. “Aber zumindest einfache Sachen. Ja und nein, vielleicht? Also für den Anfang? Versuch es wenigstens, huh? Ich lach dich auch nicht aus. Versprochen.” Vorsichtig suchte er den Blick des anderen.  
  
Lindsey wich ihm aus, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.  
  
  
Oz seufzte leise und machte Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen. Sogleich schoss Lindseys Hand vor, klammerte sich in sein Shirt. Mit weit aufgerissenen, blauen und noch immer tränennassen Augen sah ihn Lindsey an. Seine Lippen zitterten, als er sie leicht öffnete, doch wieder schloss, deutlich schluckte.  
  
“Nnnn ... Aaaa ... Nnnaaainn”, brachte er unsicher hervor.  
  
“Nein?” Oz runzelte die Stirn. “Ich soll nicht gehen?”  
  
“Jaa.”  
  
“Du willst, dass ich hierbleibe?”  
  
“Jaaaa!” Lindsey nickte hektisch. “Ja.”  
  
Lächelnd strich Oz dem anderen Mann über die Wange. Nur mühsam konnte er dem Impuls widerstehen, einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen des anderen zu hauchen. Doch wie Lindsey darauf reagieren würde, wollte er wirklich nicht wissen. Am Ende würde der Mann in Panik ausbrechen und ihn dann doch loswerden wollen.  
  
“Hey, geht doch schon ganz gut”, neckte er sanft. “Na schön. Dann bleibe ich diese Nacht eben doch wieder hier. Aber was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir morgen gemeinsam das Weite suchen? Du könntest vorerst bei mir wohnen, bis du dich besser zurechtfindest. Wie wäre das?”  
  
Lindsey ahmte ihn nach und runzelte nun ebenfalls die Stirn. Er kaute heftig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, senkte dann wieder den Blick.  
  
“Hey, schon Okay. Wenn du lieber im Krankenhaus bleiben willst, ist das verständlich. Immerhin kennst du dich hier schon etwas aus. Es war ja nur ein Vorschlag”, meinte Oz ausweichend, um die ungute Situation zu entschärfen und Lindsey wieder Raum zum Atmen zu geben. Innerlich fluchte er. Es war also doch noch zu früh gewesen. Oder der Arzt hatte schlichtweg Recht gehabt und Lindsey konnte im Moment einfach nichts entscheiden.  
  
Lindsey sah ihn betreten an, biss an seinem Daumennagel herum und zuckte dann übermäßig vorsichtig die Schultern. Sein Blick hatte etwas Flehendes, ganz so als wollte er keinen Fehler machen und Oz bitten, ihm die richtige Antwort einzusagen.  
  
“Okay. Anderer Vorschlag. Wir machen morgen einen kurzen Ausflug zu mir, du kannst dich dort mal umsehen und danach sehen wir, ob du lieber hier im Krankenhaus bleiben möchtest oder doch vorerst zu mir kommen möchtest. Klingt das besser?”  
  
Diesmal nickte Lindsey nur. Ganz langsam und zögerlich.


	6. Kapitel 5

Lindsey war noch immer vorsichtig, wenn er über die Schwelle trat und Oz hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Er wusste nicht, was in Lindsey vorging, was ihn beschäftigte, wovor er eigentlich Angst hatte, wenn sie die Wohnung betraten.  
  
Mittlerweile konnte Lindsey sich alleine schon recht gut bewegen. Er hatte noch immer Krücken, um ihm dabei zu helfen, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und seine Beine etwas zu entlasten, die noch immer schnell schwächelten. Doch im Großen und Ganzen machte er einen guten Eindruck. Sein Gesicht hatte wieder an Farbe gewonnen, und seitdem er völlig alleine essen konnte, aß er auch mit deutlich mehr Appetit.  
  
Krankengymnastik und Sprachtherapie zahlten sich langsam aus, auch wenn Lindseys Sätze meist noch leicht strukturiert waren und er oft genug nach Wörtern suchte. Nach Möglichkeit vermied er es auch, überhaupt zu sprechen. Vieles konnte er einfach nicht benennen. Vor allem, wenn es um seine Gefühlswelt ging, fehlten Lindsey sämtliche Bezeichnungen und Erklärungen. Das hatte Oz längst bemerkt. Leider hatte er auch keine Ahnung, wie er dem anderen Mann helfen konnte.  
  
Oz beobachtete, wie Lindsey noch immer vorsichtig und langsam die Wohnung betrat, sich nachdenklich umsah und die Stirn runzelte.  
  
“Was ist los, Lindsey?”  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte etwas die Schultern und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf das Sofa setzte.  
  
“Komm schon. Irgendwas beschäftigt dich doch.”  
  
“Weiß nicht ... Wenn wir herkommen ... Ich warte auf das ...” Lindsey gestikulierte herum, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Wort. “Das Zing.”  
  
“Das was?” Verwirrt trat Oz näher und nahm in dem Sessel Platz.  
  
“Na, das Zing. Also halt ... Erinnerungen.”  
  
Erst jetzt verstand Oz, was Lindsey meinte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er gehofft, die Erinnerungen würden ganz plötzlich zurückströmen, in einer vertrauten Umgebung, hatte gedacht, dass er zuvor schon in Oz’ Wohnung gewesen war.  
  
Seufzend fuhr sich Oz mit der Hand über die Augen.  
  
“Lindsey ...”, meinte er vorsichtig. “Der Arzt meinte, dass das lange dauern kann oder du deine Erinnerungen vielleicht nie mehr zurückbekommst. Aber diese Wohnung ...” Er schluckte schwer. “Du warst nie hier drin, Lindsey. Das ist keine vertraute Umgebung, die irgendwelche Erinnerungen wecken könnte.”  
  
“War ich nicht?” Lindsey sah ihn sichtlich verwirrt an.  
  
“Nein. Tut mir leid, wenn du das so verstanden hast. Da habe ich mich wohl falsch ausgedrückt ... Ich wollte dich sicherlich nicht hinters Licht führen und ...”  
  
Lindsey wartete das Ende seiner Erläuterung gar nicht ab. Er stand auf, griff sich die Krücken und setzte sich mit den Worten: “Ich muss mal.” In Bewegung. Traurig blickte ihm Oz nach.  
  
~*~  
  
 _So sehr hatte er gehofft, dass es ihm helfen würde, sich in dieser Wohnung aufzuhalten. Nur um jetzt zu erfahren, dass er Oz völlig falsch verstanden hatte. Er war nie hier gewesen. Aber hatte ihm Oz nicht erklärt, dass sie befreundet waren? Wie konnte es dann sein, dass er nie in der Wohnung seines angeblichen Freundes gewesen war? Erinnerungen oder nicht, dass da etwas faul war, wusste Lindsey auch ohne sich auf irgendwelche Erfahrungen berufen zu können.  
  
Im Bad schloss er die Tür hinter sich ab und setzte sich auf den Rand der Wanne. Nachdenklich starrte er Löcher in die Wand vor sich, versuchte abermals, seinem Gehirn zu befehlen, sich endlich zu erinnern. Wieder wütete die glühende Hand in seinen Eingeweiden. Wer war er eigentlich? Und wer war Oz? Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass er in der Wohnung eines für ihn Fremden saß und davon ausgegangen war, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein? Warum gingen sie eigentlich jedes Mal in die Wohnung von Oz und nicht in seine eigene? Das hätte doch bestimmt viel mehr Sinn gemacht.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatte Lindsey einen Entschluss gefasst und stand auf, um Oz diesen mitzuteilen. Als er das Badezimmer verließ, saß Oz immer noch im Sessel und blickte ihm fragend und reichlich besorgt entgegen.  
  
“Alles Okay?”, erkundigte sich Oz vorsichtig.  
  
Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf und blieb stehen, wo er war. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Zu viele fragen, zu viel Verwirrung. Er musste hier raus.  
  
“Ich will nach Hause”, brachte er schließlich hervor. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. “Ich will zu mir nach Hause.”  
  
“Okay. Kann ich verstehen. Ist nur ... nicht so einfach.” Oz räusperte sich und stand auf. “Lindsey ... ich weiß nicht, wo du zuletzt gewohnt hast.”  
  
Lindsey wich langsam zurück. 'Flucht', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. 'Ich muss hier raus!'  
  
“Wer bist du?”, brachte er zittrig hervor. “Was ist das? Ein Spiel? Was hast du vor?”  
  
Das seltsame Lächeln auf Oz’ Gesicht half ihm gar nicht, sich besser zu fühlen oder zu beruhigen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Panik ergriff ihn. Hier stimmte einfach gar nichts. Er musste weg, brauchte Sicherheit, Geborgenheit. Doch leider hatte Lindsey keine Ahnung, wo er hin sollte, um das zu bekommen. Bisher war es doch immer Oz gewesen, der ihm genau das gegeben hatte. Ohne ihn war er verloren.  
  
Wieder hatte er das Gefühl der glühenden Hand in seinen Eingeweiden, sein Magen krampfte. Oz hatte das einmal als Verzweiflung betitelt. Das musste es dann wohl sein. Ja. Das fühlte sich passend an. Er war verzweifelt. Außerdem wurde ihm schwindlig.  
  
“Genau diese Fragen habe ich dir damals auch gestellt, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben”, meinte Oz schließlich und das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, machte erneut Sorge Platz. “Hey. Lindsey? Was ist los? Hey! Lindsey!”  
  
Er konnte nicht darauf reagieren. Alles schwankte, oder vielleicht war es nur er, der wankte. Hatte er die Krücken verloren? So musste es sein. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht.  
  
Hände griffen nach ihm, hielten ihn fest. Er spürte Oz dicht bei sich, fühlte den Arm des Kleineren, der sich um seine Hüfte schlang, ihn umklammerte.  
  
“Lindsey. Beruhige dich bitte. Was ist denn los?” Komm bitte mit zum Sofa und setz dich hin. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen.”  
  
“Ich verstehe nicht”, murmelte Lindsey betreten. “Warum weißt du nicht ... Du hast gesagt, wir sind Freunde. In der Serie sind Freunde auf Besuch bei Freunden. Warum dann ... Das macht keinen Sinn.”  
  
“Serie? Friends?”  
  
Lindsey nickte stumm. Immer wenn Oz nicht da war, sah er fern. Um zu lernen, zu erforschen. Erfahrungswerte zu sammeln, die er verloren hatte. Die Bedeutung von Wörtern zu ergründen, die für ihn so nichtssagend waren. Eine seiner Lieblingsserien war Friends geworden. Freunde. Menschen, die einander so gut kannten, die ständig zusammenhingen, einander besuchten. War das alles eine Lüge gewesen?  
  
“Setz dich bitte erst einmal, dann versuche ich es dir zu erklären”, bat Oz eindringlich.  
  
Nur langsam legte sich der Schwindel und Lindsey hatte das Gefühl, nicht jeden Moment auf den Boden zu sinken. Er nickte schwach und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Doch Oz ließ ihn nicht los. Er blieb dicht bei ihm, stützte ihn. Nähe, die so beruhigend wirkte, so vertraut und doch so seltsam, irgendwie falsch. Alles war falsch.  
_  
~*~  
  
Oz atmete erst auf, als Lindsey wirklich wieder auf dem Sofa saß und ihn mit diesen großen, fragenden Augen ansah.  
  
“Wo fang ich an”, murmelte Oz, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lindsey, denn der konnte ihm natürlich nicht helfen. Er wusste auch nicht, wie er die Geschichte ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, ihrer kurzen aber intensiven Freundschaft erzählen sollte, ohne zu viel zu sagen, Lindsey zu verschrecken.  
  
“Am Anfang?”, schlug Lindsey hoffnungsvoll vor.  
  
“Du wirst mich hassen.” Oz seufzte tief. “Okay. Du hast mir vor ein paar Jahren das Leben gerettet. Du hast mich aus einer beschissenen Situation geholt und dich um mich gekümmert. Wir wurden schnell sehr enge Freunde. Aber ich musste weg. Ich hab dich einfach sitzen lassen und das tut mir immer noch unglaublich leid.”  
  
“Warum?”  
  
“Ich musste ... lernen, mit mir klarzukommen. Nach allem, was passiert war ... Ich konnte einfach nicht bleiben.”  
  
Diese Antwort schien Lindsey einfach hinzunehmen, denn er fragte nicht weiter nach.  
  
“Als ich später zurückkam, warst du weg. In deiner Wohnung lebte jemand anders, ich hatte keine Telefonnummer oder Kontaktmöglichkeiten ... Soweit habe ich damals nicht gedacht. Ich war zu verwirrt, verstehst du?”  
  
Der andere Mann schien einen Moment nachzudenken und nickte dann langsam.  
  
“Ich hab lange versucht, dich zu finden, aber irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben. Und dann bist du mit einem Knall wieder in mein Leben gestolpert. Vor dem Koma. Ich ... Ich habe dich gefunden, nachdem du ...” Oz räusperte sich und deutete vorsichtig in Richtung Lindseys Brust. Sie hatten seit dem Erwachen des Mannes nicht einmal über die Schusswunden geredet. Lindsey hatte nicht nachgefragt, und da er keine Erinnerungen hatte, konnte auch Oz nichts von ihm in Erfahrung bringen und hatte das Thema nie aufgebracht.  
  
“Oh.” Lindsey senkte den Blick, starrte minutenlang auf seine Brust.  
  
“Deshalb weiß ich nicht, wo du davor gewohnt hast. Ich weiß die Wohnung, in der du vor ein paar Jahren gelebt hast, als du mich bei dir aufgenommen hast. Aber nicht, wo du jetzt eigentlich wohnst. Du hattest keine Papiere, Unterlagen oder auch nur einen Ausweis dabei, als ich dich gefunden habe, deshalb konnten wir nicht viel ausrichten ...”  
  
Hilflos zuckte Oz mit den Schultern.  
  
“Das ist leider schon alles, was ich dir sagen kann.”  
  
“Können wir dort hin?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey und sah ihn erneut mit großen, blauen Augen an. “In die Wohnung. Vielleicht ...” Er zuckte die Schultern.  
  
“Du meinst, dass du dich dann vielleicht an irgendwas erinnern kannst?”  
  
Lindsey zuckte erneut die Schultern und blickte betreten zu Boden.  
  
“Irgendwo muss ich anfangen”, meinte er leise.  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Aufgeregt?”, erkundigte sich Oz mit einem Seitenblick zu ihm.  
  
Aufgeregt. Eine Emotion, eine Empfindung. Etwas, das er schwer benennen und Oz ihm nicht erklären konnte. Nach kurzem Nachdenken zuckte er einfach die Schultern. Er konnte die Frage weder bejahen noch verneinen.  
  
“So wie du herumwibbelst und alles ... Doch, ich denke, du bist nervös oder eben aufgeregt.”  
  
Lindsey nahm die Feststellung mit einem stummen Nicken zur Kenntnis und beschloss, sich später genauer mit den Empfindungen auseinanderzusetzen, die gerade durch seinen Körper und seine Gedanken wirbelten. Im Moment fand er dazu einfach nicht die Ruhe und Muse.  
  
Oz hatte tatsächlich den Mieter seiner alten Wohnung überzeugen können, dass sie vorbeikommen und sich umsehen durften. Dort standen sie nun und warteten, dass der Kerl aufmachte.  
  
“Hallo. Bitte. Kommen Sie herein. Ich hoffe ja, es hilft was.”  Der blondhaarige Kerl, der ihnen die Tür öffnete, war um einiges Jünger als Oz. Zumindest sah er fast noch kindlich aus, wie Lindsey fand.  
  
“Guten Tag. Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ich hoffe auch, dass es etwas bringt.”  
  
Lindsey seufzte innerlich. 'Oh bitte, noch etwas mehr Erfolgsdruck, dann funktioniert es ganz bestimmt', dachte er bei sich und wunderte sich sogleich, warum er das dachte. Eigentlich wollte er ja wirklich nicht noch mehr Druck.  
  
Zögerlich betrat er die Wohnung und wartete angespannt darauf, dass etwas passierte. Doch nichts geschah. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, nahm die Dekoration und die Farben in sich auf, jedes einzelne Möbelstück im Wohnzimmer, das sie gemeinsam betraten. Nichts.  
  
Er spürte die Blicke der beiden Männer, die ihn zu durchbohren schienen. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
“Nichts”, murmelte er betreten. “Tut mir leid.”  
  
Bestimmt war Oz jetzt enttäuscht. Und der Typ vermutlich auch. Oder er war wütend, weil sie in seine Wohnung eingedrungen waren, ohne dass es einen Zweck erfüllt hätte. Lindsey wagte nicht, die beiden Männer anzusehen.  
  
“Na ja. Es sieht auch ziemlich anders aus”, meinte Oz. “Du hattest hier ein braunes Ledersofa und einen dunklen, niedrigen Holztisch davor stehen. Der Fernseher war in der anderen Ecke. Und die Türen waren auch aus dunklem Holz.”  
  
“Sollen wir mal einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer werfen? Vielleicht ist das wenigstens noch ähnlich eingerichtet.”  
  
“Glaube nicht, dass das was bringt”, meinte Lindsey resignierend. Bisher hatte sich nichts geregt. Nicht einmal annähernd. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass ein Blick in das Schlafzimmer eines Fremden etwas bezwecken würde.  
  
“Das Badezimmer”, meinte Oz plötzlich. “Dürfen wir einen Blick ins Badezimmer werfen?”  
  
“Ja, sicher.”  
  
“Oz ...”  
  
“Komm schon. Versuchen wir es wenigstens. Ich meine, wie anders kann das Badezimmer schon sein? Nur ein kurzer Blick, dann gehen wir zurück.”  
  
Seufzend folge Lindsey dem kleineren Mann in das Badezimmer. Hoffnungsvoll trat er durch die Tür, ließ erneut den Blick schweifen.  
  
“Hm ... Hätte ich mir denken können. Neu gefliest und neue Einrichtung. Tut mir leid Lindsey. Das habe ich nicht bedacht ...”  
  
Was Oz damit meinte, wusste Lindsey nicht. Irgendwie war es ihm auch einerlei. Er wollte einfach zurück und vergessen, dass er überhaupt hier gewesen war. Nichts regte sich. Keine Blitze in seinem Kopf, keine Bilder oder sonstige Eindrücke. Das Badezimmer war - so wie die ganze Wohnung - einfach nur irgendein Ort, an dem er sich gerade aufhielt. Aber da war nichts Vertrautes.  
  
“Ich will gehen, Oz. Tut mir leid wegen der Störung.” Er lächelte dem fremden Mann vorsichtig zu. “Mach ich nicht mehr.”  
  
“Ach, kein Problem. Tut mir leid, dass es nicht funktioniert hat.”  
  
'Ja, mir auch', dachte Lindsey traurig._  
  
~*~  
  
Oz fühlte sich reichlich mies, als sie zurück zum Krankenhaus fuhren. Natürlich würde die Wohnung völlig anders aussehen. Und vor allem die neue Einrichtung des Badezimmers hätte er sich denken können. Bevor er verschwunden war, hatte er Lindseys Badezimmer ja wirklich völlig demoliert, als der Wolf hervorkam und ihm sämtliche Kontrolle entriss.  Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte.  
  
Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, Lindsey im Stich gelassen zu haben. Er hatte ihm Hoffnung gemacht und nichts davon war eingetroffen. Wie sich der andere Mann im Moment fühlen musste, konnte er sich nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen. Bestimmt war er enttäuscht, traurig, niedergeschlagen. Zumindest waren das die Attribute, die ihm einfielen, als er einen Blick auf seinen Begleiter warf.  
  
“Tut mir wirklich leid, Lindsey”, murmelte er betreten. “Vielleicht finden wir ja doch heraus, wo du im Moment wohnst, womöglich hilft das ...”  
  
“Nein”, unterbrach Lindsey ihn barsch. “Da tut sich nichts. Ich will es nicht mehr versuchen.”  
  
“Aber ...”  
  
“Nein.” Lindsey beschleunigte seine Schritte, so gut es ihm möglich war und Oz respektierte seinen offensichtlichen Wunsch nach Einsamkeit und fiel etwas zurück.  
  
Zurück im Krankenzimmer ließ sich Lindsey am Fenster auf einen Stuhl sinken und starrte schweigend nach draußen. Ratlos blieb Oz in einiger Entfernung stehen, wartete angespannt.  
  
“Der Arzt sagt ich kann nach Hause”, durchbrach Lindsey nach langem Schweigen schließlich die Stille. “Aber ich weiß nicht, wo zu Hause ist.” Er seufzte. “Er will mich in ein Pflegeheim schicken.”  
  
“Was? Das ist doch Blödsinn. Du kannst doch zu mir ...”, versuchte Oz sofort einzulenken.  
  
“Das ist nicht zu Hause”, stellte Lindsey trocken fest. “Es ist fremd. Es fühlt sich falsch an. Ich kenne dich nicht. Ich will nicht bei einem Fremden wohnen.”  
  
Diese Bemerkung schmerzte ungemein. Natürlich konnte Oz den anderen Mann verstehen, wenn er etwas darüber nachdachte. Aber das konnte den Schmerz nicht bedämpfen. So wie die Dinge standen, musste er sich damit abfinden, dass er Lindsey endgültig verloren hatte. Es würde nie mehr so werden, wie es vorher gewesen war. Und vielleicht würde sich Lindsey nie an ihn erinnern. Allein die Vorstellung war mehr als Oz ertragen konnte.  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Darf ich dich wenigstens hin und wieder besuchen?” Oz sah ihn direkt an.  
  
Rasch senkte Lindsey den Blick. Es war ihm unangenehm, wenn ihn Oz so anstarrte. Zumal er absolut nicht wusste, was der andere Mann von ihm wollte, erwartete. Für ihn war die Sache klar. Oz war ein Fremder. Ja, er hatte sich bei ihm seltsam wohl gefühlt, irgendetwas Vertrautes schien da zu sein. Aber vielleicht lag das nur daran, dass der andere Mann immer da gewesen war, seit er aufgewacht war - und zuvor schon. Es war Zeit, sich dem Leben zu stellen.  
  
“Nein.”  
  
“Was? Aber ...”  
  
“Nein, Oz.” Lindsey holte tief Luft und sah den kleineren Mann schließlich doch an. “Du hast gesagt, du bist gegangen, weil du ... lernen, mit dir klarzukommen. Ich muss auch lernen. Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin. Wenn du ständig da bist ... Lerne ich nie.”  
  
Oz wandte sich ab. Lindsey sah, dass der andere Mann angespannt war, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in die Hosentaschen schob.  
  
“Das hab ich vermutlich sogar verdient”, meinte Oz nach kurzem Zögern. “Leb wohl, Lindsey. Du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst. Falls du das doch irgendwann willst.”  
  
Damit verließ Oz den Raum und Lindsey folgte wenig später einem Pfleger in seine neue Heimat._


	7. Kapitel 6

_Seufzend drehte sich Lindsey auf den Rücken und starrte die farblose Zimmerdecke an. Man hatte ihn nicht gefunden. Lindsey McDonald schien nicht zu existieren. Es gab in ganz L.A. Keine Wohnung, die auf diesen Namen gemietet war, kein Hotel führte seinen Namen in der Gästeliste. Allgemein schien es, als existiere er nicht. Vielleicht war das ja doch nicht sein Name. Womöglich hatte ihn Oz belogen._

_Oz. Seit drei Monaten hatte er von dem anderen Mann nichts gehört oder gesehen. In der Zeit hatte er viel gelernt. Seine Hand-Augen-Koordination war richtig gut, sein Körper hatte an Kraft gewonnen, das Sprechen lief schon viel besser und er stammelte weit weniger herum. Nur eines hatte sich nicht geändert: die Leere in seinem Gehirn. Seine Erinnerungen begannen mit dem Tag, da er aufgewacht war. Vage konnte er sich auch daran erinnern, im Koma oft Oz’ Stimme gehört zu haben. Aber alles Weitere war weg, leer._

_Sie konnten ihm nicht einmal sagen, wie alt er eigentlich war, ob sein Name tatsächlich Lindsey war, was er früher gearbeitet hatte, wer seine Freunde gewesen waren, wo seine Familie war. Nichts von diesen alltäglichen, und für die meisten Menschen selbstverständlichen, Dingen befand sich in seinem Leben und er fühlte sich schlichtweg einsam und verlassen._

_Die Polizei hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie nicht einfach per Fernsehen eine Meldung rausjagen würden, mit seinem Bild und der Bitte um Informationen. Wegen der Schusswunden. Jemand hatte ganz offensichtlich versucht, ihn umzubringen. Solange sie nicht wussten, weshalb, wollten sie nicht riskieren, ihn in Gefahr zu bringen._

_Lindsey war ihnen dankbar dafür. Zumindest glaubte er das. Es war für ihn immer noch schwer, Gefühle zu benennen. Natürlich kannte er die Worte dafür. Er hatte sie schon oft gehört. Doch niemand konnte ihm so recht erklären, was die Emotionen bedeuteten, wie sie sich anfühlten. Niemand hier hatte Zeit dafür. Längst hatte er aufgegeben, danach zu fragen._

_Soviel er auch lernte, er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, keinen Schritt vorangekommen zu sein. Er hatte wieder gelernt zu sprechen und zu laufen, selbst zu essen. Auch Lesen und Schreiben brachten sie ihm hier bei. Doch eigentlich wusste Lindsey gar nicht, warum er all diese Dinge lernen sollte und warum sie wichtiger waren, als sein Verständnis der Welt und von sich selbst. Er scheiterte an den einfachsten Dingen. Daran, sich in der Stadt zurechtzufinden oder einen Bus zu benutzen. Er hatte kein Geld und keine Orientierung._

_Immer mehr hatte er im Laufe der Zeit bereut, dass er Oz weggeschickt hatte. Immer drängender wurde das Gefühl, dass er hier raus und zu ihm musste. Lindsey fühlte sich hier unwohl. Er wollte zurück zu Oz, auch wenn ihm der irgendwie auch fremd war. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen wusste er, dass er sich bei Oz wohler fühlen würde._

_Längst hatte er versucht, Oz zu besuchen. Doch nachdem er jedesmal mehrere Stunden durch die Stadt geirrt war, hatte ihn die Polizei aufgegriffen und zurück gebracht, in das Pflegeheim. Jetzt durfte er nicht mehr hinaus. Sie können nicht riskieren, dass er sich dort draußen etwas antat, hatten sie gesagt. Lindsey fühlte sich schrecklich. Eingeengt und all seiner Freiheit beraubt. So mussten sich die Leute fühlen, die im Fernsehen im Gefängnis saßen. Gefangene. Ja, so fühlte er sich. Das war gewiss die richtige Bezeichnung. Wie ein Gefangener._

_Ein paar Mal hatte er versucht, den Anderen anzurufen. Lindsey wusste sehr wohl, was ein Telefon war. Er wusste, dass man den Hörer abnehmen und Zahlen eintippen musste. Dann konnte man mit dem Menschen reden, den man erreichen wollte. Doch das Telefon auf der Station schien kaputt zu sein. Er konnte Tasten drücken, so viele er wollte. Nichts passierte._

_Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte er mitbekommen, dass man Geld einwerfen musste, um mit jemandem sprechen zu können und Geld hatte er nun mal nicht. Vielleicht musste er es anders versuchen._

_Lindsey schwang die Beine über den Bettrand und stand schwungvoll auf. Rasch wusch er sich und zog sich an, verließ dann sein Zimmer und ging den Gang entlang zum Empfang, wo eine Frau saß und strickte._

_“Guten Tag.”_

_“Mr. McDonald. Was machen sie denn?”_

_“Ich muss telefonieren”, erklärte Lindsey sogleich. “Ich habe kein Geld. Ich kann nicht mit dem Telefon da draußen anrufen. Können Sie mir helfen?”_

_Sie ließ ihr Strickzeug sinken und zog die Augenbrauen hoch._

_“Telefonieren?”, erkundigte sie sich. “Jetzt?”_

_Lindsey nickte eifrig und fragte sich, was sie für ein Problem hatte. Sie schien ihn für reichlich verrückt zu halten und das behagte ihm gar nicht. Er hasste es, wenn die Menschen ihn so seltsam anstarrten, als wäre er völlig fehl am Platz oder hätte plötzlich zwei Köpfe._

_“Ich bin sicher, dass das keine gute Idee ist, Mr. McDonald. Haben sie einmal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist drei Uhr morgens. Da können sie niemanden anrufen.”_

_“Aber ich muss!”, brach es aus Lindsey hervor. “Es ist wirklich wichtig.”_

_“Das kann doch bestimmt bis morgen warten. Um diese Zeit schläft doch jeder normale Mensch.”_

_'Heißt das, ich bin nicht normal?' Lindsey schluckte schwer und räusperte sich dann._

_“Bitte”, bat er eindringlich. “Er ist mein Freund und ich muss wirklich ganz dringend mit ihm sprechen.”_

_“Na schön. Ist ja Ihr Kopf, den er abreißen wird, wenn sie ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen.”_

_Tatsächlich schob sie ihm das Telefon hin. Erleichtert nahm Lindsey den Hörer ab und starrte einen Moment auf die Zahlen, ehe er einfach wahllos Tasten drückte._

_“Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer. Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer. Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer ...”_

_Verwirrt legte Lindsey auf und versuchte es erneut. Mit demselben Ergebnis. Mutlos legte er den Hörer auf die Gabel und hob dann erneut ab. Alle guten Dinge sind drei, dachte er für sich. Den Ausspruch hatte er schon oft gehört, also musste es wahr sein._

_“Himmel, was machen sie denn?” Die Frau drückte hastig auf die Auflegetaste und das Tuten erstarb. “Wollen sin nach Japan telefonieren, oder was?”_

_“Was? Nein. Ich will nur mit meinem Freund reden.”_

_Sie seufzte und nahm ihm den Hörer aus der Hand. “Wie lautet die Nummer?”_

_“Oh.” Lindsey sah sie verwirrt an. “Hat er eine eigene Nummer?”_

_Kopfschüttelnd legte sie den Hörer auf und sah ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an._

_“Jeder hat eine eigene Nummer, Mr. McDonald. Ansonsten würde das nicht funktionieren. Um ihn anzurufen, müssen sie seine Nummer kennen.”_

_“Aber die weiß ich nicht.” Mutlos trat Lindsey zurück und rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Dort saß er, die Beine aufgestellt und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Er fühlte sich ganz schrecklich und wollte, dass das sofort wieder aufhörte._

_“Okay. Wissen Sie, wo er wohnt?”_

_“Hier in L.A.”_

_“Etwas genauer geht es wohl nicht?”_

_Mutlos schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf und löste eine Hand, um sich die erste Träne aus dem Gesicht zu wischen._

_“Wie lautet denn sein Name? Wir können ja bei der Auskunft anrufen.”_

_“Oz.”_

_“Oz und wie noch? Wie heißt er mit Nachnamen?”_

_Lindsey zuckte hilflos die Schultern._

_“Oz halt. Einfach nur Oz.”_

_“Das hilft uns nicht wirklich weiter.”_

_Die Frau seufzte und betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich, ehe sie sich abwandte und zu dem Regal hinter ihr ging._

_“Vielleicht steht er ja als Kontakt in Ihren Unterlagen”, erklärte sie freundlich und schlug eine Akte auf. “Hm. Ich habe hier nur einen Namen und eine Nummer. Daniel Osbourne. Oz, sagten sie? Könnte sein Spitzname sein.”_

_Lindsey hatte keine Ahnung. Der Name klang für ihn ebenso fremd wie jeder andere Name auch. Weitere Tränen rannen über seine Wange und er fragte sich, was das gerade für ein Gefühl war. Es war keine Trauer. Traurig war er gewesen, als sie ihm gesagt hatten, dass sie nichts über ihn herausgefunden hatten. Das hier war anders._

_“Ach, nun beruhigen Sie sich doch. Kein Grund so verzweifelt zu sein. Versuchen wir es einfach. Kommen Sie her.”_

_Mühsam und wenig motiviert rappelte sich Lindsey hoch und kam wieder an den Empfang zurück. Er nahm den Hörer entgegen, den sie ihm einladend hinhielt und wartete, während sie eine Nummer eintippte, die hoffentlich zu Oz gehörte. Langgezogenes Tuten drang an sein Ohr._

~*~

Das Klingeln des Telefons bohrte sich nervig und eindringlich in sein Gehirn. Nur langsam wurde Oz wach genug, um zu erkennen, dass es kein Traum war, sondern sein Telefon wirklich klingelte. Er rappelte sich hoch, fuhr sich matt mit der Hand über die Augen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb vier Uhr morgens.

“Was?”, murrte er wenig begeistert in den Hörer, als er endlich abgenommen hatte. Stille schlug ihm entgegen. Doch gerade, als er genervt auflegen wollte, hörte er etwas.

“Oz?” Vorsichtig, fast schon kleinlaut klang die Stimme an sein Ohr.

“Lindsey?”

“Oz ... Ich weiß, es ist spät. Tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich musste einfach mit dir reden. Ich hab versucht, dich zu erreichen. Ich wollte dich besuchen, aber die lassen mich nicht mehr nach draußen und ...”

Lindsey redete viel zu schnell, seine Stimme zitterte und er klang völlig aufgelöst.

“Stopp stopp! Langsam Lindsey. Ich bin noch im Halbschlaf. Was ist los?”

“Ich weiß, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich das alleine ... Ich kann es nicht. Es tut mir so leid. Wirklich. Aber ... kannst du mich bitte hier raus holen? Bitte. Ich tu auch alles, was du sagst. Ich mach dir bestimmt keine Probleme. Bitte, Oz.”

“Himmel, Lindsey. Du klingst ja total fertig. Was ist denn los?”

“Ich will hier nicht mehr sein.”

Oz hörte, dass der andere Mann schluchzte und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er längst dabei war, sich anzuziehen.

“Beruhig dich, Lindsey. Es wird alles gut. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich bin gleich da.”

“Mr. Osbourne. Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mich hier einschalte, aber ihrem Freund geht es eigentlich gut. Ich weiß nicht, was er jetzt auf einmal hat. Er hat bisher mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass er sich unwohl fühlt oder Probleme hat. Es ist gewiss nicht nötig, dass sie ...”

Oz hängte auf und sprintete zur Tür hinaus. Ihm war egal, was Schwester und Ärzte sagten und ihm war sehr wohl klar, dass sie ihn um diese Uhrzeit nicht in das Gebäude lassen würden. Doch das war ihm egal. Zur Not würde er vor der verschlossenen Tür sitzen bleiben, bis sie morgens endlich aufmachten. Aber ganz gewiss würde er Lindsey keine Minute länger an einem Ort lassen, an dem er nicht sein wollte, als es unbedingt nötig war.

Die Fahrt schien ihm unendlich lang. Als er endlich das Auto vor dem Gebäude parkte, zögerte Oz keine Sekunde. Er ging zur Tür, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie um diese Uhrzeit verschlossen war.

Zu seiner Überraschung erklang ein Surren, als er vor die Glastür trat und er konnte sofort hineingehen.

“Guten Tag, Mr. Osbourne.” Eine junge Frau begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. “Ich bitte sie inständig: Beruhigen sie ihn. Er weckt hier noch alle Patienten auf. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass sie zu solch später Stunde noch geweckt wurden, aber sie waren der einzige Kontakt in seiner Akte.”

“Was ist passiert?”

“Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Tut mir leid. Er schien völlig in Ordnung, bis vor einer Stunde. Ich habe ihn zurück in sein Zimmer gebracht, aber er weigert sich, sich hinzulegen und ist völlig verwirrt. Er redet ständig davon, dass er hier eingeschlossen ist. Ein Gefangener, aber ich versichere ihnen, dass wir ihn nicht seiner Freiheit beraubt haben.” Sie redete leise und bugsierte ihn bereits den Gang entlang.

“Warum denkt er dann, dass er ein Gefangener ist?”

“Er hat sich ein paar Mal in der Stadt verirrt und wir mussten die Polizei einschalten, um ihn wieder zu finden. Es ist zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, dass er nicht kommen und gehen kann, wie er will.”

Oz runzelte die Stirn, ersparte sich aber jede Erwiderung. Sie blieben vor einer Tür stehen und die Schwester deutete wortlos darauf. Mit einem kurzen Nicken trat Oz näher und klopfte an.

~*~

_Als die Tür aufging und Oz tatsächlich eintrat, fühlte Lindsey, wie ihm eine zentnerschwere Last von den Schultern plumpste. Es war ein bisschen so, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Sofort sprang er auf, blieb dann aber unsicher am Bett stehen und senkte den Blick. Oz wirkte müde und reichlich verschlafen und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den anderen Mann vermutlich aus dem Tiefschlaf geholt hatte. Er schämte sich für sein Verhalten._

_“Hey, Lindsey.” Mit leisem Klappen fiel die Tür ins Schloss. “Was ist denn los, hm?”_

_Oz beschwerte sich nicht, über die späte Störung oder darüber, dass er mitten in der Nacht hierher hatte fahren müssen. Seine Stimme klang sanft und liebevoll._

_“Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Aber ich hätte dich nicht mitten in der Nacht wecken sollen. Ich hätte bis morgen warten sollen.”_

_“Ach was. Schon Okay.” Oz kam näher und setzte sich einfach auf sein Bett. Einladend winkte er Lindsey zu und bedeutete ihm, sich neben ihn zu setzen. “Jetzt erzähl einfach, was dich beschäftigt.”_

_“Ich will nicht mehr hierbleiben”, gab Lindsey leise zurück, als er sich gesetzt hatte. “Ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl. Und ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich einfach nichts kann und nichts weiß. Himmel! Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich deine Telefonnummer brauche, wenn ich dich anrufen will. Und als ich den Bus nehmen wollte, das war so verwirrend. Ich konnte dich nicht besuchen. Ich wollte wirklich zu dir ...”_

_“Moment. Willst du damit sagen, dir hat hier niemand beigebracht, wie man sich in der Stadt zurechtfindet? Oder wie man ein Telefon benutzt?”_

_Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf._

_“Ich bin schon so lange hier und komme mir immer noch vor wie ein kleines Kind oder ein völliger Trottel. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es besser werden würde. Dass irgendwas zurückkommen würde. Aber da ist nichts. Da ist immer noch gähnende Leere.” Lindsey schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schläfe. Er hasste sein Gehirn dafür, dass es ihm absolut nicht helfen wollte._

_“Hey.” Oz fing seinen Arm ein und hielt ihn fest. “Hör auf damit. Das bringt doch auch nichts. Aber wenn du hier raus willst, dann können die dich nicht festhalten. Wo willst du hin?” Oz sah ihn aufmerksam an. “Ganz ehrlich Lindsey. Wo willst DU hin?”_

_“Ich weiß es nicht.” Lindsey wandte den Blick ab. “Verdammt, ich weiß gar nichts.”_

_“Mein Angebot steht immer noch, Lindsey. Meine Tür steht dir immer offen. Du kannst gerne zu mir kommen. Wird vielleicht ein bisschen eng, aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Klingt das Okay?”_

_“Ich glaube schon.” Lindsey ließ die Hand sinken und sah Oz aufmerksam an. “Warum tust du so viel für mich? Ich habe dir doch bisher keinen Grund dazu gegeben. Ich meine ...”_

_“Hey, du hast mich damals auch ohne Grund oder Hintergedanken aufgenommen. Wir waren nicht in Kontakt, in den letzten Jahren. Leider. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dich als meinen Freund ansehe. Und wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann will ich das auch tun.”_

_Ein Gefühl von Wärme durchströmte Lindsey und er spürte, wie ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte. Er zögerte kurz, ehe er sich einfach zur Seite lehnte. Ganz langsam, vorsichtig. Bereit, sofort wieder zurückzuweichen._

_Doch Oz wich ihm nicht aus und stieß ihn nicht von sich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Der etwas kleinere Mann legte sanft den Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn an sich._

_“Wir kriegen das hin, Lindsey. Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen. Schlaf noch ein wenig.”_

_“Bleibst du hier?”_

_“Natürlich. Ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine.”_

_Leise seufzend schloss Lindsey die Augen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie müde er eigentlich war._


	8. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch hier: Sorry dass ich von der Bildfläche verschwand. Die Story wird auf jeden Fall jetzt zu Ende gepostet.

Je mehr er Lindsey beobachtete, desto mehr fragte sich Oz, was seine Unterbringung in einem Pflegeheim für einen Sinn gehabt haben sollte. Natürlich. Er bewegte sich wieder zielstrebig und sicher, brauchte keine Krücken mehr. Seine Sätze waren nicht mehr so unstrukturiert und kindlich wie bei ihrem letzten Gespräch, suchte nicht mehr ständig nach den richtigen Worten. Auch Lesen und Schreiben hatte er wohl neu gelernt und er machte im Großen und Ganzen einen sehr normalen Eindruck. Doch der erste Eindruck täuschte.  
  
Es waren die alltäglichen Dinge des Lebens, die Lindsey nicht beherrschte. Dinge, die für einen Erwachsenen so selbstverständlich waren, dass Oz manchmal völlig verwirrt war, wenn er bemerkte, dass sein neuer Mitbewohner reichlich überfordert war.  
  
Offensichtlich hatte er nie einen Computer zu Gesicht bekommen. Dinge wie Telefonieren oder von A nach B finden waren ihm fremd. Einkaufen war ein Konzept, das er nicht greifen konnte. Geld war etwas, worunter er sich absolut nichts vorstellen konnte. Den Kühlschrank starrte er an, wie ein fremdes Wesen und vor dem Ofen hatte er regelrecht Angst, nachdem er sich gleich bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Küchengerät verbrannt hatte. Die Mikrowelle war ihm ebenso suspekt und Farbkombination bei Kleidung schien ihm auch etwas völlig Fremdes zu sein.  
  
Innerhalb der ersten Tage hatte sich Lindsey für drei Stunden ausgeschlossen, bis Oz zur Wohnung zurückkam. Er hatte im Supermarkt versehentlich gestohlen - und Oz hatte fast eine Stunde gebraucht, um den Besitzer des Supermarkts, Polizei und Sicherheitsdienst davon zu überzeugen, dass es gewiss keine böswillige Absicht gewesen war. Er hatte sich böse die Hand am Ofen verbrannt, weil er probehalber an den Knöpfen herumgedreht und das rot leuchtende Ceranfeld spannend gefunden und neugierig berührt hatte, hatte beinahe die Wohnzimmercouch mit Streichhölzern in Brand gesteckt und das Eisfach abgetaut, weil er den Kühlschrank nicht geschlossen hatte.  
  
Rasch war Oz klar geworden, dass er sich mit Lindsey nicht einfach nur einen Mann ohne Erinnerungen in die Wohnung geholt hatte, sondern vielmehr ein Kleinkind, gefangen im Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes. Und spätestens an diesem Nachmittag fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, ob es nicht vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war, den Mann zu sich zu holen.  
  
Seufzend schloss Oz den Spiegelschrank und ging zurück in die Küche.  
  
“Lass mal sehen”, bat er schuldbewusst und zog Lindseys Hand unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl hervor. Gedankenverloren hatte er Lindsey gebeten, das Blech mit den Cookies aus dem Ofen zu holen und der hatte nicht gewusst, dass es heiß sein würde und somit ohne Topflappen nach dem Blech gegriffen.  
  
“Tut mir leid”, murmelte Lindsey mit gesenktem Blick und sah sich in der Küche um. Blech und Cookies lagen noch immer auf dem Boden.  
  
“Nein. Mir tut es leid. Ich hätte daran denken müssen, dich zu warnen, dass das Blech heiß ist”, gab Oz schuldbewusst zurück.  
  
“Ach was. Das hätte ich mir vielleicht auch denken sollen. Oben heiß, dann kannst unten ja nicht kalt sein.” Lindsey klang beinahe wütend mit sich selbst.  
  
“Das gibt ein paar böse Brandblasen. Als du dich damals um mich gekümmert hast, hast du definitiv einen besseren Job gemacht. Ich muss echt besser auf dich aufpassen.”  
  
“Das klingt, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind.”  
  
“In gewisser Weise bist du das”, meinte Oz vorsichtig und trocknete behutsam mit einem sauberen Tuch Lindseys Hände ab. “Und das meine ich jetzt nicht böse”, fügte er rasch hinzu, als Lindsey ihm die Hände entziehen und sich abwenden wollte. Sanft zog er ihn mit sich zum Küchentisch und bugsierte den Mann auf einen der Stühle, um die Wunden besser versorgen zu können.  
  
“Na toll.”  
  
“Du hast nicht nur die Erinnerungen daran verloren, wer du bist und was du in deinem Leben gemacht hast. Du hast alle Erinnerungen verloren. Dass eine rotglühende Ofenplatte heiß ist, dass ein Backblech aus dem Ofen nur mit einem Topflappen herausgenommen werden kann ... All diese Dinge lernen wir im Kindesalter. Aber das ist bei dir auch alles gelöscht. Das heißt, du musst das alles neu lernen. Eigentlich hätten die im Pflegeheim sich um solche grundsätzlichen Dinge kümmern sollen, haben sie aber nicht. Die fanden es wichtiger, dass du die Fernsehzeitschrift lesen kannst.”  
  
Oz seufzte etwas und rief sich selbst wieder zur Ruhe. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde er auf das Pflegeheim. Aber es half nichts, Lindsey gegenüber seine Wut zu äußern. So verunsichert, wie der andere Mann war, würde der am Ende denken, Oz wäre auf ihn wütend.  
  
“Bereust du es?”, durchbrach Lindseys leise Stimme seine Gedanken.  
  
“Was? Nein! Niemals! Ich brauch nur vermutlich noch etwas, um mich richtig auf dich einzustellen und es tut mir leid, dass dir was passiert ist, weil ich das noch nicht geschafft habe. Aber ich bereue doch nicht, dass du hier bist. Das könnte ich nie, Lindsey. Bereust du es etwa? Willst du zurück?”  
  
“Ganz sicher nicht”, knurrte Lindsey und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. “Ich hab vielleicht bei den meisten Entscheidungen immer noch Schwierigkeiten, aber das kann ich mit Sicherheit entscheiden. Dahin will ich nicht mehr.”

~*~

_Nachdenklich warf Lindsey einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war nach Mitternacht und Oz war noch nicht zurück. Ein wenig bereute er jetzt, dass er Oz’ Einladung, ihn zu begleiten, so rasch ausgeschlagen hatte. Aber wohl fühlte er sich noch immer nicht, wenn er unter Menschen musste. Das Gefühl, dass man ihm sofort ansehen musste, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, wer er war, wurde in Gegenwart Fremder geradezu unerträglich._  
  
 _Sicherlich wäre es sinnvoll gewesen, einfach ins Bett zu gehen. Oder vielmehr auf die Couch. Oz hatte ihm sein Bett angeboten, doch Lindsey hatte nach zwei Nächten beschlossen, dass es nicht richtig war, dass er im Bett seines Gastgebers schlief und der auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. So oder so, im Moment war er einfach noch nicht müde genug, um sich schlafen zu legen. Außerdem ratterte wieder einmal sein Gehirn. Der Versuch, die Eindrücke des Tages zu verarbeiten und die Gewissheit, dass er noch immer keine einzige Erinnerung zurückerhalten hatte, half auch nicht dabei, Ruhe zu finden._  
  
 _Gelangweilt griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher an. Wenig begeistert knipste er durch das Abendprogramm. Eine Weile blieb er bei einem Actionfilm hängen, fand das aber schnell zu verwirrend und verstörend suchte nach etwas Ruhigerem. Hin und wieder hatte er schon von Krieg gehört und das war eines der Konzepte, die ihm nicht in den Kopf wollten. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Menschen einander töten wollten und noch weniger verstand er, warum manche Menschen sich das auch noch als Film ansehen wollten. Meldungen von Kriegen und Kämpfen gab es in den Nachrichten mehr als ihm lieb war._  
  
 _Er schaltete relativ schnell durch und stoppte nach einer Weile irritiert. Langsam ging er ein paar Programme zurück und betrachtete das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm neugierig. So oft er bislang fern gesehen hatte, die Menschen dort in den Filmen und Serien waren eigentlich immer bekleidet gewesen. Die jungen Frauen, die sich dort auf einem Bett räkelten und ihm mit leuchtenden Augen erklärten, dass sie seine kühnsten Träume wahr machen würden, trugen allerdings keinerlei Kleidung._  
  
 _Eine Telefonnummer wurde eingeblendet und eine niedliche Rothaarige versicherte ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern, dass er von ihr alles haben konnte._  
  
 _Automatisch griff Lindsey zum Telefon und tippte die Nummer ein. Sie schien sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie jedem Anrufer helfen konnte, also wollte Lindsey es einfach versuchen. Womöglich hatte sie Informationen oder konnte ihm Antworten geben._  
  
 _Musik erklang und eine seltsam blecherne Stimme versicherte ihm, dass sofort jemand für ihn da wäre. Lindsey schaltete den Ton am Fernseher aus und wartete._  
  
 _Nur einen Augenblick später stoppte die Musik und die Stimme einer Frau erklang._  
  
 _“Hey, Tiger. Wie kann ich es dir heute besorgen?”_  
  
 _“Uhm ... Hallo. Ich ... Also ich hätte ein paar Fragen.”_  
  
 _“Okay, Baby. Schieß los. Ich bin nur für dich da. Aber ich habe dann auch ein paar Fragen für dich, Süßer. Machen wir ein Spiel daraus, Okay? Du stellst mir eine Frage, ganz egal was, und ich beantworte sie. Oder du sagst mir, was ich machen muss. Dann bin ich dran.”_  
  
 _“Ah ... Okay.” Lindsey runzelte die Stirn._  
  
 _“Okay, Baby. Was hast du an?”_  
  
 _“Ah ... Ich ... Was?”_  
  
 _“Was hast du an? Komm schon. Ich sag dir dann auch, was ich anhabe.”_  
  
 _'Und warum sollte ich das wissen wollen?', wunderte sich Lindsey nachdenklich, antwortete dann aber ohne weiter nachzudenken. Wenn es für sie so wichtig war, konnte er ihr das ja sagen. An seiner Kleidung war bestimmt nichts verkehrt. Oz hatte sie ihm herausgelegt._  
  
 _“Ah ... Eine blaue Jeans, schwarzes T-Shirt und darüber ein Karohemd ... schwarze Socken und Pantoffeln”, zählte er bereitwillig auf. “Oh und Unterwäsche natürlich.”_  
  
 _“M-hm. Das ist aber bisschen viel, findest du nicht? Ich will, dass du dein Hemd ausziehst, Baby. Und schmeiß die Pantoffeln in die Ecke. Die machen mich bestimmt nicht heiß.”_  
  
 _Lindsey runzelte die Stirn._  
  
 _“Machst du es? Komm schon. Ein bisschen mitmachen musst du schon, sonst funktioniert das nicht.”_  
  
 _Warum es wichtig war, dass er die Pantoffeln loswurde, wenn er doch nur ein paar Fragen hatte, war Lindsey noch unklar, aber er hatte in letzter Zeit gelernt, dass er oft Dinge nicht verstand, die später doch Sinn ergaben, also gehorchte er brav und bestätigte der netten Frau auch, dass er ihrer Bitte nachgekommen war._  
  
 _“Hmmm. Das ist ein braver Junge. So gefällst du mir schon eher. Zieh dein T-Shirt aus. Ganz langsam. Stell dir vor, dass es meine Hände sind, die es hochstreifen. Ich streiche über deine Haut. Kannst du es spüren?"_  
  
 _Eigentlich wollte Lindsey nein sagen, doch dann dachte er, dass sie dann vielleicht sauer sein und ihm keine Frage mehr beantworten würde. Also schüttelte er verwundert den Kopf, streifte sich schnell das Shirt über den Kopf und bestätigte, dass er ihre Hände spüren konnte._  
  
 _“Fühlt sich das gut an, Baby? Oder willst du was anderes? Was gefällt dir?”_  
  
 _“Die Fernsehserie Friends gefällt mir richtig gut!”, erklärte Lindsey sofort. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann stöhnte sie in sein Ohr. Lindsey wollte gerade nachfragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, als sie einfach weiterredete und ihn übertönte._  
  
 _“Oh, das ist gut. Ich heiße nämlich Monica. Gefällt dir das? Ich kann deine Monica sein. Ganz allein deine. Und du darfst mit mir machen, was du willst. Oh, sag mir, was du mit mir machen würdest. Erzähl mir, wie du mich ausziehst.”_  
  
 _Lindsey nahm den Hörer vom Ohr und starrte verwirrt darauf. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf und hielt das Telefon wieder an sein Ohr._  
  
 _“Ich ... Ah ... Ich will dich gar nicht ausziehen”, gab er endlich wahrheitsgemäß zurück._  
  
 _“Ah, ich sehe schon. Du willst verwöhnt werden, nach Strich und Faden und selbst nichts tun. Du willst wohl, dass ich dir sage, was passieren muss. Okay, Kleiner. Das kannst du haben. Zieh deine Jeans aus. Sofort.”_  
  
 _“Aber ...”_  
  
 _“Ich sagte: Zieh deine Jeans aus!”_  
  
 _Lindsey zuckte etwas zusammen, ob ihres schroffen Tonfalls. Rasch gehorchte er, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verärgern._  
  
 _“Erledigt”, gab er zur Auskunft. “Darf ich dich jetzt ..."_  
  
 _“Nein.” Erneut raunte sie ihn geradezu an. Ihre Stimme hatte ihm vorher auf jeden Fall besser gefallen, als sie noch sanft mit ihm geredet hatte. “Was trägst du für Unterwäsche? Ach, weißt du was? Egal. Zieh dich aus. Ganz aus. Ich will dich nackt vor mir liegen haben. Du gehörst mir, heute Nacht, und du wirst gehorchen. Los. Ausziehen. Und zwar schnell, bevor ich die Geduld verliere.”_  
  
 _Lindsey fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, doch er wusste sich im Moment nicht wirklich zu helfen. Was Oz wohl sagen würde, wenn er die nette Frau verärgerte? Nein, das wollte er ihm lieber nicht gestehen müssen. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu gehorchen._  
  
 _“Okay. Ich bin schon dabei”, rief er rasch in den Hörer und strampelte sich von seinen restlichen Klamotten frei. “Fertig”, erklärte er kurz darauf. “Alles ausgezogen.”_  
  
 _“Braves Baby. So gefällst du mir. Leg dich hin und wage nicht zu widersprechen. Ich werde dir jetzt genau sagen, was du machen sollst und ich will, dass du jeden meiner Befehle befolgst. Hast du das verstanden?”_  
  
 _“Ja”, gab Lindsey klein bei. “Verstanden. Ich werde gehorchen.”_  
  
 _“Okay, Kleiner. Ich will, dass du mit der freien Hand über deine Brust streichelst und dir dabei vorstellst, dass ich es bin, die dich berührt. Hast du das verstanden?"_  
  
 _“Ja.”_  
  
 _“Ja Mistress, heißt das.”_  
  
 _“Ja, Mistress.”_  
  
 _Wie war es eigentlich von einem unschuldigen “Ich will dir nur ein paar Fragen stellen” zu dieser Situation gekommen? Egal. Lindsey wollte nicht, dass sie wütend wurde, also gehorchte er und strich sich rasch mit der Hand über die Brust._  
  
 _“Langsam”, erklang ihre Stimme in seinem Ohr. “Ganz langsam. Schließ die Augen. Umkreise deine Brustwarzen. Wie fühlt sich das an?”_  
  
 _Lindsey musste zugeben, dass sich das eigentlich ganz gut anfühlte._  
  
 _“Gut so. Geh tiefer. Ganz langsam. Berühr dich. Bist du schon hart?"_  
  
 _“Ahm ... Ich ... also ...” Lindsey hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete._  
  
 _“Streng dich mal bisschen an, Kleiner. Ich will, dass du dich so lange streichelst und berührst, bis dein Schwanz so richtig hart ist. Hast du das verstanden?"_  
  
 _“Ja, Mistress.”_  
  
 _Nein, eigentlich hatte er das so gar nicht verstanden. Doch nur wenig später verstand er sehr wohl. Irritiert hob Lindsey den Kopf und blickte an sich hinunter. Dass er da unten morgens nach dem Aufwachen oft “hart” war, wusste er wohl. Doch er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das scheinbar auf Befehl ging._  
  
 _“Bin hart”, stieß er hervor und berührte sich vorsichtig, forschend. “Japp. Richtig hart.”_  
  
 _“Das ist ein braver Junge. Jetzt fester. Pack richtig zu, bis es fast weh tut. Ich will, dass du mich spürst. Ich will dich winseln hören. Schön auf und ab. Hörst du?”_  
  
 _Winseln? Ich bin doch kein Hund, dachte Lindsey verwirrt, doch er gehorchte artig und wunderte sich sogleich, was da passierte. Das fühlte sich irgendwie ... Gut an._  
  
 _“Oh ...” Er keuchte etwas, als er langsam an sich auf und ab strich. Das fühlte sich definitiv gut an._  
  
 _“Schneller. Fester. Ich will dich schreien hören, vor Lust.”_  
  
 _Lust. Wieder eines der Wörter, die er so gar nicht verstand. Aber schreien konnte er. Er wollte nur nicht zu laut sein. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, fing er jedoch an zu keuchen und zwischendurch stöhnte er sogar. Lindsey versuchte wirklich, leiser zu sein, aber das konnte er so gar nicht kontrollieren. Und ja, es fühlte sich tatsächlich richtig gut an._  
  
 _“Ja. So ist es gut, Baby. Aber wehe du kommst jetzt schon. Ich will dich spüren, ich will dich schmecken und ich will dich genießen, solange es geht. Du kommst erst, wenn ich sage, dass es Okay ist. Hast du das verstanden?”_  
  
 _“Uh ... Ah ... Ja ... Ja ... Mistress ... Ich ... Hmmm... Ah ...Verstanden ...” Irgendwie wurde denken ohnehin zu anstrengend. Lindsey beschloss, nur noch zuzuhören und zu gehorchen. Bisher hatte er davon ja nur Vorteile gehabt._  
  
 _“Lindsey?” Das Licht im Raum ging an und Oz starrte ihn von der Tür aus an._


	9. Kapitel 8

Oz überlegte noch immer, wie er die Situation für Lindsey entschärfen sollte. Doch dem schien es nicht einmal allzu peinlich zu sein. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und machte gar keine Anstalten, sich zu bedecken oder wieder etwas anzuziehen. Das machte es Oz nicht gerade leichter, normal mit ihm zu reden. Seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen wanderten ab in die Vergangenheit, zu gemeinsamen Duschen und heißen Nächten.

“Uhm ... wer ist das?”

“Monica ... Uhm. Mistress Monica. Ich hab sie angerufen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein paar Antworten, aber irgendwie ...”

“Oh Gott. Du hast sie angerufen?” Mit wenigen Schritten war Oz beim Sofa und nahm Lindsey das Telefon aus der Hand. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, ehe er ‘Mistress Monica’ erklärte, dass ihre Dienste nicht mehr benötigt wurden und auflegte. Über 20 Minuten hatte Lindsey die Telefonsexhotline beansprucht. Die Rechnung würde teuer werden.

Der andere Mann sah ihn verwirrt und erschrocken an, sich offenbar keinerlei Schuld bewusst. Und noch immer saß er splitterfasernackt mit einer handfesten Erektion vor ihm. Oz senkte den Blick und räusperte sich.

“Okay. Du hast wohl beschlossen, einen Sprung direkt in die Pubertät zu machen. War ja eigentlich absehbar. Aber kannst du dir bitte erst mal wieder was anziehen?”

“Aber warum? Du hast mich doch schon oft nackt gesehen, beim Waschen und ...”

“Das ist was anderes”, lenkte Oz sogleich ein. “Ich werde dir nach Möglichkeit alle Fragen beantworten und alles erklären, aber bitte zieh dir erst was an.”

Wenige Augenblicke später saß Lindsey ihm tatsächlich wieder bekleidet gegenüber und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Oz überlegt noch immer, wie er das Gespräch am besten beginnen sollte, da legte der andere Mann den Kopf schief und seufzte leise.

“Was hab ich angestellt, Oz? Was hab ich diesmal wieder falsch gemacht?”

“Was? Nein. Nein, Lindsey. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Also, nicht wirklich. Es ist nur ... Oh Mann.” Er fuhr sich aufgebracht mit der Hand durch die Haare.

“Aber irgendwas ist los. Irgendwas beschäftigt dich. Und ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wenn ich nichts falsch gemacht habe, warum ...”

“Lindsey ... Was weißt du über Geschlechtsverkehr? Also, Sex.”

Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

“Nicht viel, glaub ich. Eigentlich nur, dass es wohl was richtig Tolles ist, was Mann und Frau miteinander anstellen, wenn sie abends im Schlafzimmer verschwinden. Und die sind dann meistens unter der Bettdecke und bewegen sich auf und ab ... Oh und meistens sind sie wenig bekleidet oder nackt dabei und ... Oh!” Scheinbare Erkenntnis flutete über Lindseys Gesicht. “Oh! War das gerade ... mit dem Telefon und so ... Also ... War das ... Sex? Aber ne, die war ja nicht hier und ich wollte doch nur ...”

Oz musste trotz allem schmunzeln und Lindsey brach abrupt ab und starrte ihn an.

“Du ... Findest das witzig?”, erkundigte er sich ungläubig. “Du machst dich über mich lustig!”

Oz blieb nur wenig Zeit, um sich zu wundern, woher Lindsey den Ausdruck kannte und auch richtig einzusetzen verstand. Rasch sprang auch er auf und hielt Lindsey auf, der - wohin auch immer - fliehen wollte.

“Nein! Nein. Ich machte mich nicht über dich lustig. Ich finde dich einfach nur total niedlich, im Moment. Ich musste schmunzeln über die plötzliche Selbsterkenntnis und die ganze Situation ist einfach ich weiß nicht. Entweder totpeinlich oder eben amüsant. Such dir was aus.”

“Ich finde es wenig ... Amüsant.”

“Ich weiß. Entschuldige, Lindsey. Ich meine es doch nicht böse. Ist nur ...” Oz räusperte sich. “Sex ist im Allgemeinen etwas sehr Persönliches und Privates. Verstehst du? Das bespricht man nicht einfach so mit irgendwem. Man redet vielleicht mit der Lebenspartnerin darüber, aber nicht ... Einfach so. Und ich musste noch nie jemanden aufklären. Alle, mit denen ich bisher Sex hatte, wussten recht gut, was Sache war. Ich weiß gerade nicht, wo ich anfangen soll und ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das Thema peinlich, also amüsier ich mich lieber.”

Oz holte tief Luft. Das war ihm eigentlich alles viel zu anstrengend.

“Also ... War das jetzt Sex? Hatte ich gerade Sex mit jemand Fremden?” Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. “Das ist dann aber nicht richtig, oder? Wenn das was Privates ist und man sowas mit der Partnerin macht ... Die war doch nicht meine Partnerin ...”

“Okay. Setz dich, Lindsey. Und dann rollen wir das ganz langsam auf, Okay?”

Oz seufzte in sich hinein. Das würde noch ein langer Abend werden und er würde viel reden müssen.

~*~

_Nachdenklich rollte sich Lindsey auf den Rücken. Oz war längst im Bett und eigentlich wollte er auch schlafen, doch sein Kopf schwirrte immer noch von all den Informationen, die ihm der andere Mann zuvor gegeben hatte. Jetzt wusste er, wozu Sex diente, warum Menschen das machten, dass es verschiedene Arten von Sex gab, dass man sich auch selbst befriedigen konnte und nicht zwangsläufig einen anderen Menschen dazu benötigte und so viele andere Dinge. Oz hatte versucht, ihm einen Orgasmus und Lust zu erklären. Hatte Wörter wie Leidenschaft und Liebe aufgebracht und erklärt. Doch all das war Theorie. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht viel darunter vorstellen und hatte nach wie vor das Gefühl, schlicht und ergreifend nichts zu wissen._

_Viel zu viele Fragen und Überlegungen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und raubten ihm den Schlaf. Müde war er auch nicht wirklich. Und außerdem fühlte er sich seltsam. Er konnte es nicht benennen, nicht bezeichnen. Aber es war ein Gefühl, als würde irgendetwas fehlen. Zumindest vage fühlte es sich so an._

_Seufzend drehte sich Lindsey doch wieder auf die Seite, doch die Couch im Wohnzimmer kam ihm heute extrem unbequem vor._

_Liebe. Oz hatte von Liebe gesprochen. Ein Wort, das er schon oft gehört und gelesen, jedoch nie verstanden hatte. Liebe war zwar keine Notwendigkeit oder Voraussetzung für Sex, aber wohl ein Gefühl, dass alle Menschen anstrebten. Er hatte auch versucht, es zu erklären._

_'Liebe ist, wenn dir ein anderer Mensch wichtiger ist, als alles andere. Wenn dieser Mensch zum Zentrum deines Universums wird und nur ein Lächeln von ihm dich glücklich machen kann. Wenn du diesen Menschen ansiehst und es fühlt sich an, als würden Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch tanzen, wenn du dich den ganzen Tag darauf freust, diesen einen, geliebten Menschen zu sehen. Liebe ist so vieles, Lindsey, das lässt sich nicht so einfach erklären.'_

_Lindsey seufzte und schloss die Augen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er würde die Welt nie verstehen. Das war alles so verwirrend. Liebe klang auf jeden Fall sehr interessant. Und irgendwie auch schön._

_Gerade als er im Begriff war, einzudösen, schreckte Lindsey jedoch erneut hoch und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Wenn Oz den Raum betrat, ging die Sonne auf. Wenn er lächelte, fühlte sich Lindsey bestärkt und befreit. Ihn nicht zu sehen, während er im Pflegeheim gewesen war, war schlimmer gewesen, als alles andere und nichts und niemand außer Oz konnte helfen, dass das Gefühl von Leere in ihm erträglich wurde. War das Liebe? Liebte er den anderen Mann?_

_Rasch besann sich Lindsey jedoch darauf, dass Oz immer von Mann und Frau gesprochen hatte, als sie über Liebe und Sex geredet hatten. Also mochte er Oz zwar, liebte ihn jedoch nicht. Beruhigt durch seine Schlussfolgerung legte sich Lindsey wieder hin und schlief endlich ein._

~*~

Lindsey hatte ihm fest versprochen, keine Telefonnummern mehr anzurufen, die im Fernsehen oder in Zeitschriften standen und ihn erst zu fragen, ob es Okay war, die Nummer anzurufen. Dennoch ging Oz einige Tage nach dem Vorfall zu seinem Telefonanbieter und ließ kostenpflichtige Nummern sperren. Sicher war sicher. Dabei war es weniger der Fall, dass er Lindsey misstraute. Er rechnete nur damit, dass der andere Mann nicht daran denken würde, es schlichtweg vergessen.

Lindsey verhielt sich nach ihrem Gespräch etwas seltsam. Oz wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er weitere Fragen stellen wollte, weiter über diese Themen reden, mehr in Erfahrung bringen. Allerdings war er ganz dankbar, dass ihn der plötzlich pubertierende Mann nicht gleich am nächsten Tag weiter mit dem Thema löcherte.

Nach etwa einer Woche gab er Lindsey schließlich den freundlichen und reichlich unverblümten Hinweis, dass er im Badezimmer unter der Dusche ungestört sein konnte, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der andere Mann so aufgekratzt war, weil er neugierig geworden war. Seine Bemerkung resultierte in einer einstündigen Duschsession seines kindlichen Mitbewohners, die Oz nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln quittierte.

Auch er selbst hatte sein Verhalten nach dem langen Gespräch jedoch verändert, wie ihm erst bewusst wurde, als ihn Lindsey eines Morgens direkt darauf ansprach.

“Oz? Was ist los?”

“Huh? Nichts. Warum ... Wie kommst du darauf?”

“Du bist anders. Irgendwie seltsam.”

“Huh?”

Lindsey ließ die Hand sinken und stellte die Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch ab. Er hob den Blick und sah Oz direkt an.

Aufmerksam betrachteten ihn die blauen Augen, als würde sein Gegenüber versuchen, seien Gedanken zu lesen. Eine Vorstellung, die Oz nicht wirklich behagte.

“Du bist ganz anders als vorher”, meinte Lindsey leise, vorsichtig. “Du bist oft abwesend und du drehst dich ständig weg ... Du setzt dich nicht mehr in meine Nähe ... Was hab ich denn angestellt, Oz? Egal, was es ist, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich will es auch wieder gut machen oder besser machen oder eben nicht mehr machen, aber das kann ich doch nicht, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was ich falsch gemacht habe ...”

“Wow ... Langsam. Was ist los?"

“Du hältst dich fern von mir.”

“Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du darauf kommst ...”

“Wirklich”, gab Lindsey trocken zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und verließ die Küche.

Verwirrt blickte ihm Oz nach. Erst langsam sickerten Lindseys Worte in sein Gehirn und er fing an, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Gehirn arbeitete so heftig, dass er dachte, Lindsey müsste es noch im Nebenraum rattern hören. Und ebenso rechnete er damit, dass sein Mitbewohner das Klirren hören musste, als endlich der Groschen fiel.

“Verdammt!” Oz sprang auf und eilte ins Wohnzimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung war Lindsey jedoch nicht dort. “Lindsey?” Er klopfte an die Badtür, fand diese jedoch unverschlossen und das Badezimmer leer vor. Stirnrunzelnd ging er zum Schlafzimmer, doch auch dort war Lindsey nicht. Er musste die Wohnung verlassen haben. Aber warum hatte er das nicht gehört? Und wie lange war Lindsey schon weg?

Oz rannte zur Wohnungstür und riss sie auf “Lindsey!”, rief er den Gang entlang, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion.

Seufzend eilte er hinein, um sich seine Turnschuhe anzuziehen und hinaus zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte er Lindsey unten auf der Straße sehen. Weit konnte er doch noch nicht sein.

Viel zu lange hatte er gebraucht, um zu verstehen, was Lindsey eigentlich redete und weshalb er das Gefühl hatte, dass er etwas Schlimmes angestellt hatte. Bisher hatte sich Oz liebevoll um Lindsey gekümmert und das tat er auch jetzt noch. Doch jetzt achtete er auf mehr Abstand. Er nahm den anderen Mann nicht mehr in den Arm wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er sich wegen etwas ärgerte oder traurig war. Er setzte sich nicht mehr dicht an seine Seite, sondern ausschließlich ihm gegenüber.

Dabei konnte Lindsey gar nichts dafür. Es war Oz, der ein Problem hatte. Bis zu jenem Abend hatte er Lindsey als Kind betrachtet, in gewisser Weise und es war ihm nicht weiter schwergefallen, ihn zu umsorgen, ohne sich viel dabei zu denken. Doch jetzt?

Lindsey hatte sich verändert, auch wenn es eigentlich ganz normal und natürlich war. Er hatte seine Sexualität entdeckt und seither fiel es Oz schwer, einzuschätzen, ob Lindseys Berührungen Freundschaft waren, oder ob er einfach neugierig war und herumprobieren wollte. Nicht, dass er ein Problem damit hatte, Lindsey zu berühren oder sich von ihm berühren zu lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er vermisste die starken Arme, die Nähe. Seit dem Abend, als er Lindsey gefunden und ins Krankenhaus begleitet hatte, phantasierte er ständig über gemeinsame Nächte, ertrank in der Erinnerung ihrer kurzen aber intensiven, gemeinsamen Zeit.

Oz hatte vielmehr Angst, verletzt zu werden. Was wenn Lindsey jetzt mit ihm experimentieren wollte und sich dann doch lieber mit einer Frau vergnügte? Was wenn er nur Sex wollte, aber damit keinerlei Gefühle verband und irgendwann gehen würde? Oz war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit klarkommen würde. Dazu waren seine Gefühle viel zu intensiv und es war gefährlich für ihn, wenn er zu intensive Gefühle hatte.

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und sein Puls begann zu rasen.

“Nein!”, keuchte er erschrocken und sah sich panisch um. Er hetzte in eine Seitengasse. Weg. Weg von Menschen. Einsamkeit. Am Besten ein Ort, an dem er sich einschließen konnte.

Oz fluchte, als er spürte, wie die Bestie sich gegen die mentalen Fesseln auflehnte. Seit er Lindsey gefunden hatte, war nie etwas passiert. Er hatte den Werwolf im Zaum gehalten und es war sogar relativ leicht gewesen. Jetzt drohte er zu übernehmen.

Schmerz preschte durch seinen Körper, seine Fingernägel wurden länger.

“Nein, nein, nein! Bitte nicht. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt”, murmelte Oz panisch und hetzte in die nächste Seitengasse. Er wollte nicht töten. Er musste weg. In die Kanalisation vielleicht. Womöglich konnte der Wolf dort unten herumlaufen, ohne jemandem zu schaden.

Es war einen Versuch wert. Besser, als das Vieh ungebremst durch die Stadt hetzen zu lassen, auf der Suche nach Beute. Oz schrammte sich die Knie auf, als er sich aus dem Laufen auf den Boden warf, in der Nähe eines Gullideckels und mit beiden Händen krampfhaft versuchte, den schweren Deckel zu heben.

Ein sanfter Windhauch wehte durch die enge Gasse und trug die Gerüche der Stadt zu ihm. Oz hielt inne und schnupperte mehrmals. Es war nicht der Geruch von Abgasen, Abfällen, Menschen, Fleisch oder Gemüse, der ihn innehalten ließ. Es war der bekannte, vertraute Geruch seines Mitbewohners. Lindsey. Er musste in der Nähe sein!

Neuer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper. Er wollte aufschreien, doch Knurren drang an seine eigenen Ohren. Und dann ... wurde alles schwarz.


	10. Kapitel 9

_Lindsey schmeckte Blut. Vorsichtig leckte er sich über die Lippen und verzog das Gesicht. Nur einen Augenblick später ertappte er sich erneut dabei, dass er auf der ohnehin blutigen Unterlippe herumbiss, und hörte schnell wieder auf._

_Nachdenklich und etwas zitternd blickte er sich um. Irgendetwas nagte in ihm, sagte ihm, dass er etwas tun musste. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was. Vielleicht um Hilfe rufen? Aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab._

_Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schläfe._

_“Verdammt nochmal. Wenn du nicht helfen willst, dann halt wenigstens die Klappe!”, murrte er sich selbst an. Vielmehr sein Gehirn. Irgendwas war da. Ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit. Wissen. Doch so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte und bemühte. Es kam nichts weiter. Keine Erinnerungen oder Erkenntnisse. Nur immer stärker werdend das Gefühl, als würde in seinem Kopf ein halbes Bergwerk entstehen und winzig kleine Wesen dort drin herumschürfen und -hämmern. Es war einfach nur nervenaufreibend._

_Nachdenklich blickte er auf Oz hinunter, zog ihn etwas enger an sich. Was passiert war, wusste er nicht. Er war auf dem Weg zurück in die Wohnung gewesen, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass er sich kindisch verhalten hatte, indem er einfach weggerannt war. Und da hatte er gelegen. Neben einem Gullideckel auf dem Boden, die Knie aufgeschürft, die Jeans zerschrappt und blutig und seine Finger waren auch dreckig und blutig._

_Blut. Wunden. Die mussten versorgt werden. Das wusste Lindsey mittlerweile. Aber hier in der kleinen Gasse hatte er nichts zum Versorgen. Er musste also in die Wohnung zurück, und da er Oz nicht einfach liegen lassen wollte, musste er ihn mitnehmen._

_Zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung rappelte sich Lindsey hoch und versuchte, den kleineren Mann irgendwie hochzuziehen. Oz reagierte nicht auf ihn und war ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, selbst zu gehen. Also musste er ihn irgendwie tragen. Nach einigem Herumprobieren hatte Lindsey festgestellt, dass es am Einfachsten war, Oz auf die Arme zu nehmen. Zum Glück war der Mann nicht allzu schwer und etwas kleiner als er. Dennoch würde das schnell anstrengend werden._

_Als er die größere Straße zur Wohnung betrat, sahen ihn ein paar Menschen verwundert an, gingen jedoch rasch weiter. Nur eine junge Frau blieb stehen und betrachtete Oz argwöhnisch._

_“Brauchen Sie Hilfe? Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?"_

_Nach kurzem Zögern, versuchte Lindsey die Frage möglichst zu analysieren. Ein Krankenwagen würde Oz ins Krankenhaus bringen. Sein Mitbewohner hatte ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass er das Krankenhaus nicht mochte, dass ihm dort die Decke auf den Kopf fiel und er deswegen hin und wieder raus musste. Außerdem wäre er alleine, wenn Oz im Krankenhaus war und Lindsey wollte ganz bestimmt nicht alleine sein. Zu guter Letzt hatte sein Freund und Helfer nicht wegen jeder Schramme und Verletzung, die er sich in den letzten Wochen zugezogen hatte, sofort einen Krankenwagen gerufen. Und er hatte bei Zeiten ganz gewaltig geblutet._

_“Nein”, entschied Lindsey schließlich. “Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich kümmere mich schon um ihn.”_

_“Sind sie sicher? Ich meine ...”_

_“Ich mach das schon!”, gab Lindsey bei weitem ruppiger zurück, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Verwirrt über sich selbst schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, ließ die hilfsbereite Frau einfach stehen und eilte zu ihrem Wohngebäude, so schnell er konnte._

_Die Tür aufzusperren, war gar nicht so leicht und zuvor musste er Oz absetzen, denn natürlich hatte er selbst wieder einmal vergessen, seinen Schlüssel mitzunehmen und musste erst den von Oz aus dessen Hosentasche fischen, ehe er die Eingangstür öffnen konnte._

_Leicht keuchend machte sich Lindsey endlich mit seiner Last auf den Weg die Treppen hinauf._

_Es fühlte sich an wie ein Blitz. Ganz plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, hell und erschreckend. Lindsey schwankte und beinahe hätte er Oz fallen gelassen. Rasch lehnte er sich an die Wand und glitt daran zu Boden, hockte sich mitten auf die Treppen, Oz noch immer in den Armen._

_Eine Erinnerung. Das musste einfach eine Erinnerung sein. Diese Situation, so vertraut, so bekannt. Irgendwann, irgendwo hatte er Oz schon einmal eine Treppe hinauf getragen, da war er sich absolut sicher. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Gesicht des anderen Mannes. Eine Decke tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Oz, in eine Decke eingewickelt. Verschrammt, dreckig. Ein widerlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und angewidert verzog Lindsey das Gesicht. Einen Augenblick später war der Gestank verschwunden, ebenso wie das Bild des eingewickelten Oz. Er war zurück auf der Treppe zur Wohnung seines Retters._

_Keuchend rappelte er sich wieder hoch und eilte nun in doppelter Geschwindigkeit die restlichen Stufen hoch. Auf keinen Fall wollte er eine weitere Erinnerung riskieren. Das war mehr als seltsam gewesen und mehr verstörend als hilfreich._

~*~

Oz blinzelte. Ganz vorsichtig. Irgendwie erwartete er, dass er neben einem Leichnam aufwachen würde. Oder neben hochgewürgten Überresten eines Opfers, welches die Bestie gerissen hatte. Umso verwirrter war er, als er sich nicht auf der Straße liegend wiederfand, sondern auf seinem Sofa.

Lindsey! Er hatte Lindsey gewittert, kurz bevor die Lichter ausgegangen waren! Was war passiert?

Oz fuhr hoch und sah sich panisch um.

Lindsey auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel fuhr erschrocken zusammen, sagte sonst aber nichts. Stattdessen zog er die Beine wieder an, stellte die Fußsohlen auf den Sessel, schlang die Arme um die Knie und wiegte sich weiter hin und her.

‘Scheiße!’, dachte Oz panisch. ‘Wie viel hat er gesehen? Warum bin ich hier? Was hat ihn so verstört? Wenn er der Bestie begegnet ist ... Himmel, warum lebt er dann überhaupt noch?’

“Lindsey?”, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. “Hey, hast du ... ahm .. ich meine ... Was ist los?"

“Was ist passiert?” Die Stimme des anderen Mannes war fast tonlos und er sah Oz mit großen, flehenden Augen an. Flehen um Antworten, Hilfestellung.

Doch worauf sollte er Antworten haben, wenn er doch gar nicht wusste, was passiert war und wie viel Lindsey gesehen hatte?

“Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich, dass wir uns gestritten haben und du bist weggerannt und ich bin dir hinterher und da war diese Gasse ...” Argwöhnisch beobachtete er Lindsey, wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion. “Ich muss wohl irgendwie gestolpert sein und hab mir den Kopf gestoßen!”, mutmaßte er einfach vor sich hin. Falls Lindsey Zeuge seiner Verwandlung geworden war, würde er ganz gewiss etwas dazu sagen. Oder nicht?

“Tut mir leid”, meinte der Mann stattdessen, löste seine schützende Haltung und stand auf. “Dass ich weggerannt bin, meine ich. Das war kindisch.”

Oz winkte müde ab.

“Verrätst du mir dann, wie ich wieder hier in die Wohnung gekommen bin?”, erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile vorsichtig in Richtung Badezimmertür, durch welche Lindsey verschwunden war.

“Bin auf dem Weg zurück zur Wohnung quasi über dich gestolpert”, gab Lindsey zurück, als er mit einem Waschlappen und einer Schüssel bewaffnet zurückkam. “Hab dich hochgetragen. Wusste nicht recht, was ich sonst machen sollte ... eine Frau wollte einen Krankenwagen rufen. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee ist oder ... War das falsch?” Vorsichtig hob Lindsey den Blick, die Augen nach wie vor flehend, unsicher.

“Nein, nein. Das war richtig, Lindsey. Goldrichtig. Wie gesagt, ich muss gestolpert sein und hab mir wohl die Birne gestoßen. Bestimmt nichts Schlimmes. Ich brauch keinen Krankenwagen.” Oz wusste nicht, ob Lindsey so verstört war, weil er eben doch etwas gesehen hatte, was er nicht hätte sehen sollen, weil Oz überhaupt das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, oder ob es einen anderen Grund dafür gab. Irgendwie traute er sich jedoch nicht, ihn einfach zu fragen. Vermutlich aus Angst vor der Antwort. “Danke, Lindsey”, murmelte er stattdessen und nahm den Waschlappen entgegen, um seine zerschrammten Hände und Knie zu reinigen.

Stille hing schwer im Raum. Drückend und unangenehm. Etwas stimmte nicht und erneut kroch Panik in Oz hoch. Er schluckte schwer und rief sich zur Ordnung. Panik rief den Wolf herbei. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Er musste sich jetzt erst einmal beruhigen. Unbedingt.

“Oz?”

Lindseys Stimme riss ihn aus seiner beginnenden Meditation und ließ ihn im ersten Moment zusammenzucken.

"Ja?”, erkundigte er sich rasch und fokussierte den Blick wieder auf sein Gegenüber.

“Egal.”

Oz runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Lindsey aufmerksam. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er Angst vor ihm und er schien auch nicht verängstigt, sondern irgendwie verwirrt. Womöglich hatte das doch nichts mit den Ereignissen in der Gosse zu tun.

“Lindsey? Was ist los?” Oz ließ den Waschlappen zurück ins Wasser gleiten und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den anderen Mann. Jede noch so kleine Regung, jede Mimik wollte er einfangen, um endlich zu erfahren, was ihn so beschäftigte.

"Is wahrscheinlich total dumm", murrte Lindsey missmutig und drehte sich etwas zur Seite. Mit finsterem Blick starrte er tiefe Löcher in den Fußboden.

Oz seufzte und stand auf. Er ging zu seinem Mitbewohner hinüber und ließ sich vor ihm auf dem Boden nieder, zu seinen Füßen. Liebevoll blickte er nach oben, legte dann eine Hand auf Lindseys Oberschenkel und drückte sanft zu.“

"Hey. Was spukt dir im Kopf herum, hm?"“

"Ich weiß es nicht so genau", gab Lindsey nach einigem Zögern vorsichtig zurück. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir das alles nur einbilde, oder ob es real ist ... also war, also ... ich meine ..."

Oz schluckte schwer, bemühte sich jedoch weiterhin, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, von seiner Sorge und Angst.

"Was denn, Lindsey? Erzähl einfach.“

"Ich glaube ... ich hatte eine Erinnerung ... Oder so. Das war total seltsam. Irgendwie verstörend ... ich weiß auch nicht.“

"Was? Wirklich? Mensch! Das ist doch großartig!"

"Nein!", unterbrach Lindsey seinen Freudensturm barsch. "Es ist nicht großartig, Okay? Es ist total beschissen. Ich will das nicht.“

"Was? Aber ... ich verstehe nicht, Lindsey ...“

"Genau", murrte der genervt. "Ich nämlich auch nicht. Das ist total kacke. Das sollen meine Erinnerungen sein und ich kapier nichts.“

"Du sprichst in Rätseln, Lindsey. Was für Erinnerungen waren es denn? Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Oz suchte Lindseys Blick, versuchte immer noch, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Endlich gab Lindsey auf und sah ihn tatsächlich an. Hilflos zuckte er die Schultern.

"Es war nur ein Augenblick. Eine Momentaufnahme. Als ich dich hier hoch getragen habe. Mir war, als ... als hätte ich das schon mal gemacht und dann war da dieses Bild. Eine schmuddelige, braune Decke. Dein Gesicht sah ziemlich zerschunden und verdreckt aus. Da war was ..." Lindsey schloss die Augen. "Irgendwas steckte da zwischen deinen Zähnen. Keine Ahnung. Und da war ein Geruch ... Ekelhaft."

Oz seufzte etwas. Musste denn die erste Erinnerung, die Lindsey von ihm hatte, so etwas Negatives sein? Warum nicht gemeinsames Kuscheln auf dem Sofa oder Ähnliches? Nein, statt dessen sein erster Tag bei seinem Retter, gefesselt und geknebelt, verdreckt und krank. Klasse.

"Na ja." Oz lächelte verlegen und jetzt war er es, der den Blick senkte. "Ich hatte dir doch mal erzählt, dass du mich aus einer ganz beschissenen Lage geholt und mir das Leben gerettet hast."

"Mag ja sein. Aber was soll ich denn mit so einem Bruchstück anfangen? Ich kann es nicht einordnen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann das war, und wo und ... Ach vergiss es einfach. Erinnerungen sind Scheiße. Ich will keine weiteren Erinnerungen."

Irgendwie war Oz erleichtert, dass Lindsey nicht nachbohrte. Was für eine Situation das gewesen war, wo er ihn denn herausgeholt hatte oder sonst etwas. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ihn die erste Erinnerung derartig geschockt, dass er lieber keine mehr wollte. Ob es anders gewesen wäre, wenn er sich an eine gemeinsame Dusche erinnert hätte?

Rasch verdrängte Oz den Gedanken und rief sich wieder zur Ordnung.

~*~

_Lindsey schwieg und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Eine weitere Erinnerung war gekommen, während er im Wohnzimmer gesessen und darauf gewartet hatte, dass Oz wach wurde. Erneut eine Situation, die er so oder so ähnlich schon einmal gehabt hatte. Was in der Erinnerung jedoch zu einiger Verstörtheit bei ihm führte, war die Waffe in seiner Hand, an die er sich plötzlich ganz genau erinnern konnte._

_Oz hatte gesagt, dass er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Warum war ihm in seiner Erinnerung dann, als habe er das Leben des anderen Mannes vielmehr bedroht? Das Gefühl des kalten Metalls in seiner Hand war für einen Sekundenbruchteil so real gewesen, dass es ihn völlig verstört hatte._

_Doch wie sollte er dem anderen Mann davon berichten‘ 'Ach und übrigens erinnere ich mich, dass ich dich mit einer Waffe bedroht habe. Ups. Ich bin mir sicher, das wollte ich nicht. Sorry.'_

_Andererseits ... Warum half ihm Oz, wenn er ihn doch bedroht hatte? War das alles nur ein krankes Spiel? Führte ihn der andere Mann an der Nase herum? Würde er früher oder später selbst eine Waffe ziehen und auf Lindsey richten? Himmel! War es am Ende Oz gewesen, der ihn überhaupt erst angeschossen hatte? Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich über die Narben an seiner Brust. Seine Hand zitterte. Er musste weg. Irgendwohin. Nur weg. Zur Ruhe kommen, Nachdenken. Ordnung in das Chaos bringen. Einen Sinn finden._

_"Oz? Ich ... ich geh spazieren, Okay? Ich möchte etwas alleine sein und nachdenken.“_

_"Uhm ... Okay ... wenn du meinst ... Aber nimm das Handy mit, Okay? Falls du dich verläufst oder sonst etwas ist ...“_

_"Ja, klar." Lindsey schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen das Mobiltelefon und seinen Schlüssel und eilte durch die Tür hinaus. Dort atmete er erst einmal tief durch und versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen._

_"Blöde Situation", murrte Lindsey, als er endlich die Straße entlang schlenderte. Dabei passt er möglichst gut auf, wo er eigentlich hinging. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war Oz tatsächlich anrufen zu müssen, weil er sich in seiner Gedankenlosigkeit verrannt hatte._


	11. Kapitel 10

Zuvor hatte sich Oz etwas zurückgezogen und es tat ihm im Nachhinein wirklich leid, dass er das getan hatte. Denn jetzt war es Lindsey, der auf Abstand ging. Weit mehr Abstand noch, als es Oz zuvor getan hatte.

Sein manchmal kindlicher Mitbewohner war seit neuestem verschlossen und geheimnisvoll. Oz wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindsey weit mehr beschäftigte, als die flüchtige Erinnerung, von der er gesprochen hatte. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, der Sache auf die Spur zu kommen, es gelang ihm nicht.

Einmal überraschte er Lindsey dabei, wie er seine Schubladen durchsuchte. Auf seine Frage hin, was er denn suchen würde, stammelte der Ertappte etwas von Socken verloren, lief rot an und drückte sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Eine Minute später klappte auch schon wieder die Wohnungstür. Langsam bekam Oz das Gefühl, dass Lindsey es mit ihm unter einem Dach gar nicht mehr aushielt. Und er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Seine Erinnerungen an den anderen Mann waren durchweg positiv. Hatte sich Lindsey womöglich doch an den Werwolf erinnert und floh deshalb ständig vor ihm? Das musste es sein. Eine andere Erklärung gab es einfach nicht.

So wie die Dinge standen, hatte Oz mehrere Möglichkeiten: Er konnte Lindsey bitten, wieder auszuziehen, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte; die ganze Sache einfach ignorieren und warten, bis sein Mitbewohner vielleicht doch endlich mal zu ihm kam; oder er konnte ihn zu einem Gespräch zwingen.

Keine der drei Möglichkeiten stimmte Oz übermäßig fröhlich, doch ihm war längst klar, dass etwas passieren musste. Lindsey entzog sich ihm immer mehr. Oft genug kam es vor, dass er von der Arbeit oder dem Einkaufen kam und der andere Mann war verschwunden. Jedes Mal war Oz fast schon krank vor Sorge, bis irgendwann endlich die Tür aufging und sein Mitbewohner wieder eintrat. So auch an diesem Abend.

“Lindsey. Setz dich bitte zu mir."

"Ich bin müde. Ich wollte mich eigentlich duschen und dann zusehen, dass ich schlafen kann.”

“Lindsey.” Oz stand auf und wies mit strengem Blick auf die Couch. “Setz dich.”

Er sah, dass Lindsey hart schluckte. Der Adamsapfel des anderen Mannes machte einen gewaltigen Satz und er schlich mehr in Richtung Sofa, als dass er ging. Oz wurde mulmig, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lindsey scheinbar wirklich Angst vor ihm hatte. Es konnte ja nur mit dem Werwolf zu tun haben.

“Ich sitze'’, klärte ihn Lindsey unnötigerweise auf.

“Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?”, brachte Oz viel ruhiger hervor, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte. “Du redest nicht mehr mit mir, außer, es lässt sich absolut nicht vermeiden, bist ständig sonst wo unterwegs, gehst mir aus dem Weg, du isst kaum noch was ... Himmel, Lindsey. Was habe ich denn gemacht?"

“Nicht du ... ich. Glaube ich”, gab Lindsey vorsichtig zurück.

Oz runzelte die Stirn und wartete auf weitere Ausführungen seines Mitbewohners. Doch er wartete vergeblich. Lindsey schwieg.

“Was. Ist. Los?”, erkundigte sich Oz erneut und diesmal kostete es ihn einige Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben.

“Es ist nichts”, meinte Lindsey plötzlich. “Ist nur alles so wirr da oben.” Damit deutete er auf seine Schläfe. “Ich versuch halt Ordnung da rein zu bekommen, und das kann ich nicht, wenn ich mich mit anderen beschäftige. Verstehst du?”

Oz zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

“Weitere Erinnerungen?”, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, fast schon argwöhnisch.

“Nichts ... Handfestes. Alles irgendwie nur Bruchstücke. Sekunden. Augenblicke. Nichts ergibt Sinn und ne Reihenfolge krieg ich auch nicht rein. Ich brauch einfach noch etwas Zeit, denke ich. Ist das Okay?"

“Ja ... sicher.” Oz seufzte und sah Lindsey dann lange Zeit aufmerksam an. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn der andere Mann gerade nach Strich und Faden anlog. Wann hatte er das gelernt?

~*~

_Lindsey war sich sicher, dass ihm Oz an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte, dass er gerade schwindelte. Aber was sollte er denn tun? Ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass er die Vermutung hatte, dass Oz ihn angelogen hatte? Mit dem Finger auf ihn deuten und ihn beschuldigen, auf ihn geschossen zu haben, aus Rache? Je mehr Lindsey jedoch darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er sich, dass es genau so gewesen sein musste._

_Noch immer war ihm unklar, warum. Was dahinter steckte, welche Gründe er gehabt hatte, Oz mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen. Noch wirrer fand er, dass ihn der andere nach wie vor so nett behandelte. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen und genau das war es, was ihn so wahnsinnig machte, ihm jegliche Ruhe und sogar den Schlaf raubte._

_Nichts machte mehr einen Sinn, in seiner kleinen Welt, die bis vor kurzem noch so leicht gewesen war. Bis die ersten Erinnerungen gekommen waren. Mittlerweile hasste Lindsey die Erinnerungen wirklich und er versuchte, so wenig wie möglich darüber nachzudenken, aus Angst, dass Weitere auf ihn einprasseln könnten._

_Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Oz nicht nachgefragt, was das für Erinnerungsfetzen waren, die ihm noch gekommen waren. Denn das war eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Jedes Mal, wenn in seinem Gehirn dieses ekelhafte Kratzen und Schaben einsetzte, jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung erlangte, dass da eine Erinnerung verborgen war, bereit, hervorzubrechen, dachte er ganz rasch an etwas anderes, ging woanders hin, machte etwas anderes. Er wollte keine Erinnerungen mehr. Nicht, wenn sie alle so wirr und verwirrend waren, wie die Ersten._

_Oz brabbelte irgendwas von einem Arzttermin und Lindsey nickte vollautomatisch, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, worum es gerade ging. Er murmelte etwas von endlich duschen gehen und müde und verschwand rasch im Badezimmer._

_Draußen hörte er, wie Oz die Küche aufräumte und dann in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Lindsey atmete leise auf und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen._

_Er duschte rasch fertig, zog sich seine Schlafhose und ein leichtes T-Shirt an und schlüpfte wieder in das nun leere Wohnzimmer. Seufzend legte er sich hin, zog die Decke bis zu den Ohren hoch und rollte sich ein, soweit das auf dem Sofa eben möglich war. Er wollte doch nur vergessen._

_Doch natürlich durfte er nicht vergessen. Viel schlimmer noch: Oz hatte scheinbar gemerkt, dass er gelogen hatte, und beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit war, ihn loszuwerden. Lindsey starrte den anderen Mann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, der in der Tür stand und eine Waffe auf ihn richtete._

_“Es ist vorbei, Lindsey. Das Spiel ist aus.”_

_“Aber was für ein Spiel denn?” Lindsey zitterte am ganzen Körper und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein, um die Situation zu entschärfen, ihr zu entkommen. Das Einzige, was ihm einfiel, war eine Erklärung bekommen. Wenn er jetzt sterben musste - und danach sah es definitiv aus - dann wollte er wenigstens wissen, warum._

_“Hör auf damit. Offenbar erinnerst du dich wieder."_

_“Nein!”, jammerte Lindsey. “Gar nicht. Ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht. Bitte. Was kann ich denn tun ...”_

_“Du erinnerst dich also nicht mehr daran, wie du mich mit einer Waffe bedroht hast? Mich gezwungen hast, dein Sklave zu sein? Dein Haustier?”_

_Natürlich da war eine Erinnerung, die ihn heimgesucht hatte, als Oz so hündchenhaft zu seinen Füßen gekniet war. Wieder dieses Gefühl von Vertrautheit und fast hätte Lindsey damals angefangen, den anderen Mann zu kraulen. Aber warum hätte er Oz dazu zwingen sollen, sein Sklave oder Haustier zu sein? Das machte doch absolut keinen Sinn!_

_“Natürlich erinnerst du dich. Ich kann es in deinem Gesicht sehen. Also hör endlich auf mit den Spielchen. Du wolltest es mir das letzte Mal schon nicht sagen. Aber diesmal will ich eine Antwort Lindsey. Warum?”_

_“Was?"_

_“Warum hast du mir das angetan?”_

_“Aber ich habe nicht ... Verdammt, ich ... ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!”_

_“Lüg mich nicht an! Ich will es wissen. Sag mir die Wahrheit, Lindsey. Warum? Warum musstest du mein Leben zerstören?”_

_“Bitte, es tut mir leid. Aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich ... ich kann es nicht sagen ... ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt nochmal!”_

_“Das ist deine letzte Chance, Lindsey. Deine Allerletzte. Ich zähle bis drei.”_

_“Bitte. Bitte, Oz. Tu mir nichts. Ich will es dir ja sagen. Das will ich wirklich. Aber ich weiß es nicht!”_

_“Eins ...”_

_“Ich sage die Wahrheit. Ich kann mich wirklich nicht erinnern. Ganz bestimmt war ich ein schrecklicher Mensch und vielleicht verdiene ich es sogar, dass du mich erschießt, aber ich flehe dich an ...”_

_“Zwei ...”_

_“Tu es nicht. Bitte! Lass mich am Leben. Gib mir wenigstens eine Chance ...”_

_“Drei!”_

_“Nein!”_

_Ein Ruck ging durch Lindseys Körper, als die Kugel ihn traf und nach hinten warf._

~*~

“Verdammt, Lindsey! Wach endlich auf!” Oz schüttelte den Schlafenden heftig. Mit einem letzten Aufschrei fuhr Lindsey hoch und fing sofort an, um sich zu schlagen. Im ersten Moment sah er sich verwirrt um, als sein Blick jedoch auf Oz fiel, fing er an zu schreien und hielt sich die Arme schützend vor den Körper.

Völlig perplex wich Oz zurück, bis er den Lichtschalter erreicht hatte. Warme Helligkeit durchflutete den Raum. Lindsey war nassgeschwitzt und sein Gesicht tränennass. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

“Lindsey”, flüsterte Oz. Mittlerweile war er selbst den Tränen nahe. Er hatte anhand von Lindseys Schreien im Traum bereits mitbekommen, dass der Albtraum ihn scheinbar in der Rolle des Bösewichts beinhaltet hatte. Lindseys Reaktion beim Aufwachen, bestätigte den Eindruck noch zusätzlich. Dabei konnte sich Oz absolut nicht erklären, woher dieser Albtraum gekommen war, außer Lindsey hatte ihn eben doch als Werwolf gesehen oder sich daran erinnert, dass er nicht normal war ... “Verdammt.”

“Es tut mir leid”, wimmerte Lindsey immer wieder und rollte sich so klein wie möglich zusammen. “Bitte ... erschieß mich nicht. Nicht schon wieder. Bitte nicht.”

Das stimmte nun gar nicht mit Oz’ Befürchtung, dass Lindsey seinem Werwolfgeheimnis auf die Spur gekommen war, überein. Verwirrt trat er ein paar Schritte auf Lindsey zu, der seine Annäherung aber sogleich mit verstärktem Wimmern und Schluchzen quittierte.

“Was zum Teufel ist nur in dich gefahren, Lindsey?”, rief Oz schließlich aus, weil ihm einfach nichts anderes mehr einfiel. “Dich erschießen? Dich schon wieder erschießen? Herrgott nochmal! Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie auf dich geschossen. Als dich diese verdammten Schüsse trafen, die eigentlich dein Leben beenden sollten, war ich nicht mal in der Nähe! Wie kommst du nur auf den Scheiß, dass ich die abgefeuert hätte!”

“Aber ... Aus Rache ... Weil ich damals auch auf dich geschossen habe ... Weil ich ...”

“Weil du was, Lindsey?"

“Du hast mich angelogen”, keuchte der andere Mann plötzlich. “Du hast gesagt, wir wären Freunde gewesen. Das war eine Lüge. Ich war ganz schrecklich zu dir. Ich hab auf dich geschossen. Du warst mein Haustier! Ich hab dich gezwungen ... dich wie ein Haustier zu benehmen!”

“Nein!” Oz seufzte und fuhr sich matt mit der Hand über die Augen. “Oh Mann. Du bringst alles durcheinander. Ich könnte dir niemals etwas antun, Lindsey. Ich ...” Rasch verstummte Oz, ehe er noch etwas sagen würde, was er vielleicht lieber nicht laut ausgesprochen hätte. “Okay.” Er hob die Hände in die Luft. “Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass ich jetzt im Moment keine Waffe habe und dich dementsprechend nicht erschießen kann und werde?”, erkundigte er sich möglichst freundlich.

Lindsey schluckte zwar merklich, nickte dann aber langsam.

“Gut. Können wir uns dann weiterhin darauf einigen, dass wir jetzt mal versuchen, dieses Chaos zu entwirren und du mir auch mal zuhörst, anstatt voreilig Schlüsse zu ziehen?”

“Aber ich erinnere mich ... an die Waffe. In meiner Hand ... so real.”

“Lindsey. Eins nach dem anderen”, meinte Oz streng.

“Wie soll ich Ordnung in etwas bringen, was ich nicht verstehe?”, flüsterte Lindsey, noch immer mit zittriger Stimme. "Ich war so schrecklich zu dir, so grausam. Wie kannst du sagen, wir wären Freunde gewesen? Dabei verstehe ich es nicht einmal. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich diese Dinge getan habe. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Das macht mich rasend ...”

“Ganz langsam, Lindsey. Was redest du da? Was für schreckliche Dinge glaubst du, mir denn angetan zu haben?”

“Ich ... habe dich wie ein Haustier gehalten. Wie einen Hund behandelt ...”

“Wirklich?” Oz lächelte. “Ich entsinne mich, dass du mich umsorgt hast wie ein kleines Kind, als ich mit Grippe und Fieber im Bett lag. Und ich habe in deinem Bett geschlafen. Ich habe deine Dusche benutzt. Sehr menschlich alles.”

“Aber die Erinnerungen ...”

“Was für Erinnerungen, Lindsey? Woran erinnerst du dich?”

Lindsey schloss die Augen. Einen Moment lang wirkte er ruhiger.

“Ich sitze irgendwo ... ein ... Sofa. Braun ... Der Fernseher läuft ... Und du bist auch da. Du sitzt zu meinen Füßen wie ein Hund und ich kraule dich auch wie einen.”

Oz hatte ebenfalls für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen und erinnerte sich ebenfalls. An Lindseys Hand in seinen Haaren, an die Stärke und Wärme, die von ihm ausgegangen war, die Geborgenheit, die er gespürt hatte, immer wenn er zu Lindseys Füßen gesessen hatte.

“Lindsey. Das habe ich mir ausgesucht. Ich fühlte mich wohl. Ich brauchte das. Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du mir aus ner ganz miesen Situation geholfen hast. Die Typen, aus deren Klauen du mich befreit hast, die haben mir wie ein Tier behandelt. Ich hatte das so drin, dass ich da gar nicht raus kam. Du hast mich unzählige Male gebeten, zu dir aufs Sofa zu kommen, aber ich fühlte mich viel wohler am Boden zu deinen Füßen. Und wenn du mich gekrault hast ... ich war in Sicherheit.”

Lindsey starrte ihn völlig irritiert an.

“Aber ich hab auf dich geschossen ... ich bin mir sicher, dass ich auf dich geschossen habe!”

Oz lächelte erneut.

“Einmal. Ja. Das war eine Betäubungspistole. Ganz am Anfang, als du mich zu dir geholt hast. Ich war völlig verwirrt und richtig verwildert. Vermutlich hätte ich dich verletzt, wenn du mich nicht betäubt hättest. Das wusste ich auch. Ich hab dir das nie übel genommen.”

“Aber warum das alles? Warum haben die dich wie ein Tier behandelt. Wie hättest du mir gefährlich werden können? Ich verstehe nicht ...”

“Lindsey ..." Oz seufzte tief. “Können wir es im Moment darauf beruhen lassen, dass ich ... Anders bin? Ich werde es dir bestimmt mal noch genauer erklären. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt ist nur wichtig, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht auf dich geschossen habe und das auch nie tun würde. Zwischen uns gibt es kein böses Blut. Versprochen. Ich bin dir immer noch unendlich dankbar für deine Hilfe damals. Ich führe nichts im Schilde, hab keine Hintergedanken und ganz bestimmt habe ich keine Waffe im Haus.” Oz lächelte sanft. “Himmel. Ich könnte dir niemals etwas antun, Lindsey.”

Oh und wie er hoffte, dass es wahr war.


	12. Kapitel 11

_Lindsey war noch immer vorsichtig und hielt vorsorglich etwas Abstand. Zwar hatte ihm Oz mehrfach versichert, dass er sich da verrannt hatte und dass alles nicht so schlimm war und er da vieles völlig durcheinandergeworfen hatte, aber so ganz glauben konnte er es nicht von jetzt auf gleich._

_Zu seiner Erleichterung drängte Oz nicht herum. Er versuchte ihn nicht zu irgendwelchen Gesprächen zu zwingen, ließ unkommentiert, wenn Lindsey sich beim Fernsehen wieder etwas weiter wegsetzte, und verhielt sich auch ansonsten recht normal. Nach ein paar Tagen fühlte sich Lindsey doch wieder etwas wohler, zumal er nach reiflicher Überlegung zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, dass Oz vermutlich doch Recht hatte. Seine Erinnerungsfetzen waren nicht wirklich negativ oder boshaft. In den kurzen Momentaufnahmen überschwemmten ihn immer positive Gefühle, so oft er darüber nachdachte. Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, Zuneigung. So wie er sich zuvor auch bei Oz gefühlt hatte, bis diese völlig wirren Erinnerungen aufgetaucht waren._

_Gelegentliche Arzttermine ließ er mit stoischer Ruhe über sich ergehen. Oz begleitete ihn immer und ging sogar mit hinein, wenn er darum bat. Irgendwie fühlte sich Lindsey deutlich wohler, wenn Oz bei ihm war und er dem Fachchinesisch des Arztes nicht alleine ausgesetzt war. Allein deswegen konnte es ja wirklich nicht sein, dass Oz ihm etwas Böses wollte. Er würde das doch gewiss spüren und ihm nicht so viel Vertrauen entgegenbringen können, oder nicht? Der Mensch hatte doch auch Instinkte ... Andererseits war bei ihm ja so einiges kaputt, wegen dem fehlenden Gedächtnis. Vielleicht hatte die ganze Sache auch seine Instinkte durcheinander gewürfelt ..._

_“Hast du Lust?”_

_“Huh?" Lindsey schüttelte die Gedanken und Überlegungen ab und starrte Oz irritiert an. Auf das wissende Lächeln seines Gesprächspartners hin senkte er ertappt den Blick._

_“Na? Wo warst du in Gedanken? Du hast nichts von dem gehört, was ich gesagt habe, nicht wahr?"_

_“Nein”, gab Lindsey niedergeschlagen zu. “Tut mir leid, Oz. Wirklich. Ich wollte nicht ... weiß nicht so genau, wo ich grad war.”_

_“Schon Okay. Ich werde heute Abend zur Bandprobe fahren und wollte wissen, ob du mitkommen willst.”_

_"Ich weiß nicht ... das sind Fremde und ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich mit denen reden sollte ...”_

_“Du musst nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst. Bisher wissen die auch noch absolut nichts. Ich hab ihnen vorsorglich nicht viel erzählt. Ob du probieren willst, ganz normal durchzukommen oder ob du sie wissen lassen willst, dass du nach deinem Gedächtnisverlust ein paar Probleme hast, überlasse ich ganz und gar dir.”_

_“Oz!” Lindsey stöhnte frustriert. “Du weißt genau, dass ich damit nichts anfangen kann. Ich kann es nicht entscheiden!”_

_“Ich hab oft das Gefühl, dass du auch gar keine Entscheidungen treffen willst.” Gab Oz zurück und lehnte sich etwas vor. "Lindsey ... Irgendwann musst du damit anfangen, weißt du? Ich kann nicht ständig alle deine Entscheidungen für dich treffen.”_

_Ertappt. Lindsey wäre im Moment am liebsten im Boden versunken, bloß um diesem Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das konnte er sehr genau entscheiden. Oz hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Es war bequem und einfach, nichts entscheiden zu müssen. Kein Für und Wider abwägen, kein darüber nachdenken, keine Vergleiche ziehen. Er sagte einfach, er wisse es nicht und Oz kümmerte sich um alles. Nicht mehr._

_“Erwischt.” Oz zog die Augenbrauen hoch. “Diesmal nehm ich dir die Entscheidung nicht ab, Lindsey. Du hast noch drei Stunden Zeit, um sie zu treffen, aber es muss deine Entscheidung sein. Willst du mitkommen oder nicht? Willst du ihnen erzählen, was los ist, oder nicht? Lass dir ruhig Zeit.”_

_Mit diesen Worten stand Oz auf und drückte kurz seine Schulter, ehe er den Raum verließ. Lindsey blieb zurück und fühlte sich völlig überfordert._

~*~

"Ich weiß es einfach nicht, Oz!”

Zwei Stunden waren vergangen. Lindsey hatte in der Küche gesessen und ganz offensichtlich wirklich nachgedacht. Jetzt tapste er ins Wohnzimmer wie ein kleiner Junge, der beichten wollte, dass er die Scheibe eingeworfen hatte.

“Ich sag dir dieses Mal aber nicht, was du tun sollst, Lindsey.” Oz schaltete den Fernseher aus und wandte sich seinem reichlich verzweifelt wirkenden Mitbewohner zu. “Setz dich.”

Lindsey gehorchte nach einigem Zögern und ließ sich extrem unelegant in den Sessel plumpsen. Mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck starrte er schwarze Löcher in den Boden vor sich.

“Fangen wir mal mit der ersten Entscheidung an”, meinte Oz nach einer Weile sanft. “Mitkommen oder Hierbleiben.”

“Ich weiß es nicht”, jammerte Lindsey erneut und sprang sogleich wieder auf. “Ich weiß es verdammt nochmal nicht. Himmel! Warum, huh? Warum stellst du mich vor eine beschissene Entscheidung? Wäre nicht genug gewesen, wenn du gesagt hättest ‘Ich geh zur Bandprobe und bin heute erst spät wieder da.’ Warum musstest du mich fragen, was ich will?”

“Weil du kein kleines Kind bist, dem man alle Entscheidungen abnimmt.”

“Du hast selbst gesagt, in gewisser Weise bin ich das eben doch.”

“Das ist schon Wochen her. Du hast viel dazu gelernt, Erfahrungen gesammelt. Es wird Zeit, dich langsam aus dem Schutz zu wagen, Lindsey. Du kannst nicht allen Ernstes wollen, dass ich oder deine Umwelt dich ewig wie ein kleines Kind behandeln.”

“Natürlich nicht”, gab Lindsey nach einigem Zögern und Nachdenken zurück. “Aber das ist ... einfach zu schwer. Ich bin noch nicht soweit, sowas zu entscheiden. Ich weiß ja nicht mal ... Verdammt, Oz. Du willst eine Entscheidung? Schön. Ich entscheide mich dazu, mich nicht zu entscheiden. Ha. Ich will, dass du mir sagst, was ich machen soll.”

“Werd ich aber nicht.” Oz stand nun ebenfalls auf und zuckte die Schultern. “Irgendwann musst du auch mal Verantwortung übernehmen. Wenn ich jetzt sage, komm mit und du fühlst dich unwohl, dann gibst du mir die Schuld dafür. Sag ich aber, bleib hier und du langweilst dich, dann war’s auch meine Schuld. Diesmal nicht, Lindsey.”

Er fühlte sich richtig schlecht, doch andererseits musste Lindsey irgendwann wirklich anfangen, sich mehr wie ein Erwachsener zu verhalten. Viel zu sehr war der andere Mann daran gewöhnt, sich um nichts Derartiges Gedanken oder Sorgen machen zu müssen. Das musste sich einfach ändern.

Wortlos ging er in das Schlafzimmer und ließ den reichlich aufgewühlten Lindsey einfach im Wohnzimmer stehen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und starrte die Wand an. Oz kam sich im Moment vor, wie der größte Mistkerl unter der Sonne.

~*~

_"Ich muss jetzt los. Also. Kommst du mit?"_

_"Nein.” Lindsey wandte sich von Oz ab und starrte die Wand an. Er war wütend, verletzt, enttäuscht. Bis zur letzten Minute hatte er gehofft, der andere Mann würde ihm doch noch helfen, ihm sagen, was sinnvoller wäre. Nichts. Also hatte er sich doch entscheiden müssen._

_Er war noch nie mit Oz zur Bandprobe gegangen. Er kannte die Leute dort nicht, hatte keine Ahnung, wo das überhaupt war und was er sich darunter eigentlich vorstellen sollte. Das waren viel zu viele Dinge, die er nicht wusste, nicht kannte. Also hatte er sich am Ende dazu entschlossen, das zu machen, womit er sich auskannte: Zu Hause bleiben und fernsehen._

_Die Ruhe und Ablenkung, die er sich vom Fernsehgerät erhofft hatte, währte jedoch nicht lange. Nach einer halben Stunde und herumschalten bis weit in den zweistelligen Bereich der Programme, schaltete Lindsey den Fernseher doch wieder aus und schlurfte lustlos in die Küche. Fünf Minuten später, in denen er wenig begeistert den Inhalt des Kühlschranks angestarrt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich im Bücherregal um._

_Zehn Buchdeckel später ließ er auch vom Bücherregal ab und schmiss sich mit einem genervten Aufstöhnen wieder auf das Sofa._

_“Verdammt, Oz. Ich hasse dich!”_

_Bisher hatte er sich nie gelangweilt, wenn er alleine zu Hause gewesen war. Heute jedoch konnte ihn absolut nichts begeistern und er machte Oz direkt dafür verantwortlich. Schließlich hatte der davon gefaselt, dass er sich ja langweilen könnte, wenn er hier blieb. Hätte der andere Mann diese ganze Angelegenheit nicht so völlig aufgeblasen und als so verdammt wichtig hingestellt, hätte er sich jetzt nach wie vor mit dem Fernsehprogramm amüsieren können._

_Nachdenklich stand Lindsey erneut auf und schlenderte durch die Wohnung. Er versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken als die Tatsache, dass er sich langweilte, Oz vermutlich recht gehabt hatte und er ihn hätte begleiten sollen._

_Zu seinem Leidwesen beschloss sein Gehirn jedoch, dass er sich dann lieber wieder mit den wenigen Erinnerungsfetzen beschäftigen sollte, die er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen zurückerhalten hatte. Und eigentlich wollte sich Lindsey ja genau damit nicht auseinandersetzen._

_Zu spät. Seine Gedanken ratterten längst, versuchten, die Bruchstücke in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bekommen, die Lücken zu füllen. Oz hatte ihm mehrfach versichert, dass er das alles völlig durcheinandergebracht hatte, dass er mit seiner Vermutung, seiner Einschätzung falsch lag und dass er ihn ganz gewiss nicht erschossen hatte. Wer dann? Und warum?_

_Andererseits: Wollte er das wirklich wissen? Aber wenn Oz meinte, dass er ein guter Mensch gewesen war, vielleicht hatte ihn dann irgendein Idiot bei einem missglückten Raubüberfall erschossen und es hatte gar nichts damit zu tun gehabt, wer er eigentlich gewesen war ..._

_Aus irgendwelchen Gründen verwarf Lindsey diese Überlegung sofort wieder. Ein Gefühl tief in ihm drin machte deutlich, dass er mit der Idee völlig auf dem Holzweg war. Reichlich missmutig stapfte er ins Badezimmer und starrte dort minutenlang sein Spiegelbild an._

_“Wer bist du, verdammt? Wer warst du? Was hast du gemacht? Mit irgendwas musst du doch deinen Lebensunterhalt verdient haben ...”_

_Sein Spiegelbild starrte ihn jedoch nur schweigend an._

_“Lindsey McDonald.” Lindsey beugte sich etwas vor und starrte sich selbst in die blauen Augen. “Wer bist du, Lindsey?”_

~*~

Oz fühlte sich reichlich unwohl und das merkten die anderen auch rasch. Er war abgelenkt, verpasst seine Einsätze, verspielte sich ständig.

“Himmel, Mann! Was ist los mit dir?"

“Tut mir leid.” Oz seufzte und schüttelte etwas den Kopf. “Ist keine Absicht. Ich bin nur mit dem Kopf wo anders.”

“Dann hol deinen Kopf hierher, und zwar schnell. Sonst können wir die Probe auch abblasen. So macht sie keinen Sinn.” Dave, der Lead Sänger war offenbar alles andere als begeistert und brachte auch wenig Geduld oder Verständnis auf.

Oz entschuldigte sich erneut und schwor sich, endlich genauer aufzupassen und bei der Sache zu bleiben.

Zwei Songs gingen richtig gut, doch beim Dritten patzte er schon wieder. Dave stieß den Mikrofonständer fast um und stapfte wütend und murrend davon. Der Bassist murmelte etwas von ‘mal mit ihm reden’ und eilte ihm hinterher.

Mutlos ließ Oz die Schultern hängen und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker, die im Probenraum herumstanden.

“Hey, was hast du auf dem Herzen, huh?” Graham legte die Drumsticks ab und kam zu ihm herüber. “So gedankenlos hab ich dich schon ne Weile nicht mehr erlebt. Hat das wieder mit diesem Freund zu tun, den du mal erwähnt hast? Den im Krankenhaus?”

Oz starrte den Drummer einen Moment irritiert an und nickte dann langsam.

“Ich dachte, er sei aufgewacht und auf dem Weg der Besserung?"

“Er ist aufgewacht. Und an sich ist er gesund. Es ist nur ... Ach, was soll's. Was red ich da. Hab kein Recht, das zu erzählen.”

“Hey.” Graham drückte ihn zurück auf den Hocker. “Spuck’s aus.”

“Nein, wirklich. Ich sollte nicht ... Es wäre ihm vermutlich nicht recht, wenn ich das alles ausplaudere ...”

“Hör zu, Oz. Du bist kein gesprächiger Mensch, das weiß ich. Und Ausplaudern ist das letzte Wort, das mir bei dir in den Sinn kommt. Aber irgendwas bedrückt dich. Das letzte Mal musste ich dich abfüllen, um mal ein paar Infos zu bekommen. Ich lass dir die Wahl. Entweder erzählst du es mir freiwillig oder ich schleif dich mit in eine Bar und füll dich wieder ab, bis du endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst.”

Oz musste lachen. Er mochte Dave und Hank auch. Aber Graham war einfach liebenswert und am ehesten so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn. Er hatte auch beim letzten Mal gemerkt, dass etwas nicht Okay war und ihn so lange gelöchert, bis Oz von Lindsey erzählt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte das etwas geholfen.

“Abfüllen musst du mich nicht, aber hier verschwinden und noch auf ein Bier in irgendeine Bar gehen, klingt gerade echt verlockend.”

“Alles klar. Ich geb Dave und Hank bescheid, dann verschwinden wir.”

Graham grinste und eilte hinter den beiden anderen Kollegen her. Nur wenig später kam er wieder durch die Tür und winkte Oz zu sich. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch die Straßen und suchten eine gemütliche Bar auf, in der sie sich an einen der hinteren Tische setzten und jeder ein Bier bestellten.

“So und jetzt erzähl”, forderte Graham nach dem ersten Schluck Bier.

Also erzählte Oz. Von Lindsey und davon, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, von der Unterbringung im Pflegeheim, die wenig hilfreich gewesen war und von Lindseys Verwirrung. Davon, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich am Besten verhalten sollte und dass Lindsey diesen Abend richtig sauer auf ihn gewesen war und er nicht wusste, ob sich das legen würde, bis er zurückkam.

“Du magst ihn”, stellte Graham trocken fest. “Also ... so richtig, meine ich. Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Freund, was?"

Oz schluckte etwas und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

“Also bist du ...” Graham ließ den Satz im Raum hängen.

“Bi”, gab Oz vorsichtig zurück. “War in der Highschool mit nem Typen zusammen. Später eigentlich immer mit Frauen und dann kam er ...” Unsicher hob Oz den Blick und sah seinen Kumpel an. Der jedoch nickte nur und lehnte sich zurück.

“Und davon weiß er auch nichts mehr, vermute ich?"

“Nein. Absolut nichts."

“Scheiße. Das ist übel. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, es ihm zu sagen?”

“Bist du wahnsinnig? Der Knabe ist manchmal noch mit dem Fernsehprogramm überfordert. Der hat vor Kurzem erst überhaupt seine Sexualität wiederentdeckt und ich musste ihn aufklären. Im Moment weiß er nur von Mann und Frau. Wenn ich hingehe und ihm erzähle, dass wir zusammen waren und alles ... Der dreht mir doch ab!”

“Weißt du doch nicht.” Graham grinste frech. “Vielleicht würde das ein paar Erinnerungen wecken?" Dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernst und räusperte sich. “Nein, schon klar. Verstehe ich schon. Aber was willst du machen? Ich meine ... Willst du darauf warten, dass er sich an was erinnert und dann bei dir nachfragt, oder was?"

“Ich weiß es noch nicht.” Oz seufzte und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier. “Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung.”


	13. Kapitel 12

_Als Lindsey die Augen öffnete, stellte er enttäuscht fest, dass Oz irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht zurückgekommen war und er es nicht mitbekommen hatte. Dabei hatte er ihm gestern doch erklären wollen, dass er Recht gehabt hatte._

_Heute sah die Sache schon wieder etwas anders aus und Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, dass er überhaupt noch etwas zum gestrigen Tag sagen wollte. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er die Sache einfach ignorierte._

_Rasch stand er auf und huschte ins Badezimmer um sich zu duschen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Oz noch nicht allzu bald aufstehen würde, also konnte er sich heute wieder einmal Zeit lassen und darauf freute er sich richtig. Er hatte nämlich mal wieder ... Lust. Ja, das war das richtige Wort._

_Er schloss die Tür ab - schließlich war das, was er vorhatte etwas privates, wie Oz ihm erklärt hatte -, schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche. Angenehm warmes Wasser prasselte auf seine schlafwarme Haut. Lindsey ließ das Wasser ein Weilchen laufen und lehnte sich dann gegen die dadurch angewärmten Fliesen._

_Die Theorie über Sex kannte er mittlerweile und die Selbstbefriedigung war ihm in der Praxis durchaus schon geläufig. Anders als Oz ihm erklärt hatte, dachte Lindsey dabei nicht an irgendeine Frau. Eigentlich dachte er streng genommen gar nichts. Er machte die Augen zu und ließ sich in die Empfindungen fallen, genoß, was sein Körper fühlte._

_Doch diesmal war es anders. Gerade, als er spürte, wie das Ziehen in seinen Lenden zunahm und wusste, dass er jeden Augenblick in den wohltuenden, befreienden Orgasmus stürzen würde, tauchte Oz auf. Nicht in real - die Tür hatte er schließlich abgeschlossen - sondern in seinen Gedanken. Er sah den jungen Mann vor sich, sein Lächeln, seine leuchtenden Augen, da war etwas in seinem Blick, das Lindsey nicht einordnen konnte. Doch ihm blieb gar nicht die Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sein Orgasmus überschwemmte ihn, riss ihn mit sich fort._

~*~

Oz biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Luft an. Eigentlich kam er sich völlig bescheuert vor, wie er da neben der Badezimmertür an der Wand lehnte, Lindsey belauschte und sich daran mehr oder weniger aufgeilte. Sofort setzte auch ein schlechtes Gewissen ein und er schlüpfte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort warf er sich auf das Bett, schloss die Augen und gab sich den Erinnerungen hin.

Es wurde immer schlimmer, fast schon unerträglich. Jeden Tag sah er Lindsey, war ihm so nah und doch konnte er ihn nicht haben. Langsam aber sicher machte es ihn rasend. Das Einzige, was ihm blieb, waren Erinnerungen und gerade in Situationen wie eben, wenn Lindsey sich unter der Dusche vergnügte - und dabei war er nicht gerade leise - konnte er gar nicht anders als hinzuhören. Sehnsüchtig dachte er daran, wie es wäre, ihm wieder auf diese Weise nah sein zu können.

Wie oft in den vergangenen Monaten, nein Jahren, hatte Oz sich selbst verflucht, dafür, dass er nicht geblieben war, oder Lindsey zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt, eine Nachricht dagelassen hatte.

Ständig waren seine Gedanken zu seinem Retter gewandert. Immer war es Lindsey gewesen, die Erinnerung an ihn, die ihm neue Kraft gegeben hatte. Die Vorstellung, wieder mit ihm zusammensein zu können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, sich bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit zu verwandeln.

Doch Lindsey hatte nicht auf ihn gewartet. Warum auch. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass Oz zurückkommen würde. Woher hätte er auch nur erahnen sollen, wie wichtig er für seinen Schützling gewesen war.

Rasch wischte er die Tränen von seinem Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Es war vorbei. Der Zug abgefahren. Alles, was er jetzt tun konnte, war für Lindsey da zu sein, ihm zur Seite zu stehen, ihn zu unterstützen, so gut er konnte.

Und das Letzte, was der ohnehin verwirrte Mann jetzt brauchte, waren seine Gefühle oder irgendwelche dummen Annäherungsversuche seinerseits. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich weiterhin im Griff zu haben, verließ Oz endlich das Schlafzimmer.

Er traf in der Küche auf Lindsey, begrüßte ihn in normalem Tonfall und goss sich von dem Kaffee ein, den Lindsey bereits aufgebrüht hatte. Im Plaudertonfall erkundigte er sich, wie der andere Mann geschlafen habe. Alles ganz normal. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen.

Irgendwie sah Lindsey ihn heute mit einem reichlich seltsamen Blick an, doch als er nachfragte, was los sei, wurde der andere Mann nur etwas rot, schüttelte den Kopf und faselte etwas von nichts sei los, er würde nur gerade nachdenken.

Dass etwas im Busch war, spürte Oz jedoch sehr deutlich, und da er sich absolut nicht erklären konnte, was es jetzt schon wieder war und er das Gefühl hatte, sich dem im Moment auch nicht stellen zu können, beschloss er kurzfristig, in die Stadt zu gehen.

“Ich will nachher noch einkaufen”, teilte er Lindsey also in freundlichem Tonfall mit. “Gibt ein neues Musikgeschäft, das wollte ich mir mal genauer ansehen. Ich bin aber bis Mittag wieder zurück und koche uns was Schönes ..."

“Kann ich mit?"

Diese Frage traf Oz völlig unvorbereitet. Normalerweise war er es, der Lindsey mehr oder weniger vor die Tür prügelte, um ihn zumindest hin und wieder in die Welt zu stoßen. Normalerweise waren das Kurzausflüge. Hier mal etwas zu Essen kaufen, dort ein paar Getränke, oder für Lindsey neue Kleidung oder mal Schuhe. Aber dass der andere Mann freiwillig darum bat, mitkommen zu dürfen, war etwas völlig Neues.

Umso schlimmer war es für Oz, dass es ausgerechnet jetzt passierte. Wenn er Lindsey diese Bitte abschlug, würde der vielleicht nie wieder freiwillig nachfragen, ob er irgendwohin mit durfte. Er musste einfach ja sagen. Den jungen Mann bestärken. Andererseits ging damit sein Plan flöten, etwas Zeit alleine verbringen zu können.

“Ja, sicher. Ich geh noch duschen ... Vielleicht sollten wir auch noch was frühstücken und dann können wir los ...”, murmelte Oz etwas abwesend und stand bereits auf. Die halbe Tasse Kaffee ließ er stehen.

Als er wenig später aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam. Erwartete ihn ein reichlich aufgekratzter Lindsey an einem gedeckten Tisch. Verwirrt ließ sich Oz auf einem der Stühle nieder und sah seinen Mitbewohner fragend an.

“Na ja ...”, meinte Lindsey gedehnt. “Du wolltest doch noch Frühstücken ...” Er seufzte und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. “Ach Mensch ... Es tut mir leid, Oz.”

“Ah ... Hä?” Jetzt war Oz wirklich irritiert.

“Wegen gestern. Ich weiß, dass ich mich wieder aufgeführt habe wie ein kleines Kind und ich weiß auch, dass du das alles nicht machst, um mich zu ärgern, sondern weil du mir helfen wolltest ... Ich weiß auch nicht ... Hab wohl einfach auf stur gestellt und dann war sowieso alles scheiße.”

“Hey, schon Okay. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich war vielleicht auch etwas zu streng gestern.”

“Nein, das war schon richtig so.” Lindsey lächelte scheu. “Ich glaub, ich brauch das. Weiß es ja nicht wirklich. Aber so vom Gefühl her ...” Er lachte kurz auf und winkte dann ab. “Ich rede Blödsinn. Ignorier mich einfach.”

Verwundert betrachtete Oz seinen Mitbewohner. Lindsey wirkte irgendwie anders. War irgendwas geschehen? Hatte er etwas verpasst? Wobei die etwas aufgekratzte Art, die der andere Mann im Moment an den Tag legte, eigentlich recht angenehm war. Mit Sicherheit mal eine schöne Abwechslung.

~*~

_“Okay. Das ist ein Musikgeschäft. Die haben haufenweise echt teure Instrumente da drin rumstehen und deswegen mögen die es auch nicht, wenn man einfach reingeht und überall rumfingert.”_

_Lindsey musste grinsen._

_“Du meinst, wenn ich überall rumfingere”, stellt er trocken fest. “Keine Sorge. Ich werde meine Hände brav in den Hosentaschen lassen und dir keinen Ärger machen.”_

_“So hab ich das wirklich nicht gemeint, Lindsey.” Oz seufzte. “Ehrlich. Es gibt viele Leute, die gehen da rein und fassen alles an. Und die haben keine Entschuldigung dafür, außer dass sie keine Manieren haben. Ich dachte mir doch nur ..."_

_“Oz.” Lindsey grinste. “Es ist Okay. Ich bleib in deiner Nähe, sehe mich möglichst unauffällig um und lass die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Versprochen.”_

_Jetzt war es Oz, der breit grinste._

_“Also ich werde mich da so gar nicht unauffällig umsehen”, erklärte er und griff nach Lindseys Unterarm, um ihn mit sich zu zerren. “Ich liebe solche Läden.”_

_Als sie durch die Tür traten, sah sich Lindsey neugierig um. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und sog den Geruch des Raumes tief ein. Es roch einfach herrlich. Und so schrecklich vertraut ..._

_“Guten Tag.” Der Mann hinter der Theke begrüßte sie freundlich. "Kann ich Ihnen mit irgendwas helfen?"_

_“Wir wollten uns nur mal umsehen.” Oz nickte dem Mann freundlich zu. “Bisschen stöbern.”_

_“Kein Problem. Wenn Sie irgendwas brauchen, geben Sie bescheid.”_

_“Werden wir. Danke.”_

_“Oz?” Lindsey hielt sich wirklich dicht neben seinem Mitbewohner und hatte die Hände tatsächlich tief in die Hosentaschen gegraben. “Wonach riecht es hier?"_

_“Hm?” Oz sah ihn fragend an und sog dann kurz die Luft ein. “Holz, Politur, Leder, bisschen Metall ... Instrumente halt”, meinte er dann grinsend. “Warum?”_

_“Nur so”, murmelte Lindsey und sah sich weiter um. Das Gefühl von Vertrautheit blieb beharrlich haften. Es gab Klaviere, Gitarren, Keyboards, Drumsets und haufenweise Instrumente, die Lindsey noch nie gesehen hatte, nicht benennen konnte und wo er sich auch absolut nicht vorstellen konnte, wozu sie dienten. Vorsichtig schlenderte er den Gang entlang und achtete geflissentlich darauf, nichts zu berühren. Es war überwältigend und dabei wusste Lindsey nicht einmal zu benennen, was er eigentlich so überwältigend fand._

_Erst nach einer Weile wurde ihm klar, dass Oz in einem völlig anderen Teil des Ladens war und er wollte eigentlich dorthin eilen - hatte er doch versprochen, dass er nicht von seiner Seite weichen würde. Stattdessen blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, vor einer Wand, die über und über mit Gitarren behangen war._

_Viele der Gitarren schillerten in bunten Farben, einige waren in Holzfarben gehalten, andere waren reich verziert mit Blumen oder Tribals, bunt gemustert oder einfarbig. Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick, der ihn völlig gefangen nahm._

_Vorsichtig schlich Lindsey näher. Eine Gitarre war ihm besonders ins Auge gestochen. Die Decke war aus hellem Holz, die Seiten aus Dunklerem. Die einzige Verzierung war eine geschwungene, schwarze Platte unterhalb des Lochs. Lindsey wurde erst bewusst, dass er die Hände aus den Hosentaschen genommen hatte, als seine Finger kühles Holz berührten. Einen Moment kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er hier nichts anfassen sollte und der Besitzer des Ladens gewiss wenig begeistert sein würde. Unsicher sah er sich um, doch den Mann konnte er von hier aus gerade nicht sehen._

_Behutsam umschlossen seine Finger den Hals der Gitarre. In Zeitlupe hob er sie aus der Halterung und ließ sich auf einen der Hocker sinken, die in der Nähe herumstanden. Er schmiegte seine Wange an das geschwungene Seitenteil des Instruments, sog tief den Duft von Holz und Politur ein. Ein Schauer zog seinen Rücken hinab, bei dem vertrauten Gefühl des Instruments auf seinem Schoß. Er schlang die Arme um die Gitarre und holte rasselnd und zitternd Luft._

_“Ah ... Entschuldigen Sie ...”_

_Doch Lindsey ignorierte den Mann völlig. Erinnerungen überschwemmten ihn. Gitarrespielen, singen. Dinge, die ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen waren. Ganz sicher. Er konnte sich sogar an einzelne Songs erinnern, die er besonders gerne gespielt hatte._

_“Hallo? Hören Sie, das ist kein Spielzeug ...”_

_Akkorde. Akkordfolgen. Schlagmuster. Es war schlichtweg überwältigend._

_“Pst. Bitte. Seien sie leise. Wenn er auch nur einen Kratzer reinmacht, bezahle ich sie. Versprochen.”_

_Seine Finger verselbständigten sich. Seine Linke wanderte über den Hals der Gitarre. Lindsey schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen. Er dachte nicht mehr nach. Er achtete nicht mehr auf seine Umgebung. Für einen Moment vergaß er alles. Wo er war, all seine Sorgen und Probleme. Zögernd und langsam ließ er die Rechte über die Saiten wandern. Ein weiterer kurzer Schauer kroch seinen Rücken hinab beim Klang des Akkords. Noch einer und ein weiterer. Er reihte Akkord an Akkord. Seine Finger fanden zielsicher ihren Weg und Lindsey wusste nicht einmal, was er da spielte. Nicht bewusst. Nicht wirklich._

_“Oh mein Gott ...”_

_Im Moment war ihm Oz egal. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht auf ihn konzentrieren oder sich mit ihm auseinandersetzen. Das hier war wichtiger. Es war richtig. Es war ein Stückchen er. Lindsey McDonald, der Mann, den er nicht kannte und von dem er nichts wusste. Soeben hatte er etwas Wichtiges über ihn gelernt: Lindsey konnte Gitarre spielen und singen und er liebte es abgöttisch._

_Ganz langsam holte er tief Luft und öffnete endlich die Augen. Wie lange er hier gesessen und sich davontragen hatte lassen, wusste Lindsey nicht. Es war ihm auch reichlich egal, im Moment. Er fühlte sich seltsam frei und gelassen. Glücklich. Langsam ließ er die rechte Hand sinken, schmiegte erneut die Wange an das kühle Holz und stand dann auf. Behutsam und liebevoll hängte er die Gitarre in ihre Halterung zurück und drehte sich dann um._

_Oz hatte Tränen in den Augen und ein verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen._

_“Du erinnerst dich”, flüsterte er angespannt. “Nicht wahr? Du erinnerst dich!”_

_“Einzelne Lieder und Akkorde. Ist nicht so, als hätte ich gerade mein ganzes Leben zurück bekommen”, meinte Lindsey leise und scharrte mit dem Fuß herum. Abermals stopfte er die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen, zog die Schultern hoch und sah Oz verunsichert an. Würde er jetzt enttäuscht sein?_

_“Na und? Das ist ne Menge.” Oz lächelte und wischte sich dann über das Gesicht. “Ah ... Die nehmen wir”, wandte er sich schließlich an den Verkäufer. “Oder wäre dir eine andere lieber?"_

_“Was?” Lindsey sah Oz verwirrt an. “Wie meinst du das?"_

_“Ich meine, dass du dir eine Gitarre aussuchen sollst, Dummerchen.” Oz lächelte und kam näher. Liebevoll stupste er ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und wies mit einem Nicken auf die Wand. “Ganz egal welche.”_

_“Das ist doch viel zu teuer.”_

_Lindsey hatte sehr wohl einen Blick auf die Preisschilder geworfen. Ihm war auch klar, dass er kein Geld hatte und ohne Geld konnte man nichts kaufen._

_“Das ist mir im Moment echt egal.” Oz sah ihn aufmerksam an. “Du hast das gerade genossen, nicht wahr? Du hattest Freude daran, und Erinnerungen. Das ist mir jeden Cent wert. Also. Welche willst du?"_

_Nachdenklich blickte Lindsey an der Wand auf und ab. Schließlich nickte er langsam._

_“Die.” Damit wies er auf die schlichte Gitarre, die er zuvor gespielt hatte. “Ich hatte so eine, nicht wahr?"_

_“Ja.” Oz lächelte verträumt. “Genau so eine.”_

~*~

Der Verkäufer war richtig nett gewesen. Nachdem Oz ihm auf seine verwirrten Nachfragen hin erklärt hatte, was gerade passiert war, hatte er sich so darüber gefreut, dass sein Laden eine Hilfe gewesen war, dass er ihnen die Gitarre viel billiger verkaufte und sie einlud, jederzeit wieder vorbei zu kommen.

Ausgestattet mit einem Gitarrenkoffer, Lindseys neuer Gitarre, einem Ersatzset Saiten, einem Stimmgerät und ein paar Notenblätter, verließen sie schließlich den Laden und schlenderten zurück in Richtung Heimat. Lindsey ging richtig beschwingt und summte vor sich hin und Oz war einfach nur glücklich darüber, dass sein Schützling glücklich war.

“McDonald!” Mit schneidender Kälte drang die Stimme an ihre Ohren und sowohl Oz als auch Lindsey wandten sich irritiert um. “Ich glaube es nicht. Lindsey McDonald. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie längst ins Gras gebissen hätten, sie verdammter Bastard.”

Lindsey wich erschrocken zurück und auch Oz wusste so gar nicht, wie er auf den Kerl reagieren sollte, der Lindsey so ungehalten anfauchte. Sein Begleiter war kreidebleich geworden und klammerte sich an den Gitarrenkoffer als wäre er ein Rettungsring.

“Ich wünschte, sie wären tot”, fauchte der Kerl. “Aber nein. Da schlendern sie immer noch gutgelaunt durch die Gegend. Sie gottverdammtes Arschloch! Sie haben mein Leben ruiniert! Es ist ihre Schuld, dass meine Tochter tot ist. Ganz allein ihre!”

“Hören Sie, Mister,” versuchte Oz die Situation irgendwie zu entschärfen, “ich weiß ja nicht, was für einen Grund sie haben ...”

Reifen quietschten und Hupen erklangen direkt hinter ihm. Eine eiskalte Hand packte sein Herz und quetschte es zusammen, als er Lindsey mitten auf der Straße erblickte.


	14. Kapitel 13

_Er war noch einmal ‘mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen’, wie Oz es bezeichnet hatte. Das und ein paar Schrammen. Aber immerhin hatte er es im letzten Moment geschafft, sich aus seiner Trance zu reißen und wieder von der Straße zu hechten, bevor ihn ein Auto anfuhr. Der Schreck saß ihm noch immer in den Gliedern. Nicht nur über den Beinahe-Zusammenstoß mit einem Auto, sondern vielmehr war er geschockt über die Begegnung mit dem Fremden._

_Er ließ sich von Oz nach Hause führen und war dankbar, dass der ihm den Arm um die Hüfte gelegt hatte und ihn mehr oder weniger führte, dich neben sich. Im Moment konnte sich Lindsey auf gar nichts konzentrieren. Nicht auf den Verkehr oder die Ampeln, nicht auf seinen Weg, nicht auf Leute, die ihm entgegen kamen. Noch immer steckte er in dem Moment fest, da ihn ein wildfremder angeschnauzt hatte. Und was für schreckliche Dinge der ihm vorgeworfen hatte._

_Zu Hause angekommen bugsierte ihn Oz in Richtung Sofa und sorgte dafür, dass er sich hinsetzte. Dann verschwand er in der Küche. Lindsey saß dort und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Er zitterte etwas. Wie hatte der Tag derartig aus dem Ruder laufen können? Kurz zuvor war er glücklich gewesen, zuversichtlich. Er hatte sich richtig wohl gefühlt. Und dann das._

_Wieder kamen die Zweifel hoch. Was für ein schrecklicher Mensch musste er gewesen sein, dass dieser Kerl ihn auf offener Straße so anfuhr und ihm den Tod wünschte? Er hatte scheinbar etwas Schreckliches angestellt. Eigentlich hatte Lindsey danach noch versucht, sich zu entschuldigen, doch davon wollte der Mann nichts wissen. Nicht einmal seinen Namen wusste er, doch ganz offensichtlich hatte der Fremde seinen Namen gewusst._

_Lindseys Augen brannten und er schloss die Lider für einen Moment. Er wollte jetzt nicht weinen, wie ein kleiner Junge der geschimpft bekommen hatte. Aber das war leichter beschlossen als getan. Er spürte bereits die Tränen aufsteigen._

_“Hey.”_

_Lindsey schlug die Augen auf und starrte irritiert auf die Flasche Bier, die Oz ihm entgegen hielt. Bisher hatte er noch nie welches getrunken. Argwöhnisch nahm er die Flasche entgegen._

_“Langsam trinken. Ist immerhin Alkohol drin und dein Körper hat jetzt monatelang keinen zum Verwerten gehabt. Gut möglich, dass du schnell betrunken bist. Aber ich glaube, das können wir gerade beide ganz gut brauchen.” Oz lächelte ihn zaghaft an. “Wie geht es dir?"_

_“Wie soll es mir gehen?”, murrte Lindsey geknickt. “Ein für mich wildfremder Mensch redet mich auf offener Straße an, wünscht mich tot und beschuldigt mich, seine Tochter auf dem Gewissen zu haben! Mir geht’s beschissen, verdammt! Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer er war. Oder wer seine Tochter war und ob das gestimmt hat und ... Scheiße, Oz! Wer bin ich verdammt?”_

_“Keine weiteren Erinnerungen beim Gitarrespielen?”, erkundigte sich Oz stattdessen._

_Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und nahm dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Bier. Den Geschmack fand er nicht schlecht, also nahm er gleich noch ein paar kräftige Schlucke._

_“Uh! Langsam, Lindsey. Sonst steigt dir das schnell zu Kopf.”_

_“Und dann?”_

_“Dann bist du angetüdelt oder sogar betrunken.”_

_“Und was ist dann?"_

_“Oh ... Richtig. Warst du ja noch nicht, seit du ... Wird in den Filmen wohl auch nicht so wirklich erklärt, was?"_

_“Nein.”_

_“Also ... Wenn man betrunken ist, dann verlierst man so langsam die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seine Zunge. Man redet nen Haufen Blödsinn und erzählt Sachen, die man sonst nicht erzählen würde, weil man’s nicht mehr merkt. Und gehen kann man auch nicht mehr richtig und torkelt dann in der Gegend rum. Und wenn man’s so richtig übertreibt, dann kann's passieren, dass man sich übergeben muss oder nen Blackout hat, also am nächsten Tag nicht mehr weiß, was man gesagt oder gemacht hat ... Joa. so in etwa.”_

_“Ist ja dann nichts Neues”, murmelte Lindsey missmutig. “Das mit dem Blackout kenne ich ja zur Genüge. Mein ganzes gottverdammtes Leben ist ein einziger Blackout!”_

~*~

Oz seufzte etwas und beobachtete, wie Lindsey in die Küche ging. Das war jetzt das dritte Bier, das Lindsey sich holte und man merkte es längst an seiner Art zu reden und auch daran, wie er in die Küche ging. Aber als Oz zwischendurch einmal vorsichtig angemerkt hatte, dass Lindsey vielleicht einen Gang zurückschalten sollte, wollte der nichts davon hören.

Die Begegnung mit dem Fremden in der Stadt hatte Lindsey schwer mitgenommen. Immer wieder fing er davon an, dass er wohl ein richtig schlechter Mensch gewesen sein musste, dass ihm jemand den Tod wünschte und ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, wenn er tatsächlich tot wäre und Oz ihn nicht gefunden hätte ...

Davon jedoch wollte Oz nun wirklich nichts hören. Immer wieder hielt er dagegen, dass er einen ganz anderen Lindsey McDonald kannte. Natürlich wusste er mittlerweile, was Lindsey damals gearbeitet hatte. Schon vor langem, kurz bevor er zurück nach L.A. Gekommen war, hatte er herumrecherchiert und gesucht, um herauszufinden, wer sein Retter eigentlich war.

Lindsey hatte als Anwalt gearbeitet. Bei einer Kanzlei mit dem Namen Wolfram und Hart. Doch sein Retter hatte immerhin einen Werwolf gekauft. Er wusste um die Dinge, die durch Nacht und Nebel zogen und dort draußen ihr Unwesen trieben. Oz hatte schon damals das Gefühl gehabt, dass Wolfram und Hart mit der ganzen Sache zu tun gehabt hatten, und hatte lange herumgesucht, bis er tatsächlich dahinter gekommen war, dass die Kanzlei sich auf übernatürliche Fälle spezialisiert hatte - und vorzugsweise die Dämonen, Vampire und Monster vertrat und vor dem Knast bewahrte.

Lindsey wusste nichts von alledem. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es Vampire, Dämonen und andere Kreaturen gab, wusste nicht, dass er sich früher zur Genüge mit ihnen beschäftigt hatte. Wie sollte Oz ihm das alles erklären? Lindsey war manchmal noch mit den ganz alltäglichen Dingen überfordert. Wie würde er solche Informationen aufnehmen?

“Und übahaubt”, durchbrach Lindseys Stimme seine Gedanken, “hassu selbst gessaggt, dass wir uns nua flüüchtich gejannt habn.” Er nahm einen weiteren, viel zu kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier. “Viiiieeelleicht binnich ein Möööördäääär.”

Oz seufzte verhalten. Oh, das würde noch ein langer und anstrengender Abend werden.

~*~

_Er regte sich immer noch darüber auf, dass dieser Fremde ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Als Oz irgendwann vorsichtig einwarf, dass sie doch einfach über etwas anderes reden könnten, stutzte Lindsey zwar einen Moment, aber dann musste er zugeben, dass es vielleicht wirklich besser war, sich nicht länger über das Thema zu ärgern. Ändern konnte er im Moment ohnehin nichts. Aber er würde den Typen suchen und ihn finden und ihm dann die Pistole auf die Brust setzen - also nicht wirklich natürlich. Nur verbal. Aber dann würde er ihn auffordern, die Sache zu erklären. Jawohl._

_Den Entschluss teilte er auch sogleich Oz mit. Der zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch, nickte und bestätigte, dass es ein guter Plan war. Als ob Lindsey da noch eine Bestätigung gebraucht hätte. Er wusste, dass es ein guter Plan war. Immerhin war es sein Plan._

_Wie Oz da so saß und ihn beobachtete, fiel Lindsey erneut auf, dass der andere Mann sich wieder ihm gegenüber in den Sessel gesetzt hatte, anstatt neben ihn auf das Sofa. Oz fehlte ihm. Die Nähe, die Möglichkeit, sich einfach an ihn zu schmiegen und für einen Augenblick die ganze Welt einfach zu vergessen ..._

_“Oz. Setz dich zu mir”, bat er schließlich und sah den anderen Mann eindringlich an. Das, was an sein Ohr drang, klang zwar etwas schludriger, aber er hoffte, Oz würde ihn trotzdem verstehen._

_“Ach, ich sitz grad so bequem ...”_

_Definitiv war das nicht die Antwort, die er hören wollte. Aber schön. Wenn Oz nicht zu ihm kam, dann eben anders herum. Er stellte das Bier auf den Tisch und stand auf. Lindsey balancierte um den Tisch herum, was gar nicht so leicht war, denn er hatte das Gefühl, der Tisch würde sich bewegen und ihm immer in den Weg hopsen. Endlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und ließ sich - mangels Platz neben Oz auf dem Sessel - einfach auf dem Boden nieder._

_“Ich vermisse dich, Oz”, murmelte er und schmiegte sich an die Beine des anderen. “Mag es nicht, wenn du immer so weit weg bist.”_

_“Uhm ... Lindsey? Was hast du vor?"_

_Lindsey hob den Blick und sah den anderen Mann aufrichtig an. Irgendwas musste er im Auge haben, denn irgendwie wirkte alles leicht verschwommen._

_“Ich hab dich echt gern, Oz. Hab dich ganz doll lieb”, erklärte Lindsey herzlich. Wusste Oz das denn nicht? Er war ihm dankbar für all die Hilfe und die Geduld und alles. Und er wollte ganz gewiss nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. “Ich denke auch oft an dich”, fuhr Lindsey einfach fort. “Auch unter der Dusche.” Vorsichtig blickte er zu dem anderen Mann hoch. “Ich weiß, dass das falsch ist”, murmelte Lindsey schuldbewusst, als der Sitzende ihn völlig geschockt anstarrte. Er senkte den Blick und schmiegte die Wange an Oz’ Oberschenkel. “Kann nix für”, nuschelte er betreten. “Ist nun mal so.”_

~*~

Oz saß noch immer auf dem Sofa und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Lindsey hatte er nach einigem Hin und Her endlich in sein Bett bugsiert. Das Sofa war ihm zu riskant gewesen, weil er gedacht hatte, Lindsey würde womöglich herunterfallen, wenn er sich in seinem betrunkenen Zustand umdrehen wollte. Eigentlich war er müde und wollte schlafen - konnte er jedoch nicht. Lindseys Worte spukten wieder und wieder durch seine Gedanken. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon arg genuschelt, aber dennoch hatte Oz kapiert, dass Lindsey ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn lieb hatte und auch unter der Dusche an ihn dachte.

Im ersten Moment hatte Oz dieses kleine Geständnis als Gefasel eines Betrunkenen abgetan und nichts weiter dazu gesagt. Andererseits: Kinder und Betrunkene sagen die Wahrheit. Doch was sollte er mit der Information jetzt anfangen? Wie sollte er sich Lindsey gegenüber weiter verhalten? Was würde der andere Mann am nächsten Morgen noch wissen, von seinen Worten?

Doch das war nicht seine einzige Sorge. Auch über die Begegnung mit dem Fremden in der Stadt grübelte er nach. Dass dieses Ereignis Lindsey ganz gewaltig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, war ihm klar. Es war auch schwer zu übersehen gewesen. Doch was sollte er jetzt machen? Natürlich konnte er Lindsey helfen. Er könnte ihm die Infos geben, die er selbst hatte. Dass er früher als Anwalt bei Wolfram und Hart gearbeitet hatte. Doch dann würde Lindsey dorthin wollen. Er würde Fragen stellen und über kurz oder lang würde er von Dämonen, Vampiren und dergleichen erfahren. Oz hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie Lindsey das alles aufnehmen würde.

Andererseits würde das die Sache für ihn einfacher machen. Dann konnte er Lindsey endlich sein größtes Geheimnis mitteilen. Dann würde der andere Mann bereits wissen, dass es Werwölfe gab. Er könnte ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten, was passiert war, warum er gegangen war. Vielleicht würde das bei Lindsey weitere Erinnerungen wecken. Womöglich würde es ihm dabei helfen, sein Leben zurückzubekommen.

Aber andererseits ... Sein Leben war es offensichtlich gewesen, das ihn in fast umgebracht hatte. Die Schusswunden, die Dämonen, das Schwert. All das hatte Oz noch lange nicht vergessen. Wenn er Lindsey half, sich zu erinnern. Würde der nicht in dieses Leben zurückkehren und womöglich doch noch den Tod treffen?

Oz stand auf und tigerte unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Sein Körper kribbelte und brannte. Er konnte spüren, wie das Monster wach wurde, angesichts seiner Wut und Angst. Der Wolf wollte frei sein, sich abreagieren. Wie verlockend war doch diese Überlegung.

Rasch huschte Oz ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür ab und drehte die Dusche auf. Eisigkalt. Mitsamt Kleidung stieg er unter den kalten Strahl. Zischend biss er die Zähne zusammen, als das Wasser seine Kleidung durchweichte und seine Haut sowie sein Gemüt abkühlte. Es half tatsächlich. Langsam bekam er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle, das Kribbeln und Brennen ebbte ab, er wurde ruhiger.

Klatschnass und zitternd stieg er endlich aus der Dusche, schälte sich aus der tropfenden Kleidung und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch ein. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gar keinen Ersatz hier hatte. All seine Klamotten waren im Schlafzimmer. Mit Lindsey.

'Der wacht bestimmt nicht auf. War ja stockbetrunken', dachte Oz für sich und schlich auf Zehenspitzen mit nichts als einem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt in sein Schlafzimmer.

Licht schaltete er vorsorglich keines an. Das wenige Licht, welches durch die offene Tür aus dem Wohnzimmer einfiel, genügte ihm auch völlig. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zum Schrank und schob vorsichtig die Tür auf. Lindsey regte sich im Bett und stöhnte etwas.

“Dassoll aufhörn!”, nuschelte er. “Miris schon schoooo schlecht.”

Oz zögerte und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zum Bett hinüber.

“Oz ... hilfff mir”, jammerte er wehleidig.

“Na klasse”, murmelte Oz. Scheinbar fuhr Lindsey gerade Karussell. Er hätte ihn eben doch davon abhalten sollen, so viel Bier in so kurzer Zeit zu trinken. “Schön. Dann gibt’s für dich jetzt auch erst mal ne kalte Dusche”, murmelte er und ging zum Bett hinüber. “Komm Lindsey. Ich helf dir. Du wirst dich gleich besser fühlen.”

Mehr oder weniger. Dass eine eiskalte Dusche im ersten Moment alles andere als angenehm war, wusste er selbst nur zu gut. Aber immerhin würde das etwas helfen, Lindsey wieder klarer zu bekommen. Hoffte er zumindest.


	15. Kapitel 14

Am Morgen danach hatte Lindsey mehrfach und lautstark geschworen, dass er nie mehr wieder trinken würde. Oz hatte das mit einem müden Lächeln quittiert. Für seine Begriffe war Lindsey immer noch mitten in der Pubertät und Jugendliche schworen nach dem ersten Rausch auch, dass es genug war, und tranken später doch wieder.

Nachdem er sich ganz vorsichtig erkundigt hatte, wie viel Lindsey vom Vorabend noch wisse, und der gemeint hatte, dass er kaum Erinnerungen hatte, stand für Oz fest, dass er nicht weiter auf das kurze Gespräch eingehen würde. Er versuchte also, sich normal zu verhalten, so wie zuvor.

Einige Tage blieb alles ruhig. Lindsey widmete sich verstärkt seiner Gitarre, was Oz richtig gut fand. Sie redeten nicht über die Begegnung mit dem Fremden in der Stadt. Lindsey brachte das Thema nicht auf und Oz wollte nicht nachbohren.

Für wenige Tage hatte Oz das Gefühl gehabt, dass alles Okay war und er war richtig froh darüber. Als er an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte er schon so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, dass es einer der Tage war, die man am Besten im Bett verbrachte. Wann genau die Situation derartig eskaliert war, und vor allem, warum, konnte er im Moment wirklich nicht sagen.

Er stand noch immer mit offenem Mund in der Küche und zwischen ihm und Lindsey lag ein wahrer Scherbenhaufen. Wie viele Teller und Tassen sein Mitbewohner gerade zerschlagen hatte, wusste Oz nicht einmal genau. Worte fand er im Moment auch nicht. Er war wahrlich sprachlos.

Am allerwenigsten verstand er, was in Lindsey gerade vorging und was diesen reichlich kindischen Wutausbruch ausgelöst hatte. Sein Mitbewohner stand auf der anderen Seite des Scherbenhaufens, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und jeden Muskel im Körper angespannt, wie es schien. Seine Wangen zuckten, weil er die Zähne hart aufeinanderbiss und er pumpte wie ein Maikäfer kurz vor dem Abflug.

“Was zum ...” Oz verstummte erneut und sah sich die Bescherung verwirrt an. “Aber sonst alles Okay, ja?”, erkundigte er sich schließlich mit sarkastischem Tonfall.

“Nein.” Lindseys Stimme zitterte. “Du hast mich angelogen. Warum hast du mich angelogen?”

Jetzt war Oz wirklich verwirrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Lindsey redete und was er damit meinte.

“Schau mich nicht so verwirrt an. Du hast gesagt, du weißt nichts über mich. Das war gelogen.”

“Okay ... erleuchte mich.”

“Ich war an deinem Computer, als du einkaufen warst.” Lindseys Stimme zitterte noch immer vor Wut. “Dachte mir, ich such mal, ob ich irgendwas finde und siehe da. Du hast auch schon im Internet nach meinem Namen gesucht. Ich hab die Seiten in deiner History gesehen. Du wusstest, dass ich Anwalt war, du wusstest, dass ich für diesen komischen Verein gearbeitet habe, dieses Wolfram und Hart. Himmel, du hättest mir sagen können, dass der Typ vermutlich der Klient eines Gegners war! Ich war total fertig und hab mir die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien ausgemalt, was das wohl für ein Mensch war und warum er mir Tod und Teufel an den Hals wünscht und was ich wohl mit dem Tod seiner Tochter zu tun habe ... Du hättest mich beruhigen und mir helfen können. Ein Wort, eine kurze Erklärung, und ich hätte mir nicht länger den Kopf zerbrechen müssen!”

“Okay.” Oz seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Eigentlich wünschte er sich ganz weit weg, doch das klappte nicht so recht. “Lindsey ... ich hatte verdammt gute Gründe, dir das nicht zu sagen.”

“Ach ja? Welche wären das?” Herausfordernd schob Lindsey das Kinn vor und starrte Oz an.

“Ist schwer zu erklären”, murmelte Oz vorsichtig. “Das ist alles ... Scheiße, Lindsey. Ich wollte dich doch nur schützen.”

“Schützen? Ah ja. Vor was denn?"

“Vor so vielen Dingen. Vor deiner Vergangenheit, vor all den bösen Dingen dort draußen ... ich wollte nicht, dass du wieder verletzt wirst.”

“Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!” Mit einer wütenden Bewegung wischte Lindsey die Gläser von der Arbeitsfläche über der Spülmaschine. Klirrend gesellten sie sich zu den anderen Scherben.

“Verdammt, Lindsey. Hör auf damit. Das ist doch total kindisch.”

“Ach ... jetzt bin ich also wieder kindisch?” Lindsey schnaubte. “Ich geh nach draußen. Brauch frische Luft."

“Ja, sieht ganz so aus, als würde es dir gut tun, wenn du dich mal abreagierst”, murrte Oz missmutig, “und zwar nicht weiter an meinem Geschirr. Los geh schon. Vielleicht kriegst du dann wieder nen einigermaßen klaren Kopf.”

“Lass mich in Ruhe”, fauchte Lindsey in seine Richtung und stapfte dann einfach an ihm vorbei.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Oz daran, das Chaos zu beseitigen. Er wurde nicht schnell wütend. Aber jetzt war er es definitiv.

~*~

_Lindsey kochte noch immer vor Wut. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, warum Oz ihn so angelogen und im Stich gelassen hatte. Niemals hätte er das erwartet. Er kochte jedoch noch aus anderen Gründen und Oz war nicht der einzige Mensch, auf den er wütend war. Er war fast noch wütender auf sich selbst._

_Anfangs war er fast schon begeistert gewesen, als seine Suche nach sich selbst zahlreiche Treffer lieferte. Zeitungsartikel, Lobeshymnen auf der Firmenseite, ein Mitarbeiterprofil ... Er schien durchaus ein wichtiger Teil der Kanzlei gewesen zu sein._

_Dann jedoch hatte er einige Videos gefunden. Auftritte vor der Presse. Und obgleich der Mann so ausgesehen hatte wie er, konnte Lindsey den Typen absolut nicht ausstehen. Er war hochnäsig, schmierig und selbstherrlich. Lindsey war Zeuge geworden, wie er nach einer erfolgreichen Verhandlung die Gegenpartei auch noch vor der Presse schlecht machte und wie oft hatte er daraufhin nachgelesen, weitergesucht und haufenweise Berichte oder Interviews mit seinen Gegnern gefunden. Und fast jedes Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass die falsche Seite gewonnen hatte. Dass er auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatte._

_Was für ein absoluter Mistkerl war er eigentlich? So wie die Dinge standen, hatte der Typ recht gehabt. Es war eine Schande, dass er noch immer durch die Straßen wandelte. Er hatte das Leben nicht verdient. Warum nur versuchte Oz ihn ständig vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen?_

_Nachdenklich sah sich Lindsey um und nahm dann auf einer Bank im Park Platz. Irgendwie wartete er nur darauf, dass wieder einer seiner ehemaligen Gegner auftauchen würde, mit gezückter Waffe, um sein sinnloses Dasein endlich zu beenden._

_Wie lange er schon durch die Gegend gelaufen war, wusste Lindsey nicht. Doch er musste schon ziemlich lange unterwegs sein, denn in den Häusern gingen die Lichter an und es war relativ ruhig auf den Straßen._

_Viel Schlimmer als die Wut auf sich selbst waren jedoch die Fragen, die sich auftaten. So viele Ungereimtheiten. Irgendwie hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, dass jemand ein schwarzes Tuch vor seine Augen gebunden hatte, und er jetzt blind war, für etwas, was er früher so gut wusste. Doch was war es? Etwas Wichtiges. Etwas ... Grünes._

_Verwirrt schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf. Schnaubte und stand wieder auf. Rasch ging er weiter durch den Park. Doch der Gedanke ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Verwirrt blieb er stehen, sah sich um. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas übersah. Etwas ganz Offensichtliches, Einfaches. Langsam und hoch konzentriert ließ er den Blick schweifen. Die Sonne verschwand langsam. Die Nacht brach herein._

_Lindsey schauderte kurz. Noch nie war er nachts noch alleine draußen unterwegs gewesen. Meist verbrachten sie die Abende zu Hause. Nur wenige Male waren sie raus gegangen und dann war immer Oz an seiner Seite gewesen._

_Nein. Oz wollte er jetzt bestimmt nicht sehen. Er war wütend. Richtig. Er war immer noch wütend. Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Immerhin hatte ihn Oz angelogen. Das machte man nicht. Lügen war nicht nett. Das wusste er._

_Geräusche erklangen, die Lindsey eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Er fühlte sich mit einem Schlag reichlich unwohl in seiner Haut und vor allem hier im Park. Rasch wandte er sich um, machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Zumindest raus aus der abgeschotteten Einsamkeit des nächtlichen Parks._

_Aber warum? Gefahr. Richtig. Einsamkeit in der Nacht hier draußen ... das bedeutete Gefahr. Aber was für eine Art von Gefahr? Unruhe ergriff Besitz von Lindsey und er beschleunigte seine Schritte, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Hatte diese Gefahr mit seinem damaligen Job zu tun? Lindsey versuchte wirklich, Sinn in das Durcheinander zu bekommen, das sich seiner bemächtigte. Chaos. Eindrücke, Augenblicke, Momentaufnahmen. Gefahr. Gefahr in der Dunkelheit. Klauen, Zähne. Menschen, die keine Menschen waren. Unnatürliche Hautfarben, unnatürliche Augen, überzählige Finger, komische Kopfformen, Haare, Fell ..._

_Jetzt bekam Lindsey wirklich Panik. Was ging nur in ihm vor? Was waren das für Bilder und Eindrücke? Konnte es sich wirklich um Erinnerungen handeln? War es möglich? Ja. Erinnerungen. Ganz gewiss waren sie das._

_“Nein, ich habe keine Skrupel, den Dämon zu vertreten”, hörte sich Lindsey selbst sagen. “Er isst kleine Kinder zum Frühstück. Na und? Amerika ist ein freies Land und jeder darf seinen Glauben und seine Vorlieben ausleben, oder nicht?”_

_“Überlassen Sie das mir. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird er nicht einmal wissen, ob er Mann oder Frau ist und sämtliche Anschuldigungen gegen unseren Klienten fallen lassen.”_

_Lindsey rannte los. Er wollte das nicht mehr. Es sollte aufhören. Sofort._

_“Es war mir eine Ehre.” Die Hand, die er schüttelte, war mit gelben Beulen übersät, und als er den Blick hob, starrte er in ein riesiges Maul. Der ganze Kopf schien ein einziges Maul zu sein._

_Lindsey schrie entsetzt auf und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen abzuwerfen. Doch sie schienen ihn zu verfolgen. Er hetzte wie ein gejagtes Tier aus dem Park heraus, und rannte dabei fast eine junge Frau um. Als er den Blick hob und in ihre Augen sah, waren sie leer, weiß. Sie grinste und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Lindsey floh._

_Ihm war egal, wo er hin rannte. Nur weg. Weg von dem Park, von den Erinnerungen. Er wollte vergessen. Alles wieder vergessen. Wie leicht und unbeschwert war sein Leben doch heute Morgen noch gewesen._

_“Vor deiner Vergangenheit, vor all den bösen Dingen dort draußen ...” Oz’ Worte drängten sich erneut in sein Bewusstsein. War es das, was Oz gemeint hatte? Hatte er davon gewusst? Von all den seltsamen Kreaturen und abscheulichen Geschöpfen? Hatte er vorhersehen können, dass Lindsey anfangen würde, sich zu erinnern, dass der Name “Wolfram und Hart” einen Damm zum Einsturz bringen würde?_

_Oz ... Er erinnerte sich. An einen splitterfasernackten Oz, hinter einer Glasscheibe. So verloren, so klein und schwach wirkte er, dass Lindsey das Herz blutete. Da war noch mehr. Weitere Wesen hinter Glasscheiben, wie eine Einkaufsstraße oder ein Zoo. Kreaturen, die auf den ersten Blick wie Menschen wirkten, doch plötzlich veränderten sich ihre Gesichter und sie hatten Fangzähne. Weitere Wesen, die so gar nichts Menschliches an sich hatten, nicht einmal auf zwei Beinen gingen._

_Lindsey stolperte in eine Seitengasse. Ihm war schlecht und schwindlig. Zu viele Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein und verwirrten ihn zunehmend. Er hatte Angst. Hinter einer Mülltonne drückte er sich in die Ecke, gegen die Wand, machte sich so klein wie möglich. Er presste die Hände auf die Ohren und kniff die Augen zu._

_“Aufhören! Bitte!”, flehte er leise. Doch die Erinnerungen hörten nicht auf. Sie schienen ihn zu verspotten. Immer neue Bilder und Eindrücke flossen in sein Gehirn, wie durch einen Riss im Damm seiner Amnesie._

_Wieder das Grüne. Ein grünes Wesen, einem Menschen nicht unähnlich. Er sah vertraut aus. Bekannt. Dann jedoch zog er eine Waffe, richtete sie auf ihn. Lindsey spürte ... Enttäuschung. Es war keine Angst oder Panik, die sich seiner bemächtigte, beim Anblick der Waffe in den Händen des Wesens. Es war pure Enttäuschung. Verrat._

_Sie redeten vom Singen und dann knallten die Schüsse. Schmerz zog sich durch Lindseys Körper und warf sich auf die Seite und erbrach sich mitten auf den geteerten Weg. Schluchzend versuchte er, zurückzuweichen. Überwältigt von den Erinnerungen, den Gefühlen, die damit verbunden waren._

_Er wollte Schutz, Sicherheit. Oz._

_Lindsey versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen und rappelte sich auf. Erneut spuckte er aus, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah sich vorsichtig um. Ihm wurde rasch klar, dass er völlig orientierungslos war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und in welche Richtung er gehen musste, um nach Hause zu gelangen. Und natürlich hatte er in seiner Wut und bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch nicht an das Handy gedacht. Er war alleine und verloren._

~*~

Mittlerweile war Oz krank vor Sorge. Längst hatte er auf dem Handy angerufen, nur um festzustellen, dass Lindsey das Mobiltelefon dieses Mal nicht mitgenommen hatte. Schon lange war die Nacht hereingebrochen und mit ihr die Gefahren, vor denen er Lindsey hatte beschützen wollen.

Seine Wut war längst verraucht. Was blieb, war die Angst. Angst um Lindsey.

Am liebsten wäre Oz nach draußen gerannt, um Lindsey zu suchen. Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung der andere Mann gegangen war. Die Stadt war viel zu groß, um ohne jeglichen Anhaltspunkt im Alleingang eine Suchaktion zu starten. Das war Oz auch klar. Außerdem hoffte er, dass Lindsey anrufen würde. Immerhin hatte er ganz am Anfang dafür gesorgt, dass Lindsey seine Telefonnummer auswendig lernte.

Doch was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war?

Voller Unruhe rannte Oz durch die Wohnung und wieder wollte der Wolf übernehmen, die starken, negativen Gefühle nutzen, sich zu eigen machen, die Kontrolle an sich reißen. Oz brauchte sämtliche Konzentration, um den Wolf im Zaum zu halten und konzentrierte sich für eine Weile nicht mehr ganz so stark auf Lindsey und die Möglichkeit, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen war.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss ihn aus seinem verzweifelten Kampf und sofort rannte Oz zum Tisch, riss das Gerät hoch und rief ein fast panisches “Lindsey?” In den Hörer.

“Oz ... Es ... Es tut mir so leid. Wirklich ...”

Lindsey klang schrecklich. Wie ein kleines Kind, das Heimweh hatte und Mama und Papa anflehen wollte, es doch nach Hause zu holen.

“Wo bist du, Lindsey? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

“Nein.” Ein eiskalter Schauer rann Oz’ Rücken hinab. “Was ist passiert? Wo bist du, Lindsey? Rede mit mir!” Hätte der Mann vor ihm gestanden, so hätte er ihn sicherlich bei den Schultern gepackt und durchgeschüttelt, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

“Polizeiwache”, murmelte Lindsey schließlich kleinlaut. “In der Nähe vom 48th Street Park ... Wollte nur Bescheid geben ...”

“Ich komme und hol dich.” Oz legte auf, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort von Lindsey abzuwarten. Ihm war egal, warum er auf der Polizeiwache war, ihm war völlig einerlei, ob er womöglich Kaution bezahlen musste. Er wollte Lindsey einfach wieder zurückholen, und bei sich wissen, in Sicherheit. Dort, wo er ein Auge auf ihn haben konnte. Egal, um welchen Preis.

Auf dem Weg zur Polizeiwache übersah er zwei rote Ampeln und fuhr definitiv zu schnell.


	16. Kapitel 15

Es kostete ihn einige Zeit, um die Polizisten davon zu überzeugen, dass Lindsey kein stockbetrunkener Landstreicher war oder etwa geistesgestört. Am Ende rief er im Krankenhaus an und bat den zuständigen Arzt, dem Polizisten zu erklären, dass Lindsey keine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit war. Nach einigem Hin und Her ließ der Mann sich endlich überzeugen, gebot Oz jedoch in strengem Tonfall, in Zukunft besser auf seinen Schützling aufzupassen. Seinen Angaben zufolge war Lindsey völlig verstört herumgerannt und durch seltsames Verhalten aufgefallen. Auf weitere Nachfragen hin murrte der Polizist etwas von irrationaler Angst vor allen Menschen.

Oz hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Doch als er Lindsey endlich gegenüberstand, war er geschockt. Der andere Mann wirkte gehetzt, panisch und völlig verängstigt.

“Komm Lindsey. Wir gehen nach Hause”, meinte Oz sanft und streckte die Hand nach dem anderen Mann aus.

“Es tut mir leid”, flüsterte Lindsey. Seine Augen flogen unruhig im Raum herum. “Gott, es tut mir so leid. Du hattest Recht. Natürlich hattest du Recht. Ich war so dumm ..."

“Lindsey”, versuchte Oz ihn zu beschwichtigen. “Es ist gut. Lass uns einfach nach Hause fahren.”

Der Angesprochene schluckte merklich, nickte endlich und ließ sich von Oz hinausführen. Kaum waren sie durch die Tür, klammerte sich Lindsey regelrecht an ihm fest. Zu gerne hätte Oz gewusst, was passiert war, doch als er vorsichtig nachfragte, schüttelte Lindsey nur den Kopf und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Als sie später endlich zu Hause angekommen waren, entspannte Lindsey nicht wirklich. Oz schlug ihm vor, erst einmal duschen zu gehen, doch er weigerte sich. Jegliche Versuche seinerseits, Lindsey zum Reden zu bringen oder zumindest ansatzweise in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sich ereignet hatte und warum er so verstört war, scheiterten kläglich, und als er später erklärte, dass er müde sei und ins Bett gehen würde, bekam Lindsey einen regelrechten Panikanfall und flehte ihn buchstäblich auf Knien an, bei ihm zu bleiben.

Oz war wirklich am Verzweifeln, zumal er keine Ahnung hatte, was Lindsey so schrecklich mitgenommen hatte. Zwar konnte er sich denken, dass es womöglich Erinnerungen waren, doch Genaueres wusste er einfach nicht und Lindsey wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, irgendetwas zu erzählen.

“Okay. Lindsey. Du riechst, als hättest du im Müll gegraben. Bitte geh dich duschen.”

“Ich will nicht. Will nicht alleine sein ...”

“Du bist nicht alleine, Lindsey. Ich bin doch hier.”

“Aber da drin bin ich alleine.”

“Lass die Tür einen Spalt offen. Ich bin sofort da, wenn irgendwas ist”, schlug Oz vor. Doch abermals erntete er nur ein Kopfschütteln für seinen Vorschlag.

“Komm mit. Bitte.” Große, blaue Augen sahen ihn flehend an. Oz seufzte und nickte schließlich. Der Geruch, der seinem Mitbewohner anhaftete, war wirklich unangenehm. Er roch tatsächlich nach Müll und Erbrochenem.

“Schön. Ich komm mit. Setz ich mich halt auf den Rand der Wanne”, meinte er resignierend und stand auf, um Lindsey endlich unter die Dusche bugsieren zu können.

~*~

_Lindsey dachte sich nichts dabei, als er aus den miefigen Klamotten schlüpfte und splitterfasernackt an Oz vorbei in die Duschkabine stieg. Wie oft hatte ihn der andere Mann gewaschen oder ihm zumindest dabei geholfen. Wie viele Male hatte Oz ihn schon nackt gesehen. Es war für ihn ziemlich natürlich, normal._

_Lindsey schaltete das Wasser an und ließ es sich über die schmerzenden Muskeln laufen. Warum ihm alles weh tat, wusste er nicht so recht. Vielleicht lag es an all der Anspannung. Er war müde, doch schlafen wollte er nicht. Viel zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Erinnerungsfetzen, Überlegungen. Wie sollte er da zur Ruhe kommen?_

_Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Wieder schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er sich selbst absolut nicht leiden konnte. Nein, er hasste sich sogar. Sich und sein Leben. Je mehr Erinnerungen ihm kamen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Erneut überkam ihn völlige Verzweiflung und er schluchzte auf._

_“Lindsey? Was ist denn los?” Oz stand in der offenen Tür der Duschkabine und sah ihn besorgt an._

_Lindsey schüttelte nur matt den Kopf und blieb stehen, wie er war. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft um sich jetzt einzuseifen, konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, was er gerade machte._

_“Hey. Schlaf mir jetzt nicht unter der Dusche ein, hörst du?"_

_“Hab ich nicht vor. Ich will ganz bestimmt nicht schlafen”, murmelte Lindsey träge. “Alles, nur das nicht.”_

_“Ach Lindsey. Was ist denn nur los?”_

_“Lindsey McDonald ist ein ganz schrecklicher Mensch”, schluchzte Lindsey schließlich los. “Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Ich mag ihn nicht. Ich will nicht sein wie er. Oder wieder so werden. Ich will mich nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich kann es nicht stoppen ...”_

_Er spürte, wie ihm die Knie regelrecht wegknickten, und sank kraftlos an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Brennender Schmerz zog durch seinen Rücken, doch das war ihm im Moment egal._

_“Oh verdammt”, murmelte Oz. “Okay. Jetzt wasch dich schnell, komm da wieder raus und dann erzählst du mir alles in Ruhe, einverstanden?"_

_Lindsey nickte schwach, machte jedoch nicht einmal den Versuch, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, neben sich zu stehen und auf sich hinab zu blicken und gerne hätte er den Kerl zu seinen Füßen getreten. Er konnte ihn wirklich nicht ausstehen._

_“Lindsey. Steh auf. Komm schon.”_

_“Ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Kann ich nicht jemand anderes sein?”_

_“Nicht alles, was Lindsey McDonald gemacht hat, war immer nur schlecht. Du hattest auch deine netten Seiten, deine guten Qualitäten.”_

_“Das sagst du nur, um mich zu beruhigen.” Wütend schlug Lindsey die Hand des anderen Mannes weg. Er war verzweifelt und wütend. Auf sich, auf Oz, auf alles und jeden. Warum konnte er den Tag nicht zurückdrehen? Neu anfangen? All die Erinnerungen zurück geben und sie eintauschen, gegen das Vergessen, den Neubeginn._

_“Komm schon Lindsey. Erinnere dich.”_

_“Nein!” Panisch versuchte sich Lindsey gegen Oz zu wehren, der mittlerweile mit ihm in der Dusche stand und erneut versuchte, ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. “Nein, ich will mich nicht erinnern. Nicht noch mehr davon! Hör auf!”_

_“Doch. Du musst dich erinnern. Bitte, Lindsey. Erinnere dich an mich.”_

_Wie Oz es geschafft hatte, ihn tatsächlich hoch zu zerren, wusste Lindsey nicht wirklich und es war ihm auch egal. Er schloss die Augen ganz fest und kämpfte die Hände frei, um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Der Frieden währte nur einen kurzen Moment. Oz zerrte seine Hände von den Ohren, hielt ihn in einem schraubstockartigen Griff gefangen, gegen den er nicht ankam, obwohl Oz an sich klein und schmächtig wirkte._

_“Erinnere dich, Lindsey”, beschwor ihn der andere Mann weiterhin. “An alles, was du für mich getan hast. Wo du mich gefunden hast, in welchem Zustand. Wie du dich um mich gekümmert hast ... Nicht alles, was du getan hast, war schlecht. Glaub mir das bitte. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben und das ist mein voller Ernst. Erinnere dich!”_

_“Hör auf!” Lindsey schluchzte und bettelte, doch Oz ließ nicht von ihm ab. Weiter und weiter redete er auf ihn ein und tatsächlich traten die Worte gegen den Damm der Amnesie, schüttelte neue Erinnerungsfetzen, Bilder und Eindrücke frei._

_Wieder sah er Oz in diesem kleinen Kasten sitzen, hinter der Glasscheibe. Nackt und zitternd. Er hörte seine Worte, dass er den Wolfsjungen kaufen wollte und wie er den seltsamen Verkäufer bedrohte, um Oz zu bekommen. Er spürte die Sorge um den Fremden, den unbändigen Wunsch, ihm zu helfen, ihn zu retten._

_Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Oz mit schwarzen Augen und fangartigen Zähnen. Fingernägel, die zu lang waren. Lindsey hob den Blick doch er sah nicht das Badezimmer, in dem sie jetzt standen, sondern ein anderes Badezimmer, zerschlagen, zerstört. Handtücher in Fetzen im Raum verteilt, die Fliesen an den Wänden von tiefen Furchen gezeichnet. Kratzspuren von Krallen, tödlichen Klauen._

_Wolfsjunge ... Was hatte er damit gemeint? Wer war Oz? Nein, vielmehr WAS war Oz?_

_Der andere Mann hielt ihn nach wie vor in einer engen Umarmung gefangen. Das Wasser der Dusche prasselte auf sie beide herunter. Neue Bilder kämpften sich frei, stoben durch seine Gedanken wie eine Herde Wildpferde, die endlich der einengenden Koppel entflohen._

_Er spürte Hitze, Nähe, Küsse und Berührungen. Wasser, das auf sie einprasselte. Wasser, das sie so gar nicht beachteten, weil sie all ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur einander schenkten. Nackte Haut, die aneinander rieb. Körper, glitschig von Seife und Wasser. Gleitend, nackt, heiß, Elektrizität. Wohliges Kribbeln und Schauer._

_Ungläubig und verwirrt keuchte Lindsey auf. Erneut versuchte er, den Bildern und Eindrücken Sinn zu geben. Doch dieses Mal fiel ihm das noch schwerer als sonst. Das war doch nicht möglich ..._

~*~

Oz hielt Lindsey nach wie vor umklammert. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um den anderen Mann. Auch er hatte festgestellt, dass der Lindsey, den er kannte, mit dem, den er im Internet gefunden hatte, nur wenig gemeinsam hatte. Auch er war geradezu geschockt gewesen, als er die ersten Clips von diesem schmierigen Kerl sah. Wie viel schlimmer musste es dann für Lindsey gewesen sein?

Jegliche Anspannung floss mit einem Schlag aus Lindsey heraus. Er sackte regelrecht in sich zusammen und Oz hatte alle Mühe ihn und sich noch irgendwie halbwegs aufrecht zu halten. Panisch versuchte er, einen Blick in das Gesicht des anderen zu erhaschen. Lindsey hatte die Augen offen, doch er wirkte abwesend.

“Lindsey? Hey, was ist los? Himmel. Hilf mir mal ein bisschen. Stell dich zumindest hin, hörst du? Lindsey!”

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Lindsey reagierte und sich etwas unbeholfen wieder auf die Füße stellte. Langsam lockerte Oz seinen Griff, doch Lindsey blieb stehen. Ganz ruhig. Fast so, als würde er schlafwandeln.

“Lindsey? Alles in Ordnung?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte leicht die Schultern. Er schien nicht bereit, ihm irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu geben.

“Fühlst du dich besser?”, bohrte Oz verwirrt weiter. “Geht es wieder?"

Lindsey nickte knapp. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus, nahm den Schwamm und das Duschgel zur Hand und fing an, sich einzuseifen.

Nach einer Weile kam Oz zu der Überzeugung, dass es sicher war, Lindsey für einen Augenblick den Rücken zu kehren. Mit etwas Mühe schälte er sich aus der nassen Jeans, die an seiner Haut klebte und auch das Shirt wollte ihn nicht so recht loslassen. Er wrang die nassen Kleidungsstücke über der Wanne aus, so gut er konnte und warf sie dann in den Korb mit der restlichen Schmutzwäsche. Mit nichts als einem Handtuch wandte er sich erneut seinem Mitbewohner zu und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Lindsey schien in eine Art Trance verfallen zu sein. Er wusch sich geflissentlich, schaltete das Wasser ab, griff sich das Handtuch, trocknete sich ab und schlang es sich dann so wie Oz um die Hüfte. Doch bei all diesen Tätigkeiten wirkte er ... Abwesend.

Oz überlegte, ob er weiterbohren sollte, doch andererseits wirkte Lindsey recht ruhig und er wollte ihn nicht unnötig aufregen. Wenn er darüber reden wollte, würde er das wohl, oder nicht?

“Danke”, murmelte Lindsey. “Danke, dass du immer für mich da bist, Oz. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ich jetzt ohne dich wäre.” Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über Lindseys Gesicht. “Du bist müde. Du wolltest vorhin schon ins Bett. Lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten.”

Diese Worte ließen bei Oz sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen. Hätte Lindsey ihn jetzt weiterhin angefleht, ihn nicht allein zu lassen, hätte er das als verständlich eingeordnet und ihn womöglich kurzerhand mit in sein Bett genommen. Doch diese Reaktion von Lindsey auf alles Vorhergegangene verunsicherte ihn jetzt sehr.

“Bist du sicher?”, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. “Es macht mir nichts aus, noch etwas wach zu bleiben, wenn du reden möchtest ...”

“Nein.” Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. “Nicht reden. Ich muss mir das in aller Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Sortieren. Verstehst du? Ich brauch einfach etwas Zeit für mich. Das wird schon. Ich hab mich gefangen.”

Oz betrachtete den anderen Mann skeptisch.

“Wirklich.” Lindsey lächelte erneut, diesmal weniger schüchtern. Oz wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass sein Mitbewohner gerade versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

“Okay.” Er seufzte, knetete mit der Hand in seinem verspannten Nacken herum und gähnte verhalten. “Wenn irgendwas ist, Lindsey, ganz egal was, dann komm zu mir, Okay? Macht nichts, wenn du mich aufweckst oder sonst was. Aber wenn irgendwas sein sollte, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst oder doch reden willst oder fragen hast ... Komm zu mir. Versprich mir das.”

“Ich verspreche es.” Lindsey nickte bestimmt. “Es geht mir soweit wirklich wieder gut ...”

Oz nickte wenig überzeugt und wandte sich langsam um. Er schlenderte in sein Schlafzimmer und schob die Tür hinter sich zu. Mit einem leisen Klacken schnappte sie ein und Oz blieb reichlich verwirrt stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindsey so gar nicht in Ordnung war und er lieber bei ihm bleiben sollte. Andererseits wollte er sich nicht über den Wunsch des Anderen hinwegsetzen. Lindsey hatte immerhin gesagt, dass er alleine sein wollte.

Noch immer nachdenklich schlüpfte Oz in seinen Pyjama und kroch unter die Decke. Er lag jedoch noch lange wach, lauschte angestrengt, ob er irgendwelche verdächtigen Geräusche hörte, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Lindsey vielleicht lieber doch nicht alleine sein wollte und das nur gesagt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch in der Wohnung war alles ruhig. Irgendwann fielen Oz doch die Augen zu und er schlief ein.


	17. Kapitel 16

_Lindsey schloss erneut die Augen, konzentrierte sich. Anschließend griff er nach dem blauen Haftnotizblock und schrieb dort ein paar Notizen nieder. Den Zettel klebte er vorerst neben sich auf den Boden und starrte erneut sein kleines Projekt an._

_Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf überflog er die Notizen und tauschte zum vermutlich hundertsten Mal ein paar Zettel herum, ehe er die neue Notiz in eine Lücke klebte, die er dadurch geschaffen hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete Lindsey das Durcheinander und seufzte leise. In etwa so durcheinander sah es in seinem Kopf auch aus und das nervte ihn._

_Irgendwie schien es ihm, dass er überhaupt keine Ordnung in die Angelegenheit bringen konnte. Immer wenn er dachte, dass er irgendwo eine Zeitlinie hatte, dass irgendein Punkt endlich Sinn machte, kam etwas völlig anderes dazwischen und warf ihm wieder alles durcheinander. Der Strom der Erinnerungsfetzen wollte auch gar nicht mehr abreißen._

_Außerdem hatte er weit mehr Fragen und Unklarheiten als klare Erinnerungen auf seinen bunten Haftnotizen stehen. Er kam einfach nicht so recht voran, mit der Rekonstruktion seines Lebens._

_“Lindsey! Himmel! Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?”_

_“Ah huh?” Lindsey hob den Blick und blinzelte irritiert. Oz stand in der offenen Tür zum Schlafzimmer und betrachtete völlig verwirrt das Notizchaos. “Hab ich dich geweckt? War ich zu laut? Tut mir leid. Wollte ich nicht. Du warst doch so müde ...”_

_“Lindsey.” Oz kam langsam näher und ging auf der anderen Seite seiner vielen, ordentlich verteilten und strukturierten Haftzettel in die Knie, um mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. “Nicht du hast mich geweckt, sondern die Sonne. Es ist Morgen. Ist dir das noch gar nicht aufgefallen?”_

_“Oh ...” Irritiert blinzelnd sah sich Lindsey um und stellte erschrocken fest, dass Oz recht hatte._

_“Du hast die ganze Nacht hier gesessen?”, erkundigte sich der Andere vorsichtig._

_Lindsey nickte und kritzelte eine weitere Notiz, die er weiter rechts einsortierte._

_“Und ... Was machst du da genau, wenn ich fragen darf?”_

_“Sortieren”, murmelte Lindsey abwesend. “Erinnerungen und Eindrücke ... Ich versuche, mein Leben zu rekonstruieren.”_

_“Und wie läuft es?”_

_“Schleppend.”_

_“Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?”_

_“Nein. Nicht im Moment. Ich muss nur ... erst mal alles aus meinem Kopf kriegen und dann sortieren ... Tut mir leid wegen dem Chaos, ich dachte nicht, dass es so lange dauern würde. Es ist nur ...” Seufzend suchte er Oz’ Blick. “Ich hatte gehofft, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn ich es greifbar machen kann, verstehst du? Ich wollte nur einen Block und Stifte aus der Schublade und dann hab ich die Haftnotizen gesehen und ...” mit einer vagen Geste deutete er auf das Zettelchaos._

_“Ich finde es ne gute Idee”, erklärte ihm Oz schließlich nickend. “Lass mich wissen, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, ja? Willst du einen Kaffee?”_

_“Ja bitte und ... Danke. Ich komm da bestimmt noch drauf zurück.”_

_Oz richtete sich auf und Lindsey ging zurück zu seiner Arbeit. Allerdings entspannte er erst, als der andere Mann von den vielen Notizzetteln weggetreten war. Aufatmend rupfte er einige Zettel aus seinen Überlegungen heraus, klebte sie fein säuberlich übereinander und legte sie neben sich ab. Seine Überlegungen und Erinnerungen zu heißen Liebesnächten, die er sich immer noch nicht erklären konnte, wollte er Oz bestimmt nicht unter die Nase reiben._

_Wie er das aussortieren und Antworten bekommen sollte, wusste er noch gar nicht._

_Kurz darauf kam Oz zurück, reichte ihm eine Tasse dampfend heißen Kaffee und erkundigte sich, ob es in Ordnung sei, wenn er sich auf die Couch setzte. Lindsey nickte schweigend, den Blick weiterhin auf seine Notizen geheftet._

_“Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann?”_

_“Als du mich gefunden hast ... Hast du da nen großen, ...” Lindsey schluckte und warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Oz, “nen großen, grünen Kerl gesehen?”_

_“Grüner Anzug?"_

_“Nein. Ich meine wirklich ... Grün. Also Hautfarbe.” Lindsey schluckte heftig und senkte rasch den Blick. “Vergiss es. Vermutlich bilde ich mir das nur ein ... Adrenalin und so. Ich war am Abkratzen, da hab ich vermutlich Dinge gesehen, die nicht echt sind.”_

_“Okay”, meinte Oz extrem langsam und betont. “Ich glaube ... Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Lindsey.”_

_“Nein, nein. Hey, vergiss es. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht und der Typ, der auf mich geschossen hat, hatte halt ein grünes T-Shirt an und ich hab ...”_

_“Lindsey”, unterbrach ihn Oz sanft. “Ich will dir gar nicht ausreden, dass der Kerl grüne Haut gehabt haben könnte.”_

_“Nein?”_

_“Nein. Du erinnerst dich an mehr solche Sachen, nicht wahr? Sachen, die nicht sein können? Die keinen Sinn ergeben? Menschen, die nicht so richtig wie Menschen aussehen und solche Dinge?”_

_Lindsey zögerte lange, ehe er vorsichtig nickte und abermals für einen kurzen Moment in Oz Richtung sah, ehe er den Blick verunsichert wieder auf seine - oftmals reichlich sinnfreien - Notizen richtete._

_“Darüber will ich mit dir Reden. Setz dich bitte zu mir. Ich muss dir was erklären, was die Welt und die Gesellschaft angeht.”_

~*~

Dieses Gespräch würde weit schwieriger werden, als das Aufklärungsgespräch, das er vor einer Weile mit Lindsey geführt hatte. Vor allem war Oz dieses Mal weit nervöser. Denn diese Aufklärung der etwas anderen Art, betraf auch ihn und er hatte wirklich bedenken, wie Lindsey das alles aufnehmen würde. Vor allem die Information, dass Oz streng genommen kein Mensch war.

Seine Hand zitterte etwas und er klammerte sich an die Kaffeetasse, als würde sie ihn vor Lindseys Verachtung bewahren können. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um das Monster im Zaum zu halten, welches sich seine Angst zu Nutzen machen wollte, um wieder loszubrechen, aus den Fesseln der Vernunft, die er ihm angelegt hatte.

“Weißt du ...” Oz räusperte sich. “Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich am besten anfangen soll.” Hilfesuchend sah er zu Lindsey hinüber, der sich zu ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt hat. Doch der zuckte nur hilflos und mit großen, fragenden Augen die Schultern. Oz seufzte und holte noch einmal tief Luft. “Zu deiner Frage: Nein, da war kein grüner Kerl. Und zu deiner Überlegung, dass das vielleicht Blödsinn sei: Glaub ich nicht. Kann gut sein, dass du da nen grünen Kerl gesehen hast. Es gibt dort draußen so vieles, was die meisten Menschen gar nicht wissen. Dämonen, Vampire, Geister, Geschöpfe, die von den meisten Menschen ignoriert werden, weil sie damit nicht umgehen könnten. Das ist, als gäbe es zwei Welten. Die normale Welt, in der die meisten Menschen leben und die Paranormale, in der man nie so recht weiß, was als nächste passiert und wo alles möglich ist.”

“Und ich war ein Teil davon”, brachte Lindsey atemlos hervor. Noch ehe Oz antworten konnte, sprang der andere Mann auf und hechtete zurück zu seinen Notizen. “Dann ergibt das natürlich einen Sinn ... Ja. Klar! Dann ist das alles kein Ergebnis meiner blühenden Phantasie, sondern echte Erinnerungen und das heißt dass ich ...” Lindsey rupfte erneut Zettel aus seinen Häufchen und sortierte um. Plötzlich hielt er inne. “Das heißt, dass ich ein noch größerer Mistkerl bin, als ich gedacht hätte.”

“Was? Wieso?”

“Du wirst mich hassen”, flüsterte Lindsey stattdessen und ließ die Zettel fallen, die er gerade in der Hand hatte. “Oh Gott, du musst mich einfach hassen.”

“Was? Lindsey, das ist doch Blödsinn. Warum sollte ich dich jetzt auf einmal hassen?”

“Weil ich mich selbst hasse”, lautete Lindseys beinahe tonlose Antwort.

~*~

_Glauben wollte er es noch immer nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand nicht hassen könnte. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, dass diese ganzen Kreaturen nur Einbildung gewesen waren. Aber Oz sagte, sie waren echt. Monster, Mörder, abscheuliche Kreaturen. Und er hatte ihnen die Hand geschüttelt, war vor ihnen zu Kreuze gekrochen, hatte ihnen gedient, sie vor der Gerechtigkeit bewahrt. Was für ein Monster war er selbst?_

_Oz hatte ihn wieder zurück auf das Sofa bugsiert und im Moment saß Oz in der Ecke des Sofas und Lindsey hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt, den Kopf auf Oz’ Oberschenkel gebettet. Der andere Mann kraulte sanft durch seine Haare und bestätigte ihm immer noch, dass er kein so schlechter Mensch war, wie er selbst dachte._

_“Außerdem hat das doch gar nichts zu sagen, Lindsey. Das Leben besteht aus Entscheidungen. Du hast dich damals entschlossen, den Weg zu gehen. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du das jetzt wieder tun musst. Das liegt in deiner Vergangenheit. Lass es dort.”_

_“Die Vergangenheit hat die dumme Angewohnheit, einen früher oder später einzuholen”, murmelte Lindsey traurig._

_“Die Zeile hast du doch aus einem Film.”_

_Er konnte hören, dass Oz schmunzelte. Natürlich stammten die Worte aus irgendeinem Film oder einer Serie, die er gesehen hatte. Aber das machte sie nicht weniger wahr. Er hatte es doch am eigenen Leib erfahren._

_“Aber es ist so.” Lindsey drehte den Kopf etwas und sah Oz traurig an. “Meine Vergangenheit hat mich eingeholt. Diese ganzen Erinnerungen und alles ... Und der Mann auf der Straße ... Gott, er hatte jedes Recht, mich zu hassen!”_

_“Lindsey!” Oz’ Stimme klang streng. “Das bist nicht mehr du. Das war ein anderer Kerl. Der hat nichts mehr mit dir zu tun.”_

_“Das stimmt nicht, verflucht noch eins!” Lindsey richtete sich auf und rutschte von Oz weg. “Das bin ich, verdammt. Warum versuchst du, mir etwas anderes zu erklären? Nur weil ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe, bin ich nicht gleich ein anderer Mensch!”_

_“Als jemand, der dich vorher kannte, kann ich dir versichern: doch. Du bist ein anderer Mensch. Du hast dich sehr verändert.”_

_“Macht nicht ungeschehen, was ich getan habe.”_

_Oz ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und seufzte laut. Er widersprach jedoch nicht weiter. Eine Weile herrschte Stille und scheinbar hing auch Oz irgendwelchen Gedanken nach. Lindsey grübelte immer noch über die Fetzen seiner Erinnerungen, die er sich noch immer nicht so recht erklären konnte._

_“Oz?”_

_“M-hm?” Oz ließ den Kopf zur Seite rollen, noch immer auf der Rücklehne des Sofas gestützt und sah ihn fragend an._

_“Darf ich dich was fragen? Was total Wirres. Und bitte sei mir nicht böse. Es ist nur ...”_

_“Du willst wissen”, unterbrach ihn Oz mit leiser Stimme, “was ich bin.”_

_Lindsey nickte langsam und betrachtete den andern Menschen weiterhin aufmerksam. Er sah Schmerz in den Augen des Mannes. Angst. Gefühle, die sich Lindsey absolut nicht erklären konnte und die ihn zutiefst irritierten. Seit er Oz jetzt kannte, ihn wieder kannte, hatte er solche Gefühlsregungen noch nie so deutlich in seinem Gesicht gesehen._

_“Tut mir leid”, versuchte er sich für den Schmerz zu entschuldigen, den er offenbar verursacht hatte. “Du musst mir das natürlich nicht sagen. Ist nur ... Bilder ... Eindrücke ... weiß auch nicht. Aber du hast gesagt ... Die paranormale Welt und ich dachte halt ...”_

_“Du hast Recht”, flüsterte Oz. “Du hast natürlich absolut Recht.” Er wandte den Blick ab und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an._

_Fast hatte Lindsey den Eindruck, als würde sich Oz etwas von ihm weg drehen und er bereute seine dumme Frage jetzt wirklich._

_“Du hast mich damals gefunden, weil ich kein normaler Mensch bin. Nur deshalb war in an diesem schrecklichen Ort, der mich fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Die Leute dort ... Für die gibt es nur zwei Kategorien: Mensch und Nicht-Mensch. Ich bin ...” Oz schluckte schwer. “Ich bin ein Werwolf. War nicht immer so. Wurde gebissen. Und ich habe gelernt, es zu kontrollieren. Blöderweise hat das die natürliche Ordnung zerrissen. Anstatt bei Vollmond, verwandle ich mich, wenn ich mit zu starken Emotionen zu tun habe, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann. Meist Angst und Panik. Wenn die Angst oder die Panik zu groß wird, dann kann ich den Wolf nicht im Zaum halten und er bricht hervor.”_

_Lange schwiegen sie. Lindsey dachte lange nach, sortierte erneut durch seine Bilder und Erinnerungsfetzen. Oz’ Erklärung machte Sinn. Das zerlegte Badezimmer, die Kratzspuren an den Wänden, die er in seinen Erinnerungen sah. Lange Krallen. Auch die Bezeichnung ‘Wolfsjunge’ schien damit wieder Sinn zu machen._

_“Okay”, meinte er schließlich ruhig. “Das macht Sinn. Ja. Deckt sich mit dem Kram, an den ich mich erinnere. Erklärt natürlich alles. Und auch, warum du gegangen bist. Du konntest den Wolf nicht kontrollieren, nicht wahr?”_

_Oz nickte langsam._

_“Ich hatte Angst, dich zu verletzen. Nach allem, was du für mich getan hattest ... Ich hätte nicht mit mir leben können, hätte ich dir aus Versehen etwas angetan.”_

_“Und jetzt?"_

_“Ich bin richtig gut darin, meine Emotionen auf einem gesunden Level zu halten”, meinte Oz ruhig. “Ich bin keine Gefahr. Außer es passiert was völlig Unvorhergesehenes, oder emotional Belastendes, auf das ich nicht schnell genug reagieren kann. Aber wenn ich befürchten müsste, dass ich eine Gefahr für dich wäre, dann hätte ich dich niemals hierher geholt, Lindsey. Ich ...” Oz biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg einen Moment. “Ich würde dich niemals wissentlich in Gefahr bringen”, erklärte er aufrichtig._

_Lange sah Lindsey den anderen Mann an, blickte ihm in die Augen, versuchte darin zu lesen. Außerdem erforschte er seine eigenen Gefühle und Empfindungen. Und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Oz die Wahrheit sagte und seine Worte aufrichtig meinte._

_“Ich glaube dir.” Lindsey nickte langsam._

_Oz atmete hörbar auf und entspannte sichtlich._

_“Uff. Vor diesem Tag hatte ich Panik, seit klar war, dass du dich an nichts erinnern kannst”, gestand er schließlich. “Danke, Lindsey. Danke, dass du nicht gleich schreiend das Weite suchst. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel.”_

_Warum er das nicht tat, obwohl das sicherlich die normalere Reaktion war, wusste Lindsey selbst nicht so genau._

_“Ist Okay, wenn ich mich bisschen hinlege? Ich bin wirklich müde”, murmelte er schließlich. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, dass er die vielen Informationen so gelassen hinnehmen konnte. Sein Gehirn war viel zu müde, um sie wirklich zu verarbeiten. Lindsey hoffte, dass das nicht der Fall war und er nicht beim Aufwachen einen plötzlichen Anflug von Panik bekommen würde._

_“Ja, sicher. Willst du dich in mein Bett legen? Kannst du bestimmt besser schlafen, als wenn du hier liegst ...”_

_“Nein, danke. Ich hatte gehofft ...” Lindsey lächelte scheu. “Das war entspannend, so wie wir vorhin dagesessen haben. Darf ich ...?” Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und senkte etwas den Blick._

_Oz lächelte und nickte. Er lehnte sich zurück in die Ecke und streckte einladend eine Hand nach Lindsey aus. Dieser folgte der Geste, machte es sich erneut auf dem Sofa bequem, den Kopf in Oz Schoß gebettet und schloss die Augen. In letzter Zeit hatte Oz meist Abstand gehalten. Umso mehr genoß er jetzt die Nähe und das sanfte Kraulen in seinem Haar._

_“Gute Nacht, Lindsey!”, wisperte Oz ihm leise zu._


	18. Kapitel 17

Er fand es immer noch etwas seltsam, dass Lindsey die ganze Angelegenheit so ruhig hingenommen hatte. Gedankenverloren kraulte er in den Haaren des anderen Mannes herum. Wärme durchflutete ihn wieder einmal. Aber auch ein wenig Angst. Er rechnete immer noch damit, dass Lindsey die Augen aufschlagen und die Flucht ergreifen würde. Der andere Mann hatte die ganze Nacht wach verbracht, in dem Versuch, seine Erinnerungen zu sortieren. Gewiss war er schrecklich müde gewesen und vielleicht hatte er diese ganzen Informationen noch gar nicht wirklich aufgenommen. Womöglich war die Erkenntnis, dass Oz ein Werwolf und gefährlich war, dass Dämonen und Vampire sehr wohl real waren, noch gar nicht in sein Gehirn vorgedrungen.

Oz atmete tief und kontrolliert durch, als seine Panik stärker wurde. Er kämpfte die negativen Emotionen zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die positiven. Auf seine Zuneigung zu Lindsey, auf das Gefühl des anderen Mannes, so dicht bei ihm. Die Nähe, die Vertrautheit, mit der sich der Schlafende an ihn schmiegte.

Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder und das ungute Grummeln und Rumoren in seinem Magen klang ab. Seine Gedanken drifteten erneut ab, zu Überlegungen, die er vor einer Weile einfach beiseite geschoben hatte und mit denen er sich jetzt vermutlich doch auseinandersetzen musste: War er wirklich keine Gefahr für Lindsey?

Es war keine Lüge gewesen, dass er sich gut im Griff hatte. Aber gerade wenn es um Lindsey ging, fiel es ihm schwer, sich wieder aus der Panik zu ziehen. Die Angst, dass der andere Mann doch gehen würde, war immer irgendwie vorhanden. Meist nur ein leichtes, ungutes Gefühl irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Gehirns. Aber doch ständig präsent. Und einmal hätte der Wolf fast gewonnen und auch da war es Lindsey gewesen, die Angst, ihn doch noch zu verlieren, die ihm die Kontrolle entrissen hatte.

Die ständige Ungewissheit war zermürbend. Zumal Oz noch immer davon überzeugt war, dass sich Lindsey an ihre kurze aber äußerst intensive Zeit zusammen gar nicht so genau erinnern konnte. Zumindest hatte er noch keine Andeutungen gemacht oder sich irgendetwas anmerken lassen. Vielleicht war Schwulsein ja doch eine bewusste Entscheidung und nicht von der Natur vorgegeben und Lindsey hatte sich in seinem vorherigen Leben vielleicht dazu entschlossen, aber wollte das nicht mehr?

Erneut schüttelte Oz den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Zurück zu den Atemübungen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Er seufzte leise. Ganz offensichtlich musste er mit Lindsey reden. Er musste ihm sagen, dass er in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme mit der Selbstkontrolle hatte. Den tatsächlichen Grund dafür musste er ja nicht unbedingt sagen. Vielleicht hatte Lindsey recht ruhig auf die Information reagiert, dass es Vampire und dergleichen gab und dass Oz ein Werwolf war, aber “Du warst schwul und wir hatten was miteinander und ich will das und vor allem dich zurück, weil ich dich immer noch liebe” war vielleicht nicht ganz so leicht zu schlucken.

Im Moment konnte er allerdings so gar nichts machen, denn er wollte Lindsey nicht wecken. Also hielt sich Oz so ruhig wie möglich und hing schöneren Gedanken und Erinnerungen nach, um nicht wieder in düsteres Grübeln zu verfallen.

Lindsey wurde etwas unruhiger und Oz ging erneut dazu über, ihn beruhigend in den Haaren zu kraulen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete er den jungen Mann. Lindsey zuckte plötzlich zusammen und Oz hielt ihn erschrocken fest, weil er dachte, der Andere würde gleich vom Sofa fallen.

Mit einem panischen Aufschrei fuhr Lindsey hoch und rumpelte ihm mit voller Wucht gegen das Kinn, weil sich Oz etwas über ihn gelehnt hatte.

Stechender Schmerz zog durch Oz’ Kopf und für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Zischend fasste er sich ans Kinn und drehte sich keuchend zur Seite. Der Zusammenstoß war richtig heftig gewesen.

“Au. Shit.” Lindsey hatte sich aufgerichtet und rieb sich seitlich den Kopf. “Boah ... Aua!”

Oz konnte im Moment nicht wirklich antworten. Ihm war immer noch etwas wirr im Kopf.

“Oz?” Eine Hand lag auf seiner Schulter. “Hey, geht’s? Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Ich wusste nicht ... ich weiß nicht mal warum ... Verdammt.”

“Schon Okay”, brachte Oz mühsam hervor. Irgendwie fühlte sich sein Kiefer gerade etwas taub an. “Geht gleich wieder”, murmelte er abwesend. Mit der Zunge fuhr er seine Zähne entlang und blieb an einer Kante hängen. Bei dem Zusammenstoß musste er sich von einem Zahn eine Ecke abgebrochen haben. “Bei dir alles klar?”, murmelte Oz schließlich und sah Lindsey besorgt an. “Was war denn los?"

“Ja, alles ... nein. Gar nichts ist klar.” Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, rieb sich immer noch über die Stelle, die gerade mit Oz’ Kinn Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, und sprang dann auf. Er verschwand in der Küche.

“Lindsey? Was ist denn ... Lindsey!”

“Überhaupt nichts ist klar. Scheiße aber auch. Ich ... ich muss weg. Am besten gestern schon. Nein, am besten vor etlichen Monaten schon. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht ... Nein, Okay. Das stimmt so nicht. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht, weil immerhin wusste ich es ja gar nicht. Aber jetzt weiß ich es wieder und ... Scheiße ich muss weg.”

Lindsey brabbelte. Eine andere Bezeichnung fiel Oz dazu nicht ein. Und wirklich Sinn machten seine Worte nicht, wie Oz fand.

Der andere Mann kam aus der Küche zurück und reichte Oz eine Packung gefrorene Erbsen. Er selbst hatte gefrorene Karotten in der Hand und hielt sie gegen seine Beule.

“Tut mir wirklich leid, Oz. Das war keine Absicht. Ich hoffe es geht? Ich hab dir jetzt nicht den Kiefer gebrochen oder irgendwas?"

“Nein. Ist nicht so schlimm.”

Oz würde sich hüten, irgendwas von dem abgebrochenen Zahn zu sagen. So durcheinander wie Lindsey gerade war, würde das nur zu seinem offensichtlichen schlechten Gewissen beitragen und das wollte Oz nun wirklich nicht.

“Okay. Wenn du das sagst ...” Einen Moment sah ihn Lindsey forschend an, dann wandte er sich ab und eilte zu der Kommode, in der er seine Kleidung verstaut hatte. Er fing an, alles herauszukramen und auf den Boden zu werfen, ehe er wieder in die Küche rannte und einen Moment später mit einem großen Müllsack zurückkam. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen landete in dem Sack.

Oz beobachtete Lindsey geschockt und irritiert.

“Lindsey? Was ... Was machst du da?"

“Packen”, gab der Mann zurück, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.

“Warum?”

“Ich muss weg. Sagte ich doch. Am besten sofort. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht hier bleiben.”

Die Erbsen entglitten Oz’ Hand und rutschten von seinem Schoß herunter auf den Boden. Der Schmerz in seinem Kiefer war vergessen, war nichts im Vergleich zu den Gefühlen, die ihn jetzt überrollten. Ihm wurde übel und für einen Moment sah er abermals nur schwarz. Sein Magen krampfte.

Er hatte gehofft, Lindsey würde die Angelegenheit auch nach etwas Schlaf noch relativ ruhig hinnehmen. Er hatte sich auf weitere Gespräche zu dem Thema eingestellt, auf längere Debatten. Vielleicht auch darauf, eine Betäubungspistole zu besorgen, damit sich Lindsey trotz allem sicher fühlen konnte. Aber dass Lindsey jetzt ohne eine weitere Unterredung seine Sachen packen und gehen wollte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

“Lindsey ...”, flüsterte Oz vorsichtig, doch der Andere schien ihn gar nicht zu hören, nicht hören zu wollen.

Sein Puls rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Jeder Herzschlag jagte neuen Schmerz und Verzweiflung durch seinen Körper. Ein Gefühl von Verlust, Schwäche und Machtlosigkeit überkam Oz und der Wolf nutze den winzigen Augenblick, riss sich aus seiner mentalen Umklammerung los und brach hervor. Oz keuchte erschrocken auf. Panisch blickte er sich um. Ihm blieben nur wenige Augenblicke, um die Verwandlung zu stoppen und das konnte er nicht, während er Lindsey beim Packen zusah. Also sprang er auf und hechtete in das Badezimmer, schlug die Tür hinter sich laut zu. Panik, Angst. Gefühle, die der Wolf sich zu Nutzen machte. Oz blickte auf seine Hände und sah, wie seine Fingernägel länger wurden, sich zu schwarzen, harten Klauen verformten.

Zu spät.

~*~

_Irritiert hielt Lindsey in der Bewegung inne und starrte die geschlossene Badtür an. Ein seltsames Knurren drang durch die geschlossene Tür und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Was hatte Oz gesagt? Normalerweise hatte er den Wolf unter Kontrolle? Aber das klang gerade so gar nicht nach Oz oder einem Menschen im Allgemeinen. Lindsey schluckte schwer und ließ die Jeans zu Boden gleiten. Vorsichtig sah er sich nach irgendwas um, was er im Notfall als Waffe benutzen konnte. Natürlich wollte er Oz nicht schaden, aber er hatte auch keine Lust darauf, sich von einer reißenden Bestie zerfleischen zu lassen._

_Ein lautes Rumsen erklang, und ließ Lindsey zusammenzucken. Noch einmal und noch einmal knallte es in dem anderen Raum. Dann war alles still. Kein Knurren mehr, keinerlei Geräusche, die sonst irgendwie andeuteten, dass Oz im Badezimmer war._

_Lindsey schluckte. Er hatte sich in die Küche geflüchtet und das nächste Messer hervorgezogen, das ihm untergekommen war. In der anderen Hand hielt er die große Pfanne, bereit, sich zu verteidigen. Seine Hände zitterten. Eigentlich zitterte er am ganzen Leib. Minuten verstrichen und nichts geschah. Das stimmte nicht recht mit dem Bild überein, das Lindsey von einem wilden Werwolf hatte. Die Bestie würde doch gewiss herumtoben, nach etwas zum Fressen suchen. Fressen! Einer Eingebung folgend ging er erneut zum Kühlschrank und holte die Steaks heraus, die sie am Vortag für das Mittagessen gekauft hatten. Vielleicht konnte er das Tier damit ja besänftigen._

_Vorsichtig schlich er in Richtung Badezimmer und lauschte an der Tür. Totenstille schlug ihm entgegen und verstärkte den Eindruck, dass das so nicht richtig war. Andererseits ... Der Werwolf war vielleicht intelligent und lag dort drin auf der Lauer, bereit ihn anzuspringen, sobald er die Tür öffnete?_

_“Oz?”, flüsterte Lindsey vorsichtig. “Bist du da drin? Irgendwer? Irgendwas?” Keine Reaktion. Mit zitternder Hand schlug er fest gegen das Holz der Tür. “Hey! Komm her und hol mich, wenn du Hunger hast!”_

_Nichts._

_Übervorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus und atmete mehrmals tief durch, ehe er in Zeitlupe die Klinke nach unten drückte. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und lugte hinein._

_Kein Wolf sprang ihm entgegen. Keine Krallen oder zahnbewehrte Schnauze streckten sich durch den Spalt, und als er vorsichtig hineinlugte, sah er Oz neben der Wanne liegen - in einer Blutlache._

_“Oh Gott. Oz!” Lindsey ließ die Pfanne und die Steaks fallen und stieß die Tür auf. Er stürzte zu dem jungen Mann und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. Behutsam hob er Oz’ Kopf hoch und versuchte zu erkennen, woher das Blut kam. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Am Hinterkopf hatte Oz eine riesige Platzwunde, aus der immer noch Blut sickerte. Rasch riss er ein Handtuch aus dem Regal und drückte es auf die Wunde._

_“Was zum Teufel ist passiert?”, murmelte er angespannt, doch Oz antwortete ihm nicht._

_Behutsam hob er den Bewusstlosen hoch und trug ihn in das Wohnzimmer. Das T-Shirt war blutig und Lindsey zog es ihm aus, ehe er sich auf das Sofa setzte und noch immer das blutige Handtuch auf die Wunde drückend, nach einer Position suchte, die er eine Weile halten konnte, ohne völlig zu verkrampfen._

_“Oz? Hey, Oz. Wach auf, verdammt. Sonst ruf ich nen Krankenwagen. Und dann kannst du denen erklären, was passiert ist.” Der Anblick des reichlich blassen Mannes verstörte Lindsey zutiefst. Wie viel Blut hatte er verloren? War es womöglich gefährlich? Die Wunde musste sicherlich genäht werden. Sollte er nicht doch lieber einen Krankenwagen rufen? “Komm schon Oz. Wach auf. Bitte”, flüsterte er leise schluchzend und drückte dem anderen Mann, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, einen Kuss auf die Stirn._

~*~

Schluchzen drang an sein Ohr. Oz blinzelte irritiert. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ihm war schlecht. Verwirrt blickte er in Lindseys reichlich verheultes Gesicht.

“Oz! Du bist wach! Gott sei Dank. Du bist endlich wach ...” Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen.

“Was ... Was ist passiert?” Oz versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Lindsey hielt ihn fest.

“Ich weiß es nicht.” Lindsey schniefte hörbar und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. “Du bist auf einmal aufgesprungen und ins Bad gerast und dann hab ich Knurren gehört und dann Krachen, und als ich mich ins Bad gewagt habe, lagst du dort ... Und da war so viel Blut!”

Erneut versuchte Oz, sich aufzurichten. Die Erinnerungen kamen langsam zurück. Lindsey hatte davon gesprochen, dass er sofort weg musste. Und es hatte geschmerzt und der Wolf ... Richtig. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren und war ins Bad gehetzt. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er sich nicht mehr in den Griff kriegen konnte und der Wolf in wenigen Minuten hungrig sein Unwesen in der Wohnung treiben und sicherlich Lindsey töten würde, hatte er den einzigen Ausweg gewählt, der ihm noch blieb: Ohnmacht. Er hatte den Kopf mit so viel Wucht gegen den Rand der Wanne geschlagen, dass er sich selbst ausgeknockt hatte. Dem Geruch von Blut nach zu urteilen, hatte er sich dabei wohl eine ordentliche Platzwunde eingehandelt.

“Du brauchst einen Arzt”, murmelte Lindsey betreten. “So viel Blut ...”

“Sah bestimmt nach mehr aus, als es wirklich war”, murrte Oz abweisend und kämpfte erneut gegen Lindseys Griff an. Der andere ließ ihn zögerlich gehen. “Kopfwunden bluten wie ein halbes Schlachtfest. Ist nicht so dramatisch. Wunden heilen schnell, bei mir. Der größte Vorteil von meinem ... Zustand.”

“Wegen der Werwolfsache?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey hinter ihm.

“Ja.” Oz stand auf. Er schwankte etwas und musste sich rasch wieder setzen. Gut neben einer Platzwunde hatte er wohl auch noch eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung. Es war ihm egal. Das war gewiss das kleinere Übel. Neben Lindseys blutigen Überresten aufzuwachen, wäre unter Garantie weit schlimmer gewesen.

“Du wolltest packen”, murmelte Oz niedergeschlagen. “Lass dich von mir nicht abhalten.”

“Oz? Was ist los?”

“Ich halte dich nicht auf. Ich hatte gehofft, du kämst damit klar, aber ich kann es verstehen. Wirklich. Wenn du meinst, du musst möglichst schnell von mir weg ...”

“Oh, nein! Nicht doch! Das war doch gar nicht ... Oh verdammt. Du dachtest, es wäre wegen dir? Nein, Oz, wirklich. Das ist gar nicht der Grund, warum ich hier weg mus.”

Irritiert wandte sich Oz um.

“Was?”

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Er hatte jetzt eine Platzwunde und eine Gehirnerschütterung, nur weil Lindsey nicht gleich gesagt hatte, was ihn eigentlich antrieb?

“Nein, also es war ... hör zu, es war so ... Also ich hab die ganze Nacht Erinnerungen gewälzt, und als ich geschlafen habe, kam da noch ne Erinnerung und ich weiß es jetzt wieder. Ich bin hier in Gefahr. Der Typ, der mich umbringen wollte ... Der ist hier. In L.A. Und wenn der jemals herausfindet, dass ich noch lebe, dann kommt er zurück und versucht es nochmal. Ich muss weg. Raus aus Los Angeles. Ich kann auf keinen Fall hier bleiben. Das ist viel zu riskant."

Oz stand der Mund offen. Ungläubig starrte er Lindsey an, ehe er sich stöhnend zurücksinken ließ und die Augen schloss.

“Ich glaub’s einfach nicht. Ich dachte, die ganze Werwolfsache hätte dich so verstört, dass du es nicht mehr länger mit mir in einem Raum aushalten konntest. Ich dachte, du hättest das alles nur so ruhig hingenommen, weil du viel zu müde warst, um dir genauer Gedanken darüber zu machen. Ich dachte, du wolltest weg von MIR. Wegen MIR fliehen.”

“Was? Nein!”

Oz stöhnte etwas und stand endlich auf.

“Nächstes Mal, Lindsey”, murrte er missmutig, “sag, was los ist, damit ich auch bescheid weiß. Damit hättest du mir ne Platzwunde und eine Gehirnerschütterung ersparen können.”

“Was? Was kann ich denn dafür?”

“Es war wegen dir, verdammt. Ich dachte, du würdest wegen mir verschwinden wollen. Dich zu verlieren, das hat mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Allein die Vorstellung, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwinden und ich dich nie mehr sehen würde, war unerträglich. Nur deswegen hab ich die Kontrolle verloren. Ich musste mir die Birne eindellen, um dich zu schützen. Du hättest keine Chance gegen den Werwolf gehabt, das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Das alles war nur, weil ich dich verdammt nochmal immer noch liebe!”


	19. Kapitel 18

_Oz starrte ihn nach seinen Worten völlig geschockt an und Lindsey war sich sicher, dass er nicht minder geschockt und irritiert aussah, im Moment. Zumindest fühlte er sich gerade so. Was hatte Oz gesagt? Hatte er das richtig verstanden oder sich nur eingebildet? Er blinzelte langsam, doch ehe er sich weit genug sammeln konnte, um irgendetwas zu erwidern, sprang Oz erneut auf._

_“Scheiße!”, murmelte er und verschwand in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Die Tür fiel auch dieses Mal mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss und Lindsey starrte sie verdattert an._

_Er schüttelte endlich die Lethargie ab und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Das alles überstieg sein Fassungsvermögen. Es war einfach zu viel an einem einzigen Tag, als dass er das auch noch hätte verarbeiten können. Oder wollen. Also beschloss er, das vorerst beiseitezuschieben und sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen._

_Nachdenklich schlich er ins Bad, um das Blut aufzuwischen._

_Lindsey war wirklich verwirrt. Oz hatte immer von Mann und Frau gesprochen. Liebe, Sex, Zärtlichkeiten. All diese Dinge hatte Lindsey bis eben als streng zwischen den verschiedenen Geschlechtern vorgegeben genommen. All seine wirren Gefühle hatte er als freundschaftliche Zuneigung abgetan. Seine wirren Erinnerungen als verquere Phantasien. Er hatte sogar schon gedacht, dass etwas mit ihm grundlegend falsch war, weil er die intensiven Gefühle für den anderen Mann nicht abstellen konnte. Und jetzt das. Seltsamerweise waren auch die zerrissenen Momentaufnahmen von Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihm und Oz bislang die einzigen Erinnerungen, die er in dieser Hinsicht zurückerhalten hatte. Andere Beziehungen waren noch nicht in den Bruchstücken seines bisherigen Lebens aufgetaucht._

_Auch die Anschuldigung, die Oz gegen ihn vorgebracht hatte, dass die Platzwunde und die Gehirnerschütterung seine Schuld waren, konnte er nicht recht nachvollziehen - allerdings fühlte er sich schlecht, bei der Vorstellung, dass Oz das von ihm dachte._

_Irgendwie wurde ihm das alles zu viel. Er hatte doch kurz zuvor erst erfahren, dass alles, was er bislang als Phantasie von irgendwelchen Autoren und Filmemachern abgetan hatte, durchaus wahr war. Seine Welt stand ohnehin Kopf. Und die ganze Angelegenheit mit dem Werwolf fand er alles andere als witzig. Was wenn Oz die Kontrolle wieder einmal verlor? Wie gefährlich war er dann wirklich? Und wie sollte sich Lindsey dagegen verteidigen können? Gegen eine reißende Bestie?_

_Und dann waren da die Erinnerungen an den Mordanschlag. Lorne. Der Grüne hatte Lorne geheißen und er hatte ihn erschossen, weil Angel es befohlen hatte. Nur schemenhaft konnte er sich an Angel erinnern. Angel war auch kein Mensch, da war er sich sicher. Auch wenn er gerade nicht so recht wusste, was er wirklich war. Aber auf jeden Fall war ihm klar, dass sie Feinde waren, er und Angel. Der Andere hatte einmal versucht, ihn zu töten. Und ganz gewiss würde er es wieder versuchen. Etwas anderes konnte sich Lindsey nicht vorstellen. Wenn man einmal versuchte, jemanden umzubringen und scheiterte, dann versuchte man es doch gewiss noch einmal. Oder nicht?_

_Aber auch ganz ohne diese bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen war ihm klar, dass Los Angeles nicht der rechte Ort für ihn war. Hier lag seine Vergangenheit. All das, was er doch eigentlich nicht mehr wissen wollte. Der Mensch, der er zuvor gewesen war und den er absolut nicht ausstehen konnte. Aus L.A. wegzugehen schien ihm einfach die sinnvollste Lösung. Aber das hatte er Oz nicht gesagt. Da hatte er Recht gehabt. Er hatte einfach davon gesprochen, dass er weg musste. Von Panik ergriffen, nachdem ihm schlagartig klar geworden war, dass es kein Raubüberfall mit Schüssen gewesen war, sondern tatsächlich ein Mordanschlag. Gezielt, auf ihn._

_Als er endlich das Chaos im Badezimmer beseitigt hatte, kam Lindsey zu der Überzeugung, dass er alleine einfach nicht weiterkam. Außerdem musste er sich definitiv bei Oz entschuldigen. Immerhin hatte er offenbar eine große Rolle in dem Fiasko zuvor gespielt, auch wenn es ihm immer noch nicht so ganz klar und nachvollziehbar, auf welche Weise er daran beteiligt gewesen war._

_Vor der Tür zu Oz’ Schlafzimmer blieb er minutenlang stehen, die Hand bereits gehoben, um anzuklopfen. Er traute sich nicht. Oz war wütend auf ihn gewesen. Ob er immer noch wütend war? Ob er ihn hinausschicken würde? Oder gleich ganz rauswerfen? Immerhin hatte Lindsey ja gesagt, er wolle weg. Vielleicht würde Oz jetzt darauf bestehen, dass er wirklich ging. Dabei wollte er doch gar nicht. Raus aus L.A., ja. Aber nicht weg von Oz. Ob er beides haben konnte?_

_Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken und drückte die Türklinke nach unten. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinein._

_“Schläfst du?”, flüsterte Lindsey unsicher. Schweigen schlug ihm entgegen und er schloss die Tür leise wieder._

_“Nein. Bin wach.”_

_Lindsey schob die Tür wieder auf. Oz wandte ihm den Rücken zu und das allein schmerzte etwas. Es verunsicherte ihn auch noch mehr. Er traute sich nicht, irgendwas zu sagen oder gar einzutreten._

_“Brauchst du irgendwas?”, erkundigte sich Oz. Seine Stimme klang rau und seine Worte ruppig._

_“Wollte ich dich eigentlich fragen.” Lindsey schluckte hart. “Also ... Ob du was brauchst. Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen?”_

_“Nein, danke.”_

_“Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht lieber zu einem Arzt solltest?”_

_“Nein, kein Arzt. Das wird wieder.”_

_“Okay.” Vermutlich wäre jetzt der passende Zeitpunkt gewesen, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen und Oz in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber das tat Lindsey nicht. Er blieb stehen und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sein altbekanntes Problem, dass er einfach nicht die Worte fand, um das auszudrücken, was er gerade dachte oder fühlte, machte sich wieder bemerkbar und er hasste es. In letzter Zeit war ihm das kaum noch passiert. Warum gerade jetzt wieder, wo es doch wichtig war, was er sagen wollte?_

~*~

Oz spürte deutlich, dass Lindsey noch immer in der Tür stand. Außerdem hörte er, dass er mehrfach Luft holte, scheinbar um etwas zu sagen, und dann doch die Luft wieder ausstieß. Außerdem scharrte er mit dem Fuß.

“Sonst noch was?”, murmelte Oz bemüht ruppig. Er wollte alleine sein. Er fühlte sich elend. Nicht nur wegen der Gehirnerschütterung. Im Moment war einfach alles falsch. Niemals hatte er das sagen wollen. Es war ihm einfach herausgerutscht.

Außerdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Lindseys Weltanschauung jetzt endgültig ruiniert hatte. Lindsey hatte nie irgendeine Andeutung gemacht, dass er mehr wollte. Wie töricht war er gewesen, ihm auf diese Weise die Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen, ihn mit Gefühlen zu konfrontieren, die der andere Mann vermutlich nicht erwidern konnte oder wollte. Perfektes Chaos, wie ihm schien. Alles durcheinander, alles falsch. Und er selbst war schuld.

Längst war sein Ärger verraucht und Oz zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass er selbst an der Platzwunde und der Gehirnerschütterung schuld war und nicht Lindsey. Schließlich war er auch einfach zu irgendwelchen Schlussfolgerungen gerast, ohne bei Lindsey genauer nachzufragen. Dumm von ihm.

“Oz”, erklang erneut Lindseys Stimme, leise und dünn. Es war mehr ein Flüstern als sonst etwas. “Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, aber ich wusste ja auch gar nicht ... Ich meine ... Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das meine Schuld war und was du damit genau meintest und wie ich es wieder gut machen soll ...”

“Vergiss es einfach.” Oz seufzte. “Lass gut sein, Lindsey.”

“Nein. Bitte. Ich will nicht, dass so etwas nochmal passiert. Bitte erkläre es mir ...”

“Was soll ich erklären?”

“Was genau auslöst, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst”, gab Lindsey leise zurück. “Was ich machen kann, um das zu vermeiden, vielleicht zu helfen. Und wie gefährlich du dann wirklich bist und ... Wie ich mich am Besten verhalten soll. Ich meine ... Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung.”

Oz war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder verletzt war, dass Lindsey sein ungewolltes Liebesgeständnis einfach zu ignorieren schien. Was die Fragen des jungen Mannes anging, musste er sich allerdings eingestehen, dass Lindsey wirklich mehr darüber wissen musste. Wenn er auch nur in Erwägung zog, sich weiterhin in Oz’ Nähe aufzuhalten, dann musste er sich darauf vorbereiten können, wenn so etwas erneut passierte.

“Wut, Angst oder Schmerz”, meinte Oz seufzend. “Das sind die häufigsten Auslöser. Böse Gefühle. Die macht sich der Wolf zu Nutzen.”

“Oh. Aber du hast doch bestimmt Kopfschmerzen. Kommt dann nicht ... Ich meine ... Kann da nix passieren?”

Oz musste trotz allem schmunzeln.

“Nein, Lindsey”, meinte er leise. “Wütend ist jeder Mal. Angst kann man immer mal verspüren und Schmerzen gehören zum Leben.”

“Aber du hast gesagt ...”

“Es gibt ein gesundes Maß an Emotion und es gibt zu viel davon. Wenn es zu viel wird, dann kann ich es nicht kontrollieren oder verarbeiten, dann wird es schwer, den Wolf im Zaum zu halten.”

“Okay.” Einen Moment herrschte Stille. “Was muss ich tun, wenn sowas passiert?"

“Lindsey ... du musst nicht hierbleiben”, gab Oz leise zurück. “Ich habe kein Recht, dich der Gefahr auszusetzen. Und du meintest, du bist hier generell in Gefahr. Wenn du gehen willst, dann kannst du das natürlich.”

“Aber ich ... Wo sollte ich denn hin? Ich wüsste gar nicht ... Ich meine ... Es tut mir wirklich leid, Oz. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht ... Es ist nur ...”

Eine berechtigte Frage. Lindsey war auf dem Weg nach oben, aber noch lange nicht wieder er selbst. Oder überhaupt soweit wiederhergestellt, dass Oz ihn guten Gewissens alleine lassen konnte oder wollte. Zumindest nicht für lange. Die Vorstellung, den anderen Mann mutterseelenallein in die Fremde zu schicken, in eine andere Stadt, war völlig absurd.

Lindsey war verstummt. Oz überlegte noch, was er darauf antworten sollte, wie sie mit der ganzen Situation am besten umgehen sollten. Abermals durchbrach Lindseys Stimme seine Gedanken.

“Oz?” Oz brummte nur zur Antwort. “Ich ... Fühle mich irgendwie ... Verloren.”

Lindseys Geständnis und vor allem die Art, wie er es hervorbrachte, wollte Oz das Herz in der Brust zerspringen lassen. Er wandte sich langsam um und sah Lindsey an.

Der Mann stand noch immer in der offenen Tür, die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen vergraben und die Schultern hochgezogen. Den Kopf hielt Lindsey gesenkt. Er wirkte klein, zerbrechlich. Am liebsten wäre Oz aufgesprungen und hätte ihn in die Arme genommen. Aber ihm war immer noch reichlich schwindlig und mulmig zu Mute. Aufstehen war nicht wirklich eine Option, im Moment.

“Komm her und setz dich”, bat er leise. “Ist völliger Blödsinn, wenn du da so verloren herumstehst.”

Der Andere zögerte noch einen Augenblick, ehe er sich tatsächlich in Bewegung setzte und näher schlich wie ein geprügelter Hund. Oz rutschte etwas zur Seite und bedeutete Lindsey, sich zu ihm auf die Matratze zu setzen. Etwas widerstrebend gehorchte dieser endlich und nahm Platz. Dabei sah er allerdings so aus, als würde er jeden Moment wieder aufspringen und das Weite suchen.

“Brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Lindsey. Es wird nichts passieren. Ich hab mich wieder im Griff. Der Wolf ist eingeschlossen und kommt nicht raus.”

Lindsey schien dennoch alles andere als entspannt. Auch wenn er nickte und seine Haltung etwas änderte.

“Erzählst du mir, woran du dich erinnerst? Warum du unbedingt weg musst?”

“Das war kein Überfall”, erklärte Lindsey nach einigem Zögern. “Es war ein Mordanschlag. Ich erinnere mich an den Raum. Leichen lagen dort herum. Ein Schwert ... ich glaube, es war meines. Ich habe mich ... Gut gefühlt. Zufrieden. Teil eines Ganzen, eines Teams. Ich weiß nicht, was genau das für ein Team war ... Aber die am Boden, die Toten, das waren ... Dämonen.”

“Okay. Und weiter?”

“Lorne.” Lindseys Blick ging in die Ferne. “Lorne ... Auch ein Dämon. Aber ein Guter. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir ... Befreundet waren ... Plötzlich ... Die Waffe. Er hatte eine Pistole in der Hand und hat auf mich gezielt. Angst ... große Angst. Und ... Enttäuschung. Ich war enttäuscht. Ich wollte es ihm ausreden, ihm sagen, dass er mich nicht erschießen sollte und dann ... er wollte es gar nicht. Sein Gesicht ... er sah so traurig aus. Aber er meinte, er müsse es tun. Sein letzter Auftrag ... Und dann hat er ... Einfach abgedrückt.”

Lindseys Hand glitt zu seiner Brust, krallte sich in das Hemd. Er zitterte. Plötzlich schluchzte der junge Mann und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Seine Schultern bebten und er krümmte sich zusammen, als würde erneut jemand mit der Waffe auf ihn zielen und er um sein Leben fürchten.

“Hey.” Oz richtete sich auf und legte eine Hand auf Lindseys Schulter. “Schon Okay. Das ist vorbei. Er hat es nicht geschafft. Du bist hier und du bist sicher.”

“Bin ich eben nicht”, gab Lindsey schluchzend zurück. “Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Wir waren Feinde, aber wir haben zusammengearbeitet ... ich weiß nicht warum. Nur das Gefühl, dazuzugehören. Aber er hat jemanden beauftragt, mich zu töten. Wenn er herausfindet, dass ich überlebt habe ...”

“Wer, Lindsey? Wer hat den Auftrag gegeben? Wie heißt er?"

“Er ist kein Mensch”, gab Lindsey zitternd zurück. “Er ist etwas anderes. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ... vielleicht ein Dämon. Auf keinen Fall ist er ein Mensch. Er ist viel stärker als ich und er hat Verbündete. Ich bin hier nicht sicher, Oz. Er wird kommen und mich töten ... Ganz bestimmt. Vielleicht sucht er schon nach mir ...”

“Wer ist er?”

“Sein Name ... er heißt Angel.”

Oz erstarrte.

“Was?”, flüsterte er ungläubig. Wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass er den Mörder seines Freundes kannte? Wie hoch standen die Chancen, dass irgendein anderer Gangster oder Dämon mit dem gleichen Namen herumlief. War es wirklich Angel gewesen, der Lindseys Tod in Auftrag gegeben hatte, oder doch vielmehr Angelus? Aber wenn es Angelus war, hätte der den Mord lieber selbst ausgeführt, als jemand anderen zu schicken. Doch welchen Grund hätte ausgerechnet Angel, diesen Menschen zu töten? Und warum tat er es nicht selbst? Und viel wichtiger noch: Sollte er Lindsey sagen, dass er den Mörder kannte? Oder würde der andere Mann dann endgültig schreiend das Weite suchen?

“Angel?”, murmelte Oz gedankenverloren. “Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Warum würde er ... das macht doch keinen Sinn.”

“Was?” Lindsey schniefte etwas. “Kennst du ihn etwa?” Der Mann schüttelte seine Hand ab und wandte sich ihm zu.

“Ja”, gestand Oz vorsichtig.

Sogleich bereute er seine Ehrlichkeit. Lindsey sprang auf und starrte ihn mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. Langsam wich er zurück.

“Nein”, flüsterte er panisch. “Bitte nicht. Bitte tu mir nichts. Nicht du auch noch.”


	20. Kapitel 19

_Zu sagen, dass er sich beruhigt hatte, wäre mit Sicherheit hoffnungslos übertrieben gewesen. Bestenfalls konnte Lindsey behaupten, dass er nicht durchdrehte und es einigermaßen schaffte, nicht schreiend das Weite zu suchen. Mittlerweile hatte Oz es auch geschafft, dass sie beide auf dem Sofa saßen. Das Zittern, jedoch, konnte Lindsey beim besten Willen nicht unterbinden._

_“Ich verstehe nicht recht, warum er das gemacht hat”, murmelte der Andere erneut. “Angel ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl und sehr hilfsbereit. Das macht keinen Sinn. Am liebsten würde ich ihn fragen”, murrte Oz._

_“Nein!” Lindsey schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Seine Stimme klang hell, panisch. Außerdem hatte er Oz gerade wirklich angeschrien und er wollte ihn ganz gewiss nicht verärgern._

_“Hey, schon Okay. Ich werd ihn sicherlich nicht auf deine Fährte führen. Aber du hast Recht. Wenn er wirklich dahintersteckt ... Dann bist du in L.A. nicht mehr sicher. Du solltest tatsächlich lieber von hier verschwinden.”_

_Lindseys Magen krampfte. Das klang nicht so, als würde Oz mit ihm kommen. Er musste sich also irgendwo ganz alleine einer fremden Stadt stellen. Aber wie er das anstellen sollte, war ihm schleierhaft. Geld war sein erstes Problem. Er hatte keines und er wusste nicht einmal, wo er einen Job herbekommen sollte. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein potentieller Arbeitgeber zu glücklich über seinen leeren Lebenslauf sein würde. Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal, was er überhaupt arbeiten sollte oder wollte, was er vielleicht konnte. Verzweiflung überkam ihn._

_“Ich will, dass du in der Wohnung bleibst, Lindsey. Am Besten sollte dich niemand mehr sehen. Zur Sicherheit.”_

_Lindsey nickte schweigend, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte hart. Er hatte die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und stützte das Kinn auf die Knie. Völlig verstört fing er an, vor und zurück zu wippen. Ahnungslos, verloren, einsam._

_“Hey.” Oz rutschte näher und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, hielt ihn fest. “Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendwas passiert, hörst du?”_

_Lindsey nickte schweigend._

_“Es wird etwas dauern, bis ich uns irgendwo eine neue Bleibe gefunden habe. Oder wir gehen sofort und ... ja. Das machen wir. Pack deine Sachen, Lindsey. Wir brechen noch heute auf.”_

_Oz sprang auf und eilte ins Schlafzimmer. Auf halbem Weg glitt seine Hand nach oben zu seinem Kopf und er taumelte merklich._

_Die Platzwunde fiel Lindsey erneut ein und die Aussage von Oz, dass er wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Oz stolperte und suchte nach Halt. Lindsey riss sich aus seiner Lethargie und eilte zu ihm, fing den taumelnden Körper ab._

_“Würde zwar wirklich gerne sofort verschwinden”, meinte er leise. “Aber ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee. Du musst dich ausruhen, Oz. Du kannst jetzt nicht Auto fahren oder auch nur packen. Leg dich hin.”_

_“Klingt blöderweise sinnvoll”, murrte Oz missmutig und ließ sich von Lindsey ins Schlafzimmer und zum Bett führen. “Tut mir leid.”_

_“Schon Okay. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig an deiner Gehirnerschütterung.” Lindsey seufzte etwas. Irgendwie war der Tag völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen und müde war er auch wieder. Das bisschen Schlaf am Vormittag war bei Weitem nicht genug gewesen und all die Aufregung im Moment war ihm auch viel zu viel._

_“Du siehst auch reichlich kaputt aus”, erklärte Oz zu allem Überfluss, als er wieder in seinem Bett lag und Lindsey aufmerksam betrachtete. “Solltest dich vielleicht auch bisschen hinlegen und ausruhen.”_

_Nachdenklich wandte Lindsey den Blick zur Schlafzimmertür, die nur angelehnt war. Dahinter war das Wohnzimmer. Leer und kalt._

_“Glaub nicht, dass ich im Moment schlafen könnte”, murmelte er niedergeschlagen. “Ich krieg das Bild von der Waffe nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.” Er schauderte etwas._

_“Hey”, meinte Oz sanft. “Es wird alles gut. Wir kriegen das hin, Okay? Du bist hier im Moment sicher. Ruh dich aus.”_

_Lindsey nickte und ging in Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen blieb er jedoch erneut stehen und starrte das Holz vor sich an._

_“Oz?”, murmelte er leise. “Kann ich hier bleiben? Bei dir? Darf ich?”_

_“Klar. Wenn du dich damit wohler fühlst.”_

_Einen Moment dachte Lindsey darüber nach. Neben einem Mann zu liegen, der unter Umständen zu einem Werwolf mutierte, oder alleine im Zimmer nebenan, wo er zu viel Zeit hatte, um über seine Vergangenheit nachzudenken? Welches war wohl das geringere Übel?_

_“Ja, denke schon”, murmelte er schließlich leise und schob die Tür ins Schloss, ehe er zurück zum Bett ging. “Du verwandelst dich aber nicht im Schlaf in einen Werwolf, oder?”_

_Oz lachte etwas._

_“Ist mir bisher noch nicht passiert, soweit ich weiß. Denkst du das etwa?”_

_“Weiß ich doch nicht.” Lindsey zuckte kurz die Schultern. “Wenn du einen Albtraum hast, vielleicht? Also, ich habe da echt Angst, bei so nem richtigen Albtraum. Und du meintest ja ...”_

_“Hm.” Oz legte die Stirn in Falten. “Interessante Überlegung. Hab ich noch nie nachgedacht, über sowas. Aber mir wäre zumindest im Moment nicht bekannt, dass mir sowas schon mal passiert wäre ... Wenn du dich damit wohler fühlst, hol dir irgendwas, um mich K.O. Zu schlagen”, schlug er dann leichthin vor._

_“Was? Ich will dich doch nicht K.O schlagen!”_

_“Doch. Sollte es wieder einmal vorkommen, dass ich tatsächlich die Kontrolle verliere, dann ist das deine einzige Möglichkeit.” Oz wandte den Kopf ab und starrte die Wand an._

_Lindsey hatte das Gefühl, der andere Mann schämte sich wegen seines ... Zustandes, wie er es zuvor einmal bezeichnet hatte._

_“Ist so ziemlich die einzige Methode, die wirkt”, setzte Oz nach. “Das oder Betäubungspistole. Aber ich habe keine im Haus. Wenn ich das Bewusstsein verliere, geht die Verwandlung zurück.”_

_Lindsey legte sich auf den freien Platz neben Oz, stützte sich seitlich auf und betrachtete Oz neugierig._

_“Erzählst du mir mehr davon?”, bat er leise._

_“Gibt nicht viel zu erzählen, fürchte ich. Wurde gebissen, bin infiziert. Anfangs war es noch ganz normal. Bei Vollmond eben. Ich hab mich immer eingeschlossen. Manchmal kam die Bestie aber frei. Das war schrecklich. Ich habe keine Erinnerungen daran, was ich als Wolf mache. Ich wache morgens irgendwo auf, spliterfasernackt, und hab keine Ahnung, was ich gemacht habe, ob ich jemanden getötet habe ...”_

_Lindsey lauschte Oz’ Worten fasziniert. Irgendetwas an der Erzählung des anderen Mannes jagte ein leichtes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper. Er wusste nur nicht recht, was es war. Sinnvoll wäre gewiss gewesen, wenn es Angst wäre, aufgrund des Berichts. Doch es war etwas anderes. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln, irgendwie._

_“Und warum ist es jetzt anders?”, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, nachdem Oz nicht weiterredete._

_“Ich wollte einen Weg finden, den Wolf loszuwerden. Klappte nicht. Es gibt scheinbar keine Heilung dafür. Ich bin durch die ganze Welt gereist, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Bei den buddhistischen Mönchen habe ich gelernt, Körper und Geist in Einklang zu bringen. Und ein paar ziemlich eklige Kräutertees haben auch geholfen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, den Wolf einzuschließen.”_

_Wieder verstummte Oz. Doch Lindsey wartete ab, ob der Mann von selbst weitererzählen würde._

_“Ihr Name war Willow”, meinte Oz plötzlich. “Sie war der Grund, weswegen ich Heilung finden wollte. Ich liebte sie abgöttisch und wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Deshalb bin ich gegangen.”_

_Ein Stechen zog durch Lindseys Körper. Stechender Schmerz, der ihm den Atem raubte._

_“Aber als ich zurückkam, war es zu spät. Sie hatte nicht auf mich gewartet, hatte jemand anderes gefunden. Das zu erfahren, hat mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, kam völlig aus dem Gleichklang. Das war das erste Mal, dass der Wolf zurückkam.”_

_Es fiel Lindsey schwer, sich weiter auf Oz’ Worte zu konzentrieren. Oz hatte jemand anderes geliebt und so wie er gerade redete, liebte er diese Willow immer noch. Dabei hatte er doch zuvor gesagt ... War das doch eine andere Art von Liebe? Lindsey verstand gar nichts mehr._

~*~

“Lindsey?” Oz merkte, dass sich Lindsey ganz langsam zurückzog, von ihm wich. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen. Vermutlich war es ein Fehler gewesen, Lindsey die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch er konnte die Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

“Oh”, murmelte Lindsey hinter ihm und Oz bildete sich ein, dass er enttäuscht klang. Das fand er seltsam. Erschrocken, ja, das hätte er verstanden. Entsetzen, Ablehnung. Derartige Reaktionen erwartete er. Doch Enttäuschung? Die konnte er so gar nicht interpretieren.

“Was ist los, Lindsey?” Er wandte das Gesicht in Lindseys Richtung und sah ihn angespannt an. “Was geht in dir vor?”, flüsterte er leise.

“Könntest du mich mal was fragen, was ich beantworten kann?”, murrte Lindsey ungehalten. “So zur Abwechslung?”

Oz verstand gar nichts mehr. Er seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand die Schläfe.

“Was denkst du im Moment?"

“Dass du sie immer noch liebst. Diese ... Willow.”

“Keine Ahnung. Das ist lange her. Aber sie war ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens. Ich kann sie nicht einfach verdrängen.” Oz ließ die Hand wieder sinken und fixierte Lindsey erneut.

“Du hast gesagt ... Ich verstehe es nicht, Oz.”

“Was verstehst du nicht?”

“Liebe.” Lindsey legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. “Liebe verstehe ich nicht.”

“Hm.” Oz wandte den Blick ebenfalls zur Decke. Wie sollte er die Liebe erklären? Er verstand sie doch selbst nicht wirklich. Vermutlich verstand das niemand richtig. Liebe war kompliziert, vielschichtig, hatte so viele Gesichter.

“Du hast schon oft versucht, mir das zu erklären”, meinte Lindsey leise. “Und ich glaube, dass ich in ungefähr weiß, was damit gemeint ist. Ich verstehe nur nicht ...” Stille senkte sich herab.

“Was verstehst du nicht, Lindsey?"

“Kann man jemanden lieben ...” Erneut verstummte der Mann neben ihm.

Oz wartete geduldig, doch Lindsey machte keine Anstalten, noch etwas zu sagen.

“Kann man jemanden lieben ....?”, widerholte Oz die Frage leise. Er hatte eine Vermutung, eine Ahnung. Immerhin hatte er zuvor noch von Liebe gesprochen. Liebe zu Lindsey. Es lag nahe, dass der andere Mann sich danach erkundigen wollte und Oz war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das Thema lieber unter den Teppich gekehrt hätte.

“Ich habe Erinnerungen”, flüsterte Lindsey schließlich, “die absolut keinen Sinn machen. Nicht nach dem, was ich weiß. Nicht nach dem, was du mir bisher erklärt hast. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher ... aber sie sind so deutlich ... so real.”

“Okay. Jetzt hast du mich irgendwo unterwegs verloren, Lindsey. Wovon redest du?”

“Du hast immer von der Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau gesprochen”, flüsterte Lindsey zögerlich. “Aber kann man auch jemanden lieben, der das gleiche Geschlecht hat? Ist das ... möglich?”

Oz schluckte. Kribbeln zog durch seinen Körper.

“Ja”, flüsterte er schließlich. “Ja, das kann man.”

“Gott sei Dank!”, rief Lindsey aus und er klang wirklich erleichtert. “Und ich dachte schon, da sei irgendwas mit mir total verkehrt und ich müsste zurück ins Krankenhaus, damit die das richten können. Ich glaube nämlich schon seit einer Weile, dass ich dich liebe.”

Oz runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich nun seinerseits halb auf. Verwirrt blickte er auf Lindsey hinab. Er wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

“Was hast du gesagt?”

“Liebe ist ...”, murmelte Lindsey versonnen und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. “Liebe ist, wenn dir ein anderer Mensch wichtiger ist, als alles andere. Wenn dieser Mensch zum Zentrum deines Universums wird und nur ein Lächeln von ihm dich glücklich machen kann. Wenn du diesen Menschen ansiehst und es fühlt sich an, als würden Schmetterlinge in deinem Bauch tanzen, wenn du dich den ganzen Tag darauf freust, diesen einen, geliebten Menschen zu sehen.”

Die Worte kamen Oz seltsam vertraut vor und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seine eigenen Erklärungsversuche darin erkannte. In etwa so hatte er Lindsey die Liebe erklärt. Nein, eigentlich mit genau diesen Worten.

“Ich hab mir deine Erklärung eingeprägt”, meinte Lindsey leise. “Ich bin sie so oft in meinem Kopf durchgegangen ... “ Abermals verstummte er, doch bevor Oz etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Lindsey unbeirrt fort. “Du bist die Sonne, Oz. Strahlender Sonneschein, der mich wärmt, mich umhüllt. Wenn du unterwegs bist, bin ich unvollständig, als würde ein Teil von mir mit dir gehen. Wenn du traurig bist, macht mich das auch traurig. Und bei keinem anderen Menschen fühle ich mich so wohl wie bei dir. Ich will immer in deiner Nähe sein und du fehlst mir, wenn du nur in einem anderen Zimmer bist als ich. Oz ...”

Der Liegende riss den Blick von der Decke los und sah ihn direkt an. Strahlend blaue Augen bohrten sich in Oz’ Blick, zogen ihn unaufhaltsam näher. Oz stürzte und hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu ertrinken. Erst als schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzten, fiel ihm auf, dass er vor Anspannung die Luft angehalten hatte. Er stieß sie aus, holte zitternd erneut Luft. Das Gefühl von Wärme zog durch seinen Körper. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Gefühlstaumel.

“Ist das Liebe?”, erkundigte sich Lindsey vorsichtig.

Gerne hätte er Lindsey geantwortet. Doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Langsam nickte er und spürte, wie ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Lindsey strahlte ihn an, wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade ein wundervolles Geschenk erhalten hatte.

“Dann liebe ich dich”, stellte er mit kindlicher Nüchternheit fest.

“Gott ... Lindsey ...” Oz keuchte etwas. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, diese Worte von Lindsey zu hören? All seine Ängste, all sein Bangen, die Panik, alles war weggewischt. Weder in seinem Körper noch in seinem Kopf war noch Platz dafür. Ihm war, als würden die Wolken aufbrechen und die Sonne nach langer Zeit wieder scheinen. Einem Impuls folgend beugte er sich über Lindsey und hauchte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf dessen volle Lippen.

“Moment. Daran erinnere ich mich”, murmelte Lindsey, als sich Oz wieder löste und zurückweichen wollte. “Das geht anders,” flüsterte der Mann und griff mit der Hand in Oz’ Nacken. Er hielt ihn fest, kam ihm etwas entgegen.

Erneut trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und Lindsey schob frech die Zunge zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, suchte voller Hunger und Verzweiflung nach seiner Nähe, seiner Zustimmung, seiner Zunge.

Oz schmolz. Er hatte Mühe, sich noch weit genug bei Sinnen zu halten, um sich nicht einfach auf Lindsey plumpsen zu lassen und in seinen Armen zu zerfließen wie ein Schneemann im Sonnenschein. Der andere Mann hatte Recht. Er konnte sich offenbar sehr gut daran erinnern. Und er konnte noch immer verdammt gut küssen.


	21. Kapitel 20

_Sie küssten sich noch immer und Lindsey wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Er hatte Oz halb über sich gezogen und nur eine Tatsache war ihm deutlich bewusst: Es war nicht genug. Längst hatten sich seine Hände unter das Shirt des anderen Mannes geschlängelt. Ruhelos strich er über Oz’ Rücken, suchte so viel Nähe, wie er nur haben konnte._

_Keuchend riss sich Oz von seinen Lippen los und fing an, seinen Hals zu küssen, an der weichen Haut zu knabbern. Zitternd holte Lindsey Luft, bog den Kopf nach hinten, soweit es ging. Wo immer Oz ihn berührte, fühlte er ein Kribbeln wie tausend kleine Ameisen, die über seine Haut tippelten, in Wellen auf die Reise geschickt, von Oz’ Lippen ausgehend._

_Lindsey schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf dieses wohlige Gefühl. Ihm war warm, heiß eigentlich. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen, denn langsam aber sicher hatte er das Gefühl, dass er gleich verbrennen würde._

_Er kratzte über Oz’ Rücken. Erst als der andere Mann scharf die Luft einsog und von ihm abließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Fingernägel in Oz’ Haut grub. Rasch ließ er von dem Anderen ab und zog die Hände unter der Kleidung hervor._

_“Tut mir leid”, murmelte er schuldbewusst. “Weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist.” Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, als sich Oz weiter über ihn schob und sich leicht an ihm rieb._

_“Das”, murmelte der Mann dicht an seinem Ohr, “wäre dann Leidenschaft, Lindsey. Verlangen.”_

_Luft streifte über sein Ohr und erneut brachen Ameisen los und tippelten über seinen Körper._

_“Oz!” Lindsey keuchte und schloss den anderen Mann in die Arme, zog ihn enger an sich, drängte ihm entgegen. “Mach, dass es aufhört ...”, stöhnte er. Doch das war eigentlich nicht, was er wollte. “Nein ...”, murmelte er und suchte mit geschlossenen Augen nach Oz’ Lippen. “Nicht aufhören.”_

_Sie küssten sich erneut. Oz fuhr fort, sich gegen ihn zu drängen. Er rollte die Hüften, rieb sich an ihm. Lindsey wusste längst, dass er hart war. Durch den Stoff ihrer Jeans hindurch spürte er deutlich, dass es Oz nicht anders erging. Stoff. Der Stoff störte._

_Erneut fingerte er nach dem Saum von Oz’ Shirt, doch anstatt darunter zu gleiten, schob er ihn nach oben, zog und zerrte, um das störende Material zwischen ihren eng aneinander gepressten Körpern hoch manövrieren zu können._

_Der andere Mann löste sich einen Augenblick von ihm, was Lindsey ein wehmütiges Wimmern entriss. Er wollte doch nicht, dass Oz ging._

_Oz riss sich das Shirt vom Körper und zerrte nicht minder sehnsüchtig an Lindseys Shirt. Rasch richtete sich Lindsey etwas auf und kämpfte sich aus dem Kleidungsstück frei. Er verfing sich mit den Händen in dem Stoff und knurrte frustriert auf, doch Oz grinste ihn frech an, drängte ihn zurück aufs Bett und hielt seine Hände mit dem Stoff gefangen._

_“Ganz ruhig”, murmelte Oz dicht an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn erneut._

_Lindsey ergab sich. Er ließ sich zurücksinken, schloss die Augen und ließ alles einfach geschehen. Haut an Haut ließ weiterhin Hitze durch seinen Körper ziehen, sein ganzer Oberkörper schien zu kribbeln und zu prickeln. Oz’ neckende Bewegungen raubten ihm den Atem und den Verstand, die brennenden Küsse des anderen Mannes hagelten über seinen Oberkörper. Zu viele Sinneseindrücken, die er einfach nicht mehr verarbeiten konnte._

_Stöhnen klang an sein Ohr, durchsetzt mit Keuchen und leisem Wimmern und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Lindsey klar wurde, dass er sich selbst hörte. Es wäre ihm vermutlich peinlich gewesen, wenn nicht Oz genauso geklungen hätte wie er._

_Erneut kämpfte er gegen sein Shirt an. Er wollte Oz berühren, seine Haut liebkosen können._

_Die Kontrolle über seinen Körper hatte er längst verloren. Die Bewegungen des anderen hatte er übernommen, ohne es bewusst zu wollen. Hitze schwappte in Wellen durch seinen Körper, Schweiß brach aus seinen Poren hervor. Lindsey verbrannte und es war ihm egal. Er wollte nirgendwo anders sein, in diesem Moment. Genau hier, mit Oz, die Nähe, die Berührungen ... Es war einfach richtig._

_Als glühende Lava sammelte sich die Hitze zog spürbar durch seine Venen, schoss in seine Lenden, entlud sich schließlich in unkontrolliertem Krampfen seiner Muskeln. Lindsey stöhnte auf und krallte sich mit den Händen in die Kissen. Dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei._

_Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Angenehme Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Erneut spürte er Oz’ Lippen auf seinen, erwiderte den Kuss träge._

_Der kleinere Mann rutschte von ihm herunter, kuschelte sich an seine Seite._

_“Nächstes Mal”, murmelte Oz und gähnte verhalten, “versuchen wir mal die Hosen auch loszuwerden.”_

_So wirklich folgen konnte Lindsey den Worten allerdings nicht mehr._

~*~

Oz musste noch immer lächeln. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund dazu. Sein Kopf hämmerte wie verrückt und das feuchtwarme Gefühl in seiner Jeans war auch alles andere als angenehm. Im Moment war ihm das aber egal. Er wollte nicht aufstehen, oder sich auch nur von Lindsey lösen. Der Moment war viel zu schön und er musste ihn noch etwas länger genießen, jede Empfindung aufsaugen und sich einprägen.

Lange blieb ihm dafür nicht. Während Lindsey neben ihm scheinbar vor sich hindöste, denn sein Atem ging ruhig und entspannt und er bewegte sich nicht mehr, reagierte auch nicht mehr, als Oz ihn leise ansprach, arbeitete sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren.

Angel also. Beschützer der Hilflosen, Retter der verlorenen Seelen. Der beseelte Vampir, der den größten Teil seiner Zeit mit Grübeln und Brüten verbrachte. Ausgerechnet er hatte den Mord von Lindsey in Auftrag gegeben.

Am liebsten wollte Oz den Vampir zur Rede stellen. Doch er wusste nicht, wie er das anfangen sollte. Vor allem wollte er nicht riskieren, dass er Lindsey womöglich in Gefahr und den Vampir auf die Spur des anderen Mannes brachte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Angel auf Lindseys Fährte führen.

Andererseits jedoch ... Was wusste er schon über Lindsey? Ganz nüchtern betrachtete. Vielleicht hatte Angel tatsächlich einen richtig guten Grund gehabt? Doch was bedeuteten schon Gründe, die Lindsey früher einmal geliefert haben mochte, konnte er sich doch an große Teile seines Lebens gar nicht mehr erinnern. Egal, wer Lindsey McDonald zuvor gewesen war, jetzt war er ein anderer Mensch. Er war sanftmütig, liebevoll. Oz konnte sich keinen Grund denken, weshalb er Lindsey sein altes Leben vorhalten sollte, ganz egal, was er zuvor gemacht hatte.

Über all den Gedanken schlief er irgendwann jedoch ein. Zumindest döste er vor sich hin, so wie Lindsey auch.

~*~

_Oz war noch immer bei ihm, lag eng an ihn gekuschelt und im Schlaf hatte Lindsey den anderen Mann in die Arme gezogen. Er lächelte versonnen, als er die Augen aufschlug und in Oz’ entspanntes Gesicht blickte. Seine Erinnerungen machten plötzlich Sinn. Er und Oz waren zusammen gewesen, damals, in seinem alten Leben. Und er wollte das wieder. Da war sich Lindsey ganz sicher._

_Der andere Mann regte sich etwas und seufzte leise, kuschelte sich an ihn und strich im Schlaf mit der Hand über Lindseys Brust. Ein wohliger Schauer kroch über Lindseys Haut und er lächelte erneut. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht mehr aufgestanden, sondern auf ewig so mit Oz im Bett geblieben. Es war viel zu herrlich und entspannt, um es zu zerstören._

_Der andere Mann regte sich erneut, holte tief Luft und brummte behaglich._

_“Hey”, murmelte Oz träge. “Alles Okay?”_

_“Besser als Okay”, gab Lindsey leise zurück. “Kann nicht alles genau so bleiben?”, erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll._

_Oz lachte und richtete sich etwas auf. Grinsend blickte er in Lindseys Gesicht._

_“Wie meinen? Du willst auf ewig hier im Bett herumliegen und nichts tun?”_

_“Nur, wenn du auch im Bett bleibst.” Lindsey lächelte sanft und strich Oz über die Wange. “Mir ist egal, wer ich war”, meinte er leise. “Mir ist egal, was ich vorher für ein Leben geführt habe. Ich will nicht mehr zurück. Können wir einfach nach vorne blicken und nie mehr zurück?”_

_Oz sah ihn lange an. Schließlich nickte er leicht._

_“Können wir bestimmt. Aber meinst du, du kannst das wirklich? Die bisherigen Erinnerungen einfach das sein lassen, was sie sind? Eine Vergangenheit, die du nicht komplett kennst?”_

_“Ich denke schon.” Lindsey seufzte und richtete den Blick für einen Moment in die Ferne. “Bisher hatte ich davon nicht viel Positives, weißt du? Ich mag den Typen nicht mal. Mir ist es mittlerweile wirklich egal, was vorher passiert ist, wer ich war. Ich will einfach nur der sein können, der ich jetzt bin. Ich habe nur Angst ...”_

_“Dass du eines Tages doch Angel über den Weg rennst und dich die Vergangenheit einholt?”_

_Lindsey nickte leicht._

_“Vielleicht hatte er sogar auf verquere Art das Recht dazu, mich zu töten. Wer weiß, was ich alles angestellt habe, damals. Aber ich möchte leben können, ohne mir ständig über die Schulter blicken zu müssen, ohne jeden Tag Angst zu haben, dass mich irgendwelche Typen verfolgen, denen ich früher vielleicht Unrecht getan habe. Ich kann mich ja an niemanden erinnern. Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wem ich besser aus dem Weg gehen sollte, verstehst du?”_

_Oz nickte erneut._

_“Du hattest schon Recht”, meinte er leise. “Los Angeles ist nicht der richtige Ort für dich. Wir sollten die Stadt verlassen.”_

_“Wir? Heißt das, du würdest ...” Lindseys Herz machte einen Satz und er wagte nicht, seine Frage zu beenden._

_“Ja, das heißt, dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lasse, jetzt wo ich dich endlich wiederhabe.”_

_Oz beugte sich herab und küsste ihn sanft. Lindsey lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Er war gerade wirklich glücklich und daran wollte er festhalten, solange er konnte._

~*~

Oz fasste einen Entschluss. Langsam löste er sich von Lindsey, huschte ins Bad und machte sich frisch, ehe er sich daran mache, Lindseys gefühlte tausend kleine Haftnotizen aufzusammeln, während dieser ebenfalls unter der Dusche verschwand. Dabei entdeckte Oz auch Notizen, die deutlich machten, dass sich Lindsey sehr wohl daran erinnern konnte, was zwischen ihnen gelaufen war. Zumindest Teile davon.

Lächelnd strich Oz über die Zettel, legte sie aber dann auch auf den Stapel zu den anderen. Den kompletten Stapel warf er in den Abfalleimer. Anschließend griff er nach dem Telefon und tippte eine Nummer ein.

Graham war sicherlich nicht begeistert davon, erklärte aber am Ende, dass er es verstehen konnte und versprach, dem Rest der Band mitzuteilen, dass Oz mit sofortiger Wirkung aussteigen wollte, weil er die Stadt verlassen musste. Details gab er Graham nicht. Lediglich die Info, dass Lindsey weg musste und er mitgehen würde.

Danach ging er zurück in sein Zimmer und fing an, seine Kleidung in Koffer zu packen. Lindsey kam zurück und beobachtete ihn eine Weile.

“Und ich dachte, ich hätte es eilig gehabt”, meinte Lindsey irgendwann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Dabei bist du doch eher ein Planer und Denker, als ich. Wohin sollen wir denn gehen?”

“In ein Hotel.” Oz richtete sich auf und sah Lindsey aufmerksam an. “Ich habe dich endlich zurück. Ich riskiere bestimmt nicht, dass Angel oder irgendwer sonst dahinter kommt, dass du überlebt hast und es nochmal versuchen. Mir ist egal, wer du warst oder was du getan hast. Ich will dich nie mehr verlieren.”

“Aber du hast hier ein Leben, ein Zuhause. Die Band, die Wohnung ... ich will nicht, dass du es am Ende bereust, wenn du wegen mir alles zurückgelassen hast”, lenkte Lindsey vorsichtig ein. “Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du dann womöglich wütend auf mich wärst”, setzte er leise nach.

“Lindsey!” Oz ging zu ihm und legte die Arme um Lindseys Hüften. “Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich will es. Ich bin schon früher gerne in der Gegend herumgezogen. Ich bin kein materieller Typ. Die Wohnung ist nur das: eine Wohnung. Zu Hause ... Das ist dort, wo wir uns gemeinsam niederlassen. Und es ist mir egal, wo das am Ende ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen.”

“Aber ...”

Oz lachte, glitt mit der Hand in Lindseys Nacken und zog ihn zu einem sanften Kuss näher, um seinen Protest zu ersticken.

“Kein aber, Lindsey. Es wird alles gut. Das verspreche ich dir.”

Und Oz glaubte selbst fest an seine Worte.


	22. Epilog

_Ein Neubeginn. Lindsey trat aus der Tür auf die Veranda und streckte sich. Tief sog er die Luft ein. Sie bewohnten mittlerweile ein kleines Häuschen am Rande der Stadt. Nicht nur Los Angeles hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Sie waren nach Kanada gegangen. Kühle Luft strich ihm über den nackten Oberkörper, wehte sanft durch seine Haare. Ein wunderschöner Tag lag vor ihm._

_Hände legten sich von hinten um seinen Oberkörper, sanfte Küsse prasselten zwischen seine Schulterblätter, ehe sich Oz von hinten an ihn schmiegte._

_“Guten Morgen”, murmelte der andere Mann mit noch schläfriger Stimme. “Gut geschlafen?”_

_“Hervorragend.” Lindsey lächelte und legte die Hände auf Oz’ Unterarme, hielt ihn fest, genoss die Nähe._

_“Sieht nach einem wunderschönen Tag aus.”_

_Lindsey nickte langsam. Sie waren gestern eingezogen. Die meisten Sachen waren noch nicht ausgepackt und außer dem Bett hatten sie auch noch keine Möbel aufgestellt. Aber das war egal. Es war zu Hause. Er verstand jetzt, was Oz gesagt hatte, dass eine Wohnung nicht gleich ein Zuhause war. Tief sog er die frische Morgenluft ein und schloss die Augen._

_Vergessen war seine Vergangenheit, der Mordanschlag, einfach alles. Er fühlte sich wie ein neuer Mensch, neugeboren, an jenem Tag, da Angel ihn töten ließ. Lindsey blickte nicht mehr zurück. Nur noch nach vorne._

_“Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag”, stimmte er schließlich zu. “Der erste Tag eines neuen Lebens.” Er drehte sich in Oz’ Umarmung herum und schloss den anderen Mann ebenfalls in die Arme. “Und das will ich nur mit dir verbringen”, murmelte er sanft. “Ich liebe dich.”_

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So und damit wäre diese Geschichte auch endlich gepostet, die seit Monaten oder vielmehr Jahren auf meiner Festplatte Staub angesammelt hat. Vielen Dank an alle, die mein kleines Werk angelesen haben und ich hoffe, ihr seid von dem Ende nach Jahren Wartezeit nicht enttäuscht.


End file.
